Pocket Full of Broken Dreams
by madameHunterr
Summary: UPDATE: After all the confusion has settled between them, Jessie-Lynn is finally Alex's girl. But the young Lieutenant General has a secret that can tear them apart. Alex/OC: Jessie-Lynn Adams.
1. She Can't Be Real

**Author's Note: Original Story by myself, of course: Ideas for my story have been inspired by my other post: [PROTOTYPE] - Test Types**

**- Not all the ideas from the Test Types will be in this/ trust me, this is more intriguing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prototype: Alex Mercer and other characters are property of their rightful owners; excluding Jessie.  
**

**Enjoy! ~  
**

"If I ever see you put your fucking hands on her again, I'll rip your God damn heart out and stick it up your ass, got that?!"

Alex Mercer stood still; he couldn't believe what he saw. A girl who looked a few years older than his sister Dana, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his entire life standing up to a boy, most likely the same age as Dana, trying to pull on Dana's hair, to which this girl actually beat Alex to the scene. He couldn't hear what the girl was saying to the guy as he got caught up in his thoughts.

From what he could see, she was fair skinned; like the color of caramel. She had long black hair which was teased at the top and straighter going down, reaching up to her breasts with a cyan coloured streak in her hair behind her right ear and a hot pink streak higher up on her head on the left side; her hair decorated with a green bow. She had what was probably black eye shadow on too. There were little dots around her right eye and she had red lipstick on. Around her neck were a good amount of chains and beads which Alex thought looked pretty sweet on her. She was wearing a hoodie that had black and rainbow checkers on them and underneath she was wearing a…'_is that a belly shirt'_? Alex felt the blush creep across his face as he continued to assess her. She had silver piece of jewelry around her belly button; '_belly ring'…_and on the right side of her hip, he could see a small blackish thing sticking out of her pants, which he assumed was a tattoo. She was wearing skinny jeans that were a darker shade of blue and there was a purple belt around her waist and white belt that hung looser at an angle under the purple one. She had a chain hanging on the right side of her jeans and there were tears in her jeans, one that was quite large indicating that she'd done that herself; and she was wearing black shoes that can only be recognized as Chuck Taylors. She also wore black finger-cut gloves.

Alex snapped out of it as he saw her grab the boys face.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?!"

"N-n-*gag*-oth-ing*gag*!"

"I thought so! So now that we have that settled, SCRAM you little piece of shit!"

And with that, the boy bolted off like he was trying to dodge a bullet. Alex watched for a couple more seconds before walking toward the girl and Dana. The walk seemed longer than he wanted, but he soon changed his mind when he was closer than he had thought within the minute.

"Alex!" Dana said and ran straight into him, almost knocking him over. The girl giggled at the sight of that. Dana held his hand and walked him over to the girl.

"Alex, she saved me!" he chuckled and replied with, "I saw that." when he looked up at the girl to thank her, she was more beautiful that he thought. She had amazingly vivid, but soft looking, green eyes which held teardrop-shaped patterns inside, rimmed by a yellow line going around the iris. The dots around her face turned out to be stars that she painted on. Her eyelashes were long and she had a lot, but not too much, makeup on which was–as he predicted–black eye shadow. Her cheeks had the right amount of soft, peach coloured freckles. Her lips were full and just…'_kissable'_…her nose was fine and had a small stud on it and she had two piercings, one on each side, on her bottom lip. She also had an eyebrow ring. These things, he never really saw and other people would normally look just plain weird with it, but on her they just looked amazing; it suited her gorgeous face.

The girl noticed that he was staring and a blush grew on her face. Alex noticed this and broke out of it, realizing that it was a very rude thing he'd just done. '_Great first impression, asshole!'_ he thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"T-t-that was…th-thank y-you…" he stuttered. The girl's blush brightened and she giggled added by a small smile that crept across her lips.

"It was no problem, I saw the little punk picking on her and I hate things like that, I couldn't just walk past it. I had to do something about it…" Alex soaked in the sound of her voice. It was the softest and most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, never noticing that Dana had already managed to silently move away and start walking home because she was feeling really uncomfortable.

"I'm Jessie-Lynn." she said, holding her hand out for a hand-shake. Alex held her hand, motioning for a shake, but then turned it around.

"I'm Alex." he said as he gently kissed the top of her hand. '_Why the hell did I just do that?'_ Jessie giggled.

"I take it you're Dana's brother?"

"Yeah, I am. I always pick her up from sch–" Alex went to ruffle up her hair when he realized that she was already gone.

"DANA?!" he screamed out, looking around as tears were almost ready to fall from his eyes.

"…yeah?"

Alex looked in the direction her voice came from to see that she was a few good feet away from the two. Alex grunted and started walking toward her, but stopped to look at Jessie.

"Might if I tag along for the walk?" she said smiling. Alex looked shocked. '_A girl…actually wants to walk…with me…?'_

"O-of course…I mean, no! I don't mind!" he corrected himself. Jessie laughed and started walking toward him, when she caught up he started walking next to her, eyes on his feet. Dana was already skipping ahead of them. '_Oh shit, our home! Sandra might be there! Fuck!'_

"So…how old is Dana?" Jessie asked, bringing Alex out of his thoughts. Breaking the ice would be easy, since she was the outgoing one out of the two.

"Oh, she's eight."

"Eight? Wow she's a pretty tough girl for her age!"

"Yeah, she is. She beats me up." he replied. '_Lame, Alex…'_

Jessie laughed. She actually laughed at that. Alex couldn't believe it; this had to be the best day of his life. Most girls hated Alex; _most_ people hated him. '_But then again…she doesn't know me…'_

"How old are you?" she then asked more curiously than her previous question. '_Please don't be younger than me_' she begged in her mind.

"I'm seventeen…" '_Oh, thank God!'_ she thought with a relieved look on her face, to which Alex noticed and blushed. "How about you?" he added. '_Please don't be like 13! She's too perfect!_' he pleaded.

"I'm fifteen." she said cheerfully knowing his age now. Two years wasn't so bad, it was actually a perfect age difference; to both of their satisfaction.

"So you're in University now?" she asked.

"Yup, second year…" Alex said, actually opening up to her.

"I see. Wait, second year?" she said a bit confused.

"I saw that coming," he chuckled a bit. "I'm a…uh…Valedictorian…I was accepted in grade ten. I could have gone then, but I wanted the extra credits, well I want my degree…and then decided to do both at the same time…"

Jessie made an 'O' face, clearly impressed. Alex blushed and she giggled. '_He's so hot_' she thought.

"What are you taking?"

"Genetics." he said simply.

"Wow! I'm going for a music career. I've spent my whole life playing instruments and singing, it just feels so right, you know?"

"Can you sing? N-not saying that I don't think you can't! I'm just…" he couldn't finish his sentence and he grunted in frustration. '_You're such an asshole, Mercer!" _ He once again mentally slapped himself.

"Ha-ha-ha…yes, actually. I sing very well, not boasting though, just stating a fact." she said proudly.

"Uhm, you guys?" Dana cut between the two.

"What?" Alex glared at Dana. She turned around and pointed in the other direction.

"You guys walked right past the house!" she stated and started laughing. Jessie and Alex blushed and turned around to go toward the home. He stopped at the driveway and stared at the two.

Jessie walked up to him as Dana rolled her eyes and walked through the door. Jessie lightly put her hand on his shoulder, to which Alex looked up in surprise.

"I don't judge…" she comforted him with a soft smile. Alex nodded. Once again shocking him, she gently took his hand in hers and led him to the house. They both thought their hands fitted perfectly in each others' and looked at each other blushing.

When they got inside, Dana was already changed and her bag was laying lifelessly on the floor in front of the door which Jessie walked around and turned to look back, but Alex, being caught up in this girl _still_ holding his hand, tripped on it. _'Smooth, idiot.'_ he thought. What he didn't realize was that he instinctively protected her when he dragged her down with him. They were both staring into each others' eyes. '_I could just fucking kiss her right now…_'/ '_His eyes are…amazing…like crystals…'_

"Ahem…"

They were both snapped out of their thoughts to look up at a quite offended Dana. Alex got up off of Jessie and gave her a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

"Uh…sorry about that…" he apologized quickly, thinking he made her uncomfortable.

"No, don't be." she shrugged it off.

The rest of the evening went quite well, at least for Alex and Jessie. Dana had to do her homework and the other two sat in the living room just talking and getting to know each other. That is…until Sandra came home…

Alex and Dana heard their mom walking up onto the stairs in front of the house and their eyes widened looking at each other and then at Jessie. Alex picked up Jessie and put her over his shoulders and ran to his room, threw her on the bed, told her to stay in here and keep quiet, apologized and then closed the door. Alex opened the door and put her backpack in the room and apologized again, closing the door once more. Jessie sat there listening.

"ALEX JAMES MERCER!"

"What, Sandra?"

"GIVE ME MONEY!"

"I don't have any, use some from your slut-change." he said softly.

"You, you little bitch…"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Alex yelled violently.

"What you gonna do? She's MY daughter!"

"You aren't fit to be a mother. Now get out before I beat the shit out of you, Sandra." he said calmly.

Jessie heard the woman cursing followed by the front door opening and closing. A few minutes later, Alex came into the room turned on the light.

"I'm sorry about th–"

"Don't be. Every home is different, it's common sense and people who can't understand that are just heartless wretches who don't care about anything else but themselves." she said seriously.

"…wow…really? You're actually okay with what happened?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…but thank you…Jessie."

Alex and Jessie walked out of his room and saw Dana watching television.

"Dana!" he said a bit irritated, to which Dana slipped off the couch and continued her math homework that she hated so much.

Jessie had to laugh at that, followed by Alex smiling proudly at what just happened. The two looked at each other for seconds before Dana spoke up.

"Alex! I can't do this! It's so hard!" she grunted.

Alex sighed and walked over to crouch down by her. Jessie followed, curious to see what's so hard.

"Dana, I don't have time for this."

"But you're not doing anything!"

"That's not the point, okay here, I'm too damn tired to do this." he said and gave her the answers after looking at them for literally a second each, which astonished Jessie. Jessie got up and walked by the door, pulling out a…'_cell phone'_?"

"Hello, Walter. Could you be so kind as to pick me up, please? I'm at 79 Cabrera Drive. I'm at a friend's home." _'Did she just call us friends?' _Alex thought.

"Oh and also…" she turned and whispered, so Alex couldn't hear which made him nervous.

When Jessie got off her cell phone, she turned back to the two, Alex looking at her and Dana poking him, trying to get his attention. She simply smiled at them, admiring the bond between the siblings. She was the youngest out of three, and the _only_ girl, to which the other two weren't very kind to.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Alex answered and saw a man dressed in a suit holding an extra large pizza and a smaller box with a couple dips on the box and in the other hand he was holding a 2lb bottle of coca cola.

"What is this?" he asked in confusion.

"For you, Mr. Mercer." the man replied.

"But…from who?"

"From me," Jessie said walking up to him.

"Why?"

"Because, you've been so kind to me, I must." she said smiling.

"Why _must_ you?"

"Because that's who I am, just take it!" Jessie said happily.

"Oh…alright…? Thank you." he said reaching for the box and bottle, but failed because the man stepped in and brought them to his kitchen, placing the items on the counter.

Alex looked out shocked to see a black limousine with metallic flames painted along the side of it parked at the curb. He looked at Jessie who looked at him blushing.

"You're…"

"Rich…yeah. I get that from a lot of people, and they often envy me. I hope you don't, though…" she said genuinely.

"Of course not…I'm just…why were you around the area?"

"School of course."

"What school?"

"Side Kicks High School for the Mentally Challenged."

"…what the hell is that?"

"I'm kidding! I go to Celestial Heights."

"Does the other eve–"

"No, it doesn't. You should know that."

"Oh! Uh…yeah…forget I asked that."

"Indeed." she laughed.

"Ms. Adams…" the limo driver interrupted.

"Well I have to go, Alex."

"Will I see you again?"

"_That_ depends…"

"On what?" Alex said anxiously

"If you want to." she smiled sweetly.

"O-uh-of-of course I do…" he said nervously.

"I'd like to see you too, Alex." she replied, giving him a hug. Alex's eyes widened and then he returned the hug.

"I don't have your number…" he whispered in her ear.

"Smooth," she whispered back, sending a chill down his spine. "I wrote it down and gave it to Dana." she continued, stopping the hug to look in his eyes.

"So I'll call you…?" he asked.

"I'd hope so." she smiled.

"Goodnight, Jessie."

"Goodnight, Alex."

He watched her walk to the limo and get in, which was closed by the driver who after walked around to the driver's seat, got in and drove off.

"She's _my_ friend, Alex!" Dana said upset. Alex broke from looking at the road to Dana.

"Of course she is, Dana." he agreed.

"Then stop liking her!"

"I don't!" Alex defended blushing.

Dana grunted and went into the washroom. Alex went into his room and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Jessie. She was so understanding, selfless and kind…AND undeniably gorgeous; some things you hardly find in rich people for as far as he knew. "Jessie-Lynn Adams…" he spoke under his breath…"what a _beautiful_ name…"

**So what do you think? :D I know it may not be much yet and my story will be containing a lovely amount of dialogue: blamed on Shakespeare for his _lovely_ work!**

**Oh, and please review! ~  
**

**[update coming up real soon. my ideas are f~l~o~w~i~n~g :P]  
**

**madameHunterr  
**


	2. The Lakehouse

**Seven months later…**

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jessie."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Good!" she giggled.

"Sorry if I didn't call earlier, I didn't want to bother you…"

"That's gentleman-like of you." she stated. Alex could basically see her smiling in his mind. _'That smile…'_

"Oh, uh…thank you…I guess." he said nervously. Jessie laughed.

"So…uhm…"

"You wanna go for ice cream?" Jessie asked cheerfully.

"…ice…cream…?"

"Well yeah! Why not? I _love_ ice cream! I was just getting ready to go. I was actually gonna stop by to see if you and Dana wanted to go anyway."

"Really?"

"Really! So what do you say, Alex? Come with me, please?"

"Oh…thank you, Jessie. I'll let Dana know."

"Alright! I'll be there in half-an-hour! Buh-bye!" she sang.

"Bye…" Alex hung up the phone. He called out and told Dana, who excitedly put on her favorite dress and shoes. Alex put on his black hoodie and put his shoes on. He sat on the couch and watched Dana fumble around for little things to put in her school bag for the next day. _'Fifteen minutes left…'_ Dana was done and she dragged Alex outside to wait for the limo. But there was none. Instead, Jessie pulled up in a black Dodge Charger and stepped out of the driver's seat, putting her arm up on the car. Alex's mouth dropped at the beauty. (The car too, but mainly Jessie herself)

Alex locked up and both he and Dana got into the car, and they were off to the ice cream parlour.

Jessie was wearing light blue jean shorts and had pink fishnets underneath. She was wearing black boots that came up to her knees which was decorated with white ribbons criss-crossing from the ankles up and finished with a bow at the back. She was wearing a long sleeved, but loose, teal top with a black vest underneath. She didn't have as much makeup on this time though; just a little purple and her mascara that made her eyelashes look like a doll. Her hair was tied back a bit loosely with her bangs in front but she still had those streaks in her hair. _'Are those permanent? What…?'_

When they arrived, Dana went berserk. Alex hung back being quiet and didn't order anything while Jessie and Dana shared a large ice cream sundae.

"So what do you guys want to do after?" Jessie said before sticking a full spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Uh…that's up to you girls." Alex said smiling at Dana.

"Really?! Does that mean no homework?!" Dana said ecstatically.

"Yeah, that also means you don't have to go to school." Alex added. Jessie had an idea of where this was headed as they smiled mischievously at each other. Dana gasped.

"Oh…my…GOD! This is the best day of my life!" she exclaimed.

"It just means you have to do it _later_ tomorrow, plus some more work that _I'll_ be making for you." he smiled proudly. Dana's mouth dropped and Jessie burst out laughing, almost falling on the floor after seeing what just played out.

"How about swimming?" Jessie suggested after collecting herself. Alex's eyes grew wide; he couldn't swim but he didn't want to admit that.

Dana looked at Alex, basically asking if she could go.

"Oh, alright you little brat." he said teasing. "But you have to wear floaties, cause you can't swim!"

"Neither can you!" Dana snapped back. Alex's eyes grew wider. "Fuck…" he said under his breath.

"It's weird, we own the damn pool and I can hardly swim either." Jessie admitted.

"…are you serious?" Alex asked, though relieved that he wasn't alone in this problem of his.

"Yeah, really! I mean, I'm hardly in it anyway; I'm usually out with friends or out in California or in Italy when school's not really going on."

"C-California?"

"Yup."

"So why aren't you hanging out with friends?" Alex asked curiously. _'Why would she want to hang around me over her friends…? This girl does drugs, definitely.' _

"Because I like hanging out with someone I can call a genuine friend, not using me for my wealth." Jessie answered honestly, a blush creeping upon her face looking at Alex.

"I'm…a genuine friend…?" Alex asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course you are, you're so honest and actually reliable. That's hard to find in a person. At least in these days it is."

Dana grunted. "I thought _I_ was _your_ friend!" she said offended.

"Oh, but you're not a friend to me, Dana." Dana teared up, ready to cry out. Alex looked at Jessie a bit pissed off.

"You're a sister to me, sweetheart. The sister I always wanted." Jessie said holding up Dana's face and smiling lovingly at the little girl. Alex looked at Jessie, even more amazed at this girl. For a second he thought she was a bitch behind all that kindness; but she was more kind on the inside compared to the bitchy look she sometimes gave off, completely opposite. Dana hugged the young woman as if she was holding on for dear life. Jessie shed a tear for this intelligent, pretty young girl. She really was fond of Dana; and Alex more so, though he didn't know it. She didn't know how he felt either…the chemistry between the two seemed almost completely unreal, like taken from a fantasy book about a princess and a peasant, but it was so true.

The three exited the store and walked further down the way to a swim store to get Dana a pretty little swimming outfit. She saw a bikini she really liked but, to Alex's opinion, it was 'too mature'. So she settled for a bikini a little more for her age. Jessie picked out a gorgeous moniki which Alex fantasized about her in. He'd see the real thing soon enough. The two girls _forced_ Alex to get swim trunks which he picked an awesome pair which Jessie suggested he'd look 'real fuckin' sick' in. He mostly got them thought because he couldn't take the girls bitching about it any longer than he already did.

"So where _exactly_ are we going…?" Alex asked, getting a bit anxious like his usual self.

"My place; well _other_ place." Jessie said cheerfully. Alex's made an 'O' face and Dana got excited in the back seat.

"Don't worry, Alex. You're not meeting the fucking turds." she said seriously.

"Fucking turds?" Dana asked.

"Dana! Just because we swear doesn't mean you can!" Alex exclaimed and Dana pouted. Jessie laughed.

"My stupid parents. We'll be staying at the lake house about five miles away. I'm not on good turns with them right now; not to say I ever _really_ was." she admitted.

"I see…" Alex said relieved.

When they got there, Alex couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. It was the size of two houses, one floor though. It was so simply modern, leather sofas, plants, white curtains, a beautiful kitchen, the most comfortable bathroom Alex had ever seen that contained a bathtub that was basically a hot tub. This place had everything and more. _'How rich is she exactly? This is the lake house? Holy fucking shit!'_

There was a beautiful Mini Shetland Sheepdog waiting for his mommy to come home and baby him.

"Dana, Alex; meet Linkin! My beautiful baby. Yes you are! Oh, God nooooo! ahhh!" Jessie introduced them and babied the 3 year old puppy.

"He's been here the whole time by himself?" Alex said worried.

"Of course he wasn't! I dropped him off yesterday."

Dana instantly became fond of the puppy and was soon running around with the puppy, playing with him and such while Alex and Jessie sat down on the sofa watching the two enjoy themselves (Linkin was enjoying himself mostly though, of course!)

"So I've been meaning to ask you about school…" Alex said breaking the silence.

"Hmm? What about it?"

"Why do you go to highschool? You're ri–uh…why?" He asked and Jessie laughed.

"Because I want to be normal. I don't want to be those stereotypical rich girls who just _become_ famous, though that's initially how I'm getting in the industry. I want to know what it's like for all the other kids out there. I just happened to choose the right school…" she answered

"Right school…?"

"I wouldn't have met you two wonderful people if I didn't. I wouldn't have met you two if I hadn't decided to explore the area that day…"

"I see…I'm happy you were there, especially to save Dana. I'd have killed him if I got there first."

Dana left the living room with Linkin to explore the rest of the huge guest house.

Jessie leaned over to Alex, putting her left hand (she was sitting on the left side) on his right thigh and her right hand on his neck, almost sitting on him and moved her head to his left ear and whispered softly,

"You changed my life…Alex Mercer…more than you know…"

This sent a chill down his spine, as if someone put ice shards down the length of his spine, warming up reaching to that oh-so-precious area between his legs. Alex realized that he unconsciously placed his left hand on her hip, squeezing it a little. They were getting there, that is until Dana screamed for Jessie's help; Alex grunted in frustration. _'If this actually happens, this child is going to be a huge fucking cock block!'_

Dana changed into her bikini and came finally came out after Jessie had to basically _drag_ her out from hiding. Alex looked at his sister in awe, like she was his own daughter (though she pretty much was due to raising her from a baby).

Jessie convinced Alex to get his ass in the swim trunks before she'd 'push him in with the clothing he already had on, and he would object because he could hurt her and he'd_ never_ do that to her'. When he came, out Jessie couldn't stop staring at the perfectly fit six-pack he bore underneath those clothes.

"What? Do I really look that ridiculous?" he asked a bit ashamed.

"Absolutely not, the complete opposite."

"I look the best!" Dana exclaimed.

"Yes, you do! It's so perfect for you!"

"I still prefer the _other_ one I liked, but Alex is a dick."

Jessie went in and got her moniki that showed just the right amount of cleavage and came out.

"Jesus…" Alex said under his breath.

"I heard that." Dana whispered and Alex's face turned red.

"Alright, so we ready to go?" Jessie said happily

"Yeah!" / "Uh…sure…" the siblings replied together.

Dana stayed in the shallow end of the enormous pool because she wasn't ready to put on the floaties and Jessie stayed with her, along with Alex staying on the steps. Jessie and Dana splashed each other and Jessie wet her hands and went up to Alex and put her wet hands on his face which made him shiver; not from the water, but from her having contact with her. He felt himself slowing growing in his pants. '_This is motherfucking torture. I could jump off a fucking cliff right about now…'_

Jessie encouraged Alex to get in further and did only because she wanted him to. Dana followed and the two siblings used the wall to move over to the deepest end of the pool while Jessie swam around waiting like a damn mermaid; making Dana jealous. Jessie came around and told Dana to get on her back and she took the little girl out which Dana screamed in excitement.

When they got to the deep end, they hung around in the water (including Alex clinging onto the wall like a lifeline and Dana trying to learn how to swim. After a bit, Dana got frustrated and went inside to get her floaties. Alex had his arms crossed over the edge of the pool, looking out to a beautiful green land he didn't even know existed in Manhattan Island. But they did cross a bridge to get there. It took them a good hour or so to get there in the first place. It was arranged that they'd spend the night and possibly a couple more days if Alex was okay with Dana missing school if they wanted and she'd talk to Dana's teacher, getting Dana excused easily.

Alex took a deep breath. He never realized until now that he could actually take in solitude in the world, now that he actually saw real land.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, one across his right shoulder, going down and the other across his torso, he instantly recognized those soft, perfect hands.

"I have a question…" Jessie whispered in his ear. '_Why does she keep doing that?! She's so cruel! …I love it.'_

"And what's that…?" he asked softly.

"I'm not too sure how to phrase it…"

"So just say it…" he almost moaned as she was _still_ whispering in his ear.

"Alright…have you ever fucked someone, Alex…?" she said purposely sexier. Alex's eyes grew wide and he blushed…and felt his hardness. He couldn't keep track of how many times he'd thought of being in bed with her, touching her, kissing her…he turned around, elbows up on the edge now to stare at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him, wrapping her legs around his to keep the position. She felt his erection and she started getting horny herself. She'd also pictured sleeping with him. He looked into her eyes. He never admitted personal things to anyone, sometimes hardly with Dana; but this was different.

"N-n…no." he stuttered anxiously.

"Oh, really? How about being kissed?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"N-not that either…h-h-how about you…p-pertain-ning to both actions…?" Jessie leaned in to his ear to answer his question.

"No…at least…not yet…" she slowly looked back at him, biting her lip. She actually started to feel him tremble, but showed no sign of knowing what she had in store for him tonight. She moved one hand from his neck and placed it on the edge of the pool and took his hand, placing it on her waist. She put her other hand on the edge as well and he caught on and did the same with his other hand. He looked into her eyes and then her lips, to back up at her eyes again.

"Jessie-Lynn, did I ever tell you how fucking gorgeous you are?" he asked solidly, actually _not_ stuttering.

"Not until just then. I've never seen such a perfect man like you, Alex."

They moved in to kiss each other, the most intense part of their lives thus far. Just before their lips locked, Linkin barked and they separated in a split-second looking guilty as they watched Dana come out with her floaties with a banana popsicle in hand.

"I'm too fucking old for this, I look ridiculous as shit!" she complained as she bit into her popsicle.

"Dana Alice Mercer!" Alex exclaimed.

"What, Alexander James Mercer?!" she shot back. Alex grunted and left it as that. He looked at Jessie and whispered to her. "God forbid the day she gets her fucking period." Jessie laughed and swam from the edge of the pool to Dana.

"Bite off a small piece and give it to me, per favore?" she asked the girl who did as she requested.

"Purr fuh-vor-aye?" Dana replied confused.

"Please in Italian." she explained.

"Oh! Okay!" Jessie bit off half and gave the other smaller half to Linkin, who happily licked it up in a minute and get instantly more excited than the little puppy already was. Jessie's cell phone rang and she climbed out, grabbed a towel and headed up onto the deck and answered.

"Oh my fuck." she said looking at the phone before answering.

"Ugh! What, dipshit?" she answered. she stayed silent listening to the person.

"Tyler, I said it's fucking over, leave me alone before I put a bullet in your fucking skull; and you know I can do it and get away with that! Don't fuck with me." Alex was shocked. _'She must really be important…she is to me…'_

"You want money? I'll give you a thousand for you to leave me the fuck alone." she begged.

"I don't want you back. You're annoying and clingy, on top of that you're just a completely good-for-nothing cocksucker."

"Alright. What bullet do you want? You know what, I'm not going to ask. I've got just the perfectly right one for you." she said smiling evilly and looking inside.

"Mhm. Arrivederci, coglione." she said hanging up.

"What gun are you going to use?!" Dana spoke up excitedly.

"Wanna see it?" Jessie said proudly.

"Fuck yes!" the _two_ siblings said simultaneously. She told them to wait a minute and went inside.

"Ale–"

"No." Dana grunted and jumped into the pool, purposely splashing him and stuck out her tongue teasingly.

A couple minutes later, Jessie came out holding the gun and came down by the pool and Linkin started jumping up on her trying to reach the gun to play with it. Before the siblings could see the gun, she put it on the step, picked up Linkin, who was wagging his tail cheerfully, and brought him to the shallow end of the pool and held him over it.

"I will _drop you_ in." she said seriously. Alex and Dana looked at each other and then back at the girl and her dog. Linkin stopped wagging his tail, curling it between his hind legs and licked his nose looking at Alex and then back at her, understanding her threat.

"Are you going to _behave_?" she asked. Linkin started panting and wagging his tail. The siblings were amazed at the connection between the girl and her pet. Jessie put him down and he moved to the wall of the deck and sat obediently.

"Wow, impressive." Alex commented. Jessie thanked him and went to get the gun. She game back with a Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle, completed with a 'Red Dot x3 scope' and a 'graveyard' silencer. Alex whistled at the beauty. Jessie held it and, without looking through the scope, shot right in Alex's direction, zipping a few inches from his face and putting a clean hole into the brick wall which was her 'fence'. Alex looked at the wall and then back at her terrified like he just saw a ghost. "Whoops?" was all that Jessie said and smiled at Alex. Dana was still shocked but amazed. _'This woman is more badass than I thought…'_

Jessie went inside and put the gun back in its rightful place to which _only_ she knew of. She came back and called them in if they were ready to start the barbeque and they came out and took their shower's cleaning up for the evening. Jessie did the same after freed the other bathroom. Dana wore a cute summer dress with sandals that Jessie urged to get for the evening as well as an outfit for tomorrow and a couple more just for the hell of it. She knew Alex's size in clothing from helping them with laundry sometimes, so she bought him awesome clothes which he got annoyed at but was grateful all at once for them and he loved what she chose for him. _'She's knows how to pick clothes for me alright…I just hate her buying my stuff. She's not going to stop. Fuck this woman and her being able to make me do anything for her...'_

Jessie got herself the same dress and sandals as Dana, but in different colors which she wore as well. Alex wasn't in the store to witness their little plan, he was eyeing down a sick leather jacket with two white stripes on the upper arm of each sleeve and a red tribal pattern on the back. Jessie saw and smiled; she knew what she was going to get him for his birthday that was nearing.

Alex wore light blue jeans, a red vest and a black hoodie. Typical Alex, but Jessie loved it…_'I think I'm falling for him…oh my God…'_

They had their little barbeque, kabobs, baked potatoes with sour cream and cheese and barbeque ribs. The three of them, well four of them as Linkin was cuddled up to his new favorite person in the world, and watched a horror movie purposely to scare Dana, but nothing too bad to make the child shit the bed when she'd have nightmares about it, which was guaranteed. Anytime Dana screamed, Jessie and Alex would laugh. Even Linkin would bark in agreement with the two idle young adults.

The very last second of the movie had a pop-up that scared Dana so much she actually passed out. Alex picked her up and put her on the bed in the room she claimed. Alex brushed his teeth while Jessie changed Dana's clothes and then took care of herself.

When Alex was done brushing his teeth, he took his hoodie and jeans of and climbed into his bed, leaving the blankets under him; legs crossed and arms propping behind his head. '_This is the most comfortable mattress in the entire world!'_

Jessie came into the room with a bottle of vodka and Alex looked up to see her wearing her night clothes; a tight black shirt that ended at her hips and short…short pants that showed the fullness of her butt. Alex examined the bottom half better. _'Oh, they're panties…wait, what?'_ Alex's eyes grew a bit wider.

"Do I look bad?"

"Huh? Oh no! Not at all!" he quickly replied. Jessie laughed and lied down on the bed next to him, taking the first drink, more like a gulp, and handed it to him, who did the same. They talked about stupid stuff that normal teenagers would usually talk about, taking turns drinking out of the large bottle.

"So, Alex…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her. _'She's so beautiful…'_

"Sit up…"

"Wh–"

"Just do it!" she snapped sweetly. Alex sat up and she started taking his vest off.

"Jessie…what are you doing…?" he asked a bit nervous and she finished taking it off without trouble.

"You look better with fewer clothes on. Now, take off those boxers." she smiled.

"What? Really…? Are you high?"

"No, I'm not high and no, I'm joking you can keep them on." she said lying down and laughing. Alex took a second to register what just happened and realized that he just got owned by a woman.

"Mean." he said laid down next to her. She stuck her tongue out and he pushed it back in her mouth. She pouted and he laughed.

"I know I had a lot of time to ask this in the past seven months we've known each other, but I never did. Oops." she smiled and continued, "Tell me more about genetics." she demanded and started playing with his soft chestnut hair. Alex sighed at her touch and began telling her in a short summary.

"Genetics, a discipline of biology, is the science of genes, heredity, and variation in living organisms. Genetics deals with the molecular structure and function of genes, gene behavior in context of a cell or organism; for example: dominance and epigenetics, patterns of inheritance from parent to offspring, and gene distribution, variation and change in populations, such as through Genome-Wide Association Studies. Given that genes are universal to living organisms, genetics can be applied to the study of all living systems, from viruses and bacteria, through plants and domestic animals, to humans; as in medical genetics.

The fact that living things inherit traits from their parents has been used since prehistoric times to improve crop plants and animals through selective breeding. However, the modern science of genetics, which seeks to understand the process of inheritance, only began with the work of Gregor Mendel in the mid-19th he did not know the physical basis for heredity, Mendel observed that organisms inherit traits via discrete units of inheritance, which are now called genes.

Genes correspond to regions within DNA, a molecule composed of a chain of four different types of nucleotides—the sequence of these nucleotides is the genetic information organisms inherit. DNA naturally occurs in a double stranded form, with nucleotides on each strand complementary to each other. Each strand can act as a template for creating a new partner strand. This is the physical method for making copies of genes that can be inherited.

The sequence of nucleotides in a gene is translated by cells to produce a chain of amino acids, creating proteins—the order of amino acids in a protein corresponds to the order of nucleotides in the gene. This relationship between nucleotide sequence and amino acid sequence is known as the genetic code. The amino acids in a protein determine how it folds into a three-dimensional shape; this structure is, in turn, responsible for the protein's function. Proteins carry out almost all the functions needed for cells to live. A change to the DNA in a gene can change a protein's amino acids, changing its shape and function: this can have a dramatic effect in the cell and on the organism as a whole.

Although genetics plays a large role in the appearance and behavior of organisms, it is the combination of genetics with what an organism experiences that determines the ultimate outcome. For example, while genes play a role in determining an organism's size, the nutrition and health it experiences after inception also have a large effect." Alex finished and looked down to see her cuddled up to him with her eyes closed.

"I knew that would put you to sleep, dork." he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"You know all of that off the top of your head, so you're actually the dork here." she shot back with her eyes still closed. Alex's eyes grew wide. He just kissed her forehead…thinking she was asleep…and she wasn't…_'shit.'_

"Y-you're up? I thought you were asleep, you were so still a-and your eyes were closed."

"I know. I was listening. You're so intelligent, Alex…I can't remember anything you said, but I listened. Sorry if I didn't understand."

"You don't need to apologize, I'm still amazed you stayed up the whole time." he admitted.

"Why wouldn't I be? Because it's boring as fuck?"

"Exactly." he agreed. Jessie shifted and propped herself on her elbow to look at him.

"You intrigue me, Alex Mercer. I love hearing you talk about the things you love." Alex smiled at this.

"Loser…" he replied.

"Dork."

"Tell me about your thing. Music."

"How am I supposed to tell you?"

"Alright, sing." he requested. She blushed.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm…no! Just no!"

"Ahah! Is Jessie-Lynn Adams, the star-to-be, shy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…okay well maybe a little…"

"Pretend I'm not here?"

"That's hard; I know when you're around."

"Oh really? Well just…sing for me…please? I want to hear your voice."

"Uhm…okay…what do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm…do you know…" he began and gestured his thoughts with his finger on his mouth. Jessie looked at his lips and he looked down at her, she returned his look with hers. "The band…

"I have a song!" she proposed.

"What's that?" he said smiling at her.

"Shut up a listen, Alex, or I won't sing."

"Nice song. Was it written for me?" he shot back.

"Indeed." she said putting a finger on his lips to silence him and took a breath before beginning.

"Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long…"

Alex's was astounded by her beautiful voice. He'd never heard a voice so amazing like hers but her voice when she's singing? '_Indescribable…'_

"Oh…that's…you sing better than I thought…" he admitted.

"Really?" she said shyly.

"Entirely…" he said touching her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Oh…thanks…" she reached her hand to touch the one on her face. He smiled at her. She moved in to hug him and he held her close to him. She kissed the part of his neck below his right ear. He squeezed her tighter. Suddenly she pushed him away.

"Ugh, I knew this would happ–" she put her hand on his mouth, silencing him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at his eyes with a shocked expression. He moved his hand to gesture what would be a 'what?' She just got up and pulled out a Desert Eagle. Alex's eyes widened as she loaded the gun and cocked it. '_She's dressed in like nothing and she's holding a magnum…that's fucking sexy…'_ he thought as she left the room and he went after her.


	3. Pull The Trigger

Jessie ran across the hall without a single sound while Alex had to drag his feet to reduce the noise of his movement. She went right to Dana's room to check on her and woke her up, telling her to not make a single sound no matter what. The little girl agreed and Jessie left the room. Alex was about to walk behind her when Dana grabbed his vest.

"What, baby?" he whispered to Dana.

"Don't leave me, Alex. I'm scared." she whispered.

"You're safe up here but I need to make sure Jessie will be okay as well. Everything will be okay just stay in here like Jessie said. I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you." he reassured her and kissed her forehead, leaving the room afterward and closed the door in almost completely silent.

Alex couldn't call for Jessie so all he could do was swift around the house and try to find her. He was about to turn the corner to go into the kitchen but was stopped by someone grabbing him by the mouth and pulled him back by the hand. He immediately looked to see Jessie holding the barrel of the pistol to her mouth indicating for him to keep quiet.

"If anything, get back to Dana. She's the main priority here." Jessie whispered.

"Alright, what do I do?" he asked wanting to go with Jessie as he became a bit protective of her, which wasn't like him at all. The _only _person he was protective over was Dana and then bordered into being overly protective to the point that it could be suffocating. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He looked shocked but when she was about to go he pulled her back into a hug and kissed her temple. _'I can't believe I just did that…what's gotten into you, Mercer?_'

She held his hand and pulled him with her, but let go soon enough to support the gun that was aimed like she was a pro. '_Judging by the fact she didn't look through the scope and missed my head earlier, she must be…almost natural.'_

She let her grip on the gun loosen and scratched her head with the tip of the pistol in confusion.

"Fucking hell…let's go back, Alex. Nobody's here." she said. Just as they were about to walk away a voice spoke up from the dark of the house. Jessie quickly aimed her gun at where the voice was coming from.

"Well, well Jessie…isn't he a keeper?" a boy around Jessie's age appeared.

"Tyler, what the _fuck_ are you doing _here_?" she asked, not lowering her gun.

"I've come to your call, baby." he walked closer to her.

"Get out, shithead. I told you there's no 'us', no 'darling' or 'baby' anymore. Get the fuck out."

Tyler inched closer.

"I'll shoot." she proclaimed.

"No, you won't." he called her bluff. She shot past him, putting a clean whole in between two picture frames. Suddenly Dana screamed and Alex looked at Jessie shocked, Jessie returning the look.

"Already got a fucking kid with him, too? Why weren't you so quick to jump into bed with me, huh? You're such a slut. How long have you been with this dick face anyway? You were cheating on me. Bitch! I'll kill you!"

Alex got his fists ready to get at this guy. '_This fuck's not talking about my Jessie-Lynn like that. He's dead! …my Jessie-Lynn…mine..I'm going crazy. I hate people. I hate girls. What the fuck!'_

"Come again? I'm the one with a fucking Eagle in my hand. Watch it, Hendricks."

"Oh I'm so badass because my daddy's a commander!" he mocked her.

A shot rang through the home again and Dana started crying.

"Alex, go to her!"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Ugh, you men are such a pain in the ass!" Alex grunted and went to his sister.

With her guard down, Tyler seized the moment to throw a small knife into her thigh.

Jessie screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

"That's it bitch. Your man isn't here for you now!" he yelled as he went toward her.

She raised her hand and shot him in the balls. He screamed and blood started running out. She got up and walked toward him without a limp. Alex came back to her aide but stood back watching her walk further away from him.

"No, he's not here for me right now…" she said and pulled the knife out of her leg without a sign of pain.

"You love him, that Alex is his name?" she bent down to him and blood started pouring out of her leg.

"More than anything, Tyler. He's a true friend." she whispered before she stabbed him in the open wound and pulled the knife back out and then stabbed him in his thigh exactly where he got her. She got up and looked down at him with a good amount of pity but more emotionless.

"I was never yours to have, Tyler. Only Alex could have me if anything were to happen, which I doubt…oh and by the way, he's not my man and I'm still a virgin." she clarified before putting a bullet right in the middle of his forehead. The body of this asshole had now lain lifeless with blood pouring out from various places. She turned around and was surprised to see Alex there and she stared blankly at him. _'That was a bit heartless...doesn't she feel anything for what she just did?'_

"You killed him? Was that necessary?" He asked. '_Course it was, better she did it than me.'_

"Was it necessary?" she repeated. "HE STABBED ME, ALEX!" she said pointing to her open wound that was spilling blood down her leg and started crying. The pain was getting to her.

Alex walked up to her and bent down to her leg. He gently put his arms around her leg and she twitched. He kissed the wound softly and lovingly despite getting blood on his face which he wiped off after. '_Why the fuck did I do that?' _

Alex picked her up and placed her to sit up and lean against the side of the island in the kitchen.

"I already called the cops, Dana insisted." he admitted.

"Alright. Ugh, I'm so fucked."

"No, listen. Dana started crying and I went to get her. He threw the knife in your leg and you fell, he came toward you but your gun slipped away. You pulled the knife out and threw it at him, and got him in the thigh. You have really good aim, I know that now. It stepped him back a bit giving you enough time to get your gun. When you stood up he came rushing toward you and you pulled the trigger."

"…really? You just thought of that?"

"Pretty much."

"You truly are amazing, Alex Mercer, you know that?" she smiled and he returned it.

"What of Dana?"

"She's okay, a bit reserved now, but hanging in there."

"That's great. I'm sorry if I scared her, but I meant about her testimony."

"The government knows that I'm her legal guardian and the history of my mother, being in jail and whatnot. She's only eight. She can't testify without my permission. I won't let them and she didn't see anything to begin with."

"Great." she said relieved.


	4. Conscience

**Author's Note: I should have mentioned this previously, but the song in the 2nd chapter is called Gravity by Sara Barielles.**

**Things have been edited in the story, I've made them much younger to make the story better and build up to his true character.**

**I know I'm uploading them fast. Like I said, it's just coming to me!**

**Hope you like it so far! :3**

A few hours later, Alex and Jessie were handing out their Alibis to the cops while a paramedic checked up on Dana to see if any therapy would be needed. Luckily, she came out fine.

"Their Alibis are legitimate. Ms. Adams seems a little shaken though, Sir."

"That's expected. What of the little girl?"

"She's with her brother now, nothing to be concerned about. There's no way of contacting Ms. Mercer and the son seems to want it that way. What do we do from here, Sir?

"I'll have to run it by the chief and see what he thinks is best. For now, their statements are all we can go with."

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†

"Ah! Watch it! Geez…"

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's alright; you're doing a wonderful job nonetheless."

The paramedic smiled. Alex and Dana came up to her as the police were waiting for the paramedic to finish up with the wound in Jessie's leg.

"How long is it going to take for this...wonderful present…to heal?" Jessie asked as she winced at the pain of the curved needle and threads go through her wound.

"Seeing the damage, I'd say the wound should be sealed within three months, but the inside would be healed around December."

"What?!" Dana spoke up in horror and pulled away from Alex to run to Jessie's side, hugging her.

"It's okay Dana; you'll take good care of her won't you?" Alex chuckled.

"Of course she will, Alex. She'll be the best…uh…nurse!"

"Yeah!" Dana exclaimed.

Alex smiled at the two, but the smile faded quickly and he told the girls he wanted to take a walk.

_'I don't know how I feel anymore…something's wrong, I can feel it…I'm losing myself…I feel like I'm forgetting Dana to an extent…and myself…I need to break away…but I can't…my feelings are in too deep…fuck my life…' _he looked up at the moon.

_'What are you doing to me, Jessie-Lynn? How do you have this control over me? I hardly know you…I'm scared of you…or am I just afraid of myself? I could kill her…imagine that…take that innocence from her…sweet…no, what the fuck are you saying, Mercer?!' _he sighed and looked back to see Jessie with a worried look on her face.

_'Maybe it's because you're the only person, on the outside, who understood me. No, I don't want her fucking pity. Think. Think…you are Alex Mercer. You're an asshole. If you're going to hang around her, go after one thing and don't get your feelings involved. One woman broke you, that's good enough…fuck her. Just fuck her. Don't stop. Just take that from her and give nothing in return. But how would I do that? I've never seen someone handle a gun like that, and a knife as well? I might as well kill myself if I try to force her into something she doesn't want to do. Seduce her, Mercer. You can get her. You only want her body. You don't give a fuck about how nice she is. You don't want her sympathy 'cause of your fucked up past. Just her body…her amazing body…her soft skin against yours…her silky hair…those intriguing and heartfelt eyes…oh those eyes…those lips…' _he looked down the path.

_'I'm going to fall for her…I think I've already begun…ugh; I'm too young for this shit.'_

"Are you okay, Alex?" he turned around to see Jessie closer that he thought…or wanted right now.

"Yeah, I'm…good. Where's Dana?"

"She's back in her room, she fell asleep."

"Oh, wow. How long was I out here?"

"About forty minutes."

"Oh…"

"Look, Alex…"

Alex started thinking about his contemplations earlier. This was exactly what drove him. Everything about this girl just intrigued him. He snapped back to what he decided.

"Alex?" she asked again, putting her hand on his face and the other on his chest. He looked at her and grunted.

"What?" he snapped. She looked at him shocked but her expression changed from that to hurt…but quickly changed to an expression that said 'well fuck you'. She snickered at him and walked away. He put a hand out to stop her but only too late. _'Fuck!' _

He went after her.

"Jessie! Jessie, wait!" he called and ran into the house after her and tried to follow her into the room, but she closed the door in his face and locked it before he could try to prevent it.

"Jessie! Jessie-Lynn, open the door please, I'm sorry!" _'You're sorry? You poor, idiotic asshole.' _

"Just leave, Alex. Jesus. You wanna get shot too?" she snapped.

"Jessie, don't make me break down the door."

"Fuck you, Mercer."

Alex banged his fist on the door and it shook and he heard her gasp.

"God damn it, woman! Open the motherfucking door!"

He was about to kick it in but as soon as he lunged to it, she opened the door and his forced went toward her. She tried to take a step back but slipped on the sweater she took off when she went into the room and threw it on the floor and when he came crashing down on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent the hard fall that awaited her.

Now they were on the floor, getting adjusted from the fall and found themselves in a position. She'd let her arms go from around his neck and he propped himself up with his arms on the floor, but next to her breasts and they were staring straight at each other. One of her legs was spread out around his knees and the other was around his waist, bringing them…extremely close.

"Jessie…I didn't mean to…"

"Whatever." she sneered and tried to squirm away only to be stopped by him moving his hand to firmly grab the leg that was on him.

"Don't fucking move."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. I thought you were a true friend and now you end up being a dick. That's just great, Alex. Thanks a lot for showing me that there really aren't decent people in the world. Hopefully Dana doesn't come out like you!"

"**Don't** bring Dana into this, Jessie."

"Let me go, Mercer."

"…no."

She tried to push him away but found herself even closer to him, and she could feel him harden against her. She looked terrified. _'Please God, don't let it happen like this…I can't take this…'_ she pleaded in her mind.

He took her hands and pulled her on top of him, hugging her.

"I can't lose you right now." he admitted. She felt a tear fall on her shoulder. She looked at him to see his piercing eyes staring straight at her in distraught. She kissed the tear away.

"I thought you were different, Alex…I did…" she said and started crying.

"Don't cry…please…I know I'm an asshole. I hate people. I honestly do. I don't want to open up to you. I want to hate you, but I can't and it makes me want to hate you more. There's something about you that reassures me that there's actually someone in the world that cares about…not myself only, but Dana too."

"Alex…"

"I don't plan on having feelings for you, Jessie-Lynn. But if I do develop such a thing…"

"Asshole!" she said and tried to push him away and his grip only got tighter.

"Can you sit still and let me speak?!" he demanded and she sat there and pouted.

"You need to stop flirting with me. I'm not as kind or gentle as you think and I don't know…what could happen and if I ever did anything to you…I'd…"

"I play around with you, Alex. That's who I am. I thought you knew that, and don't think I'm gentle either."

He moved his hands up to hold her waist that fit perfectly in his embrace.

"I want you to continue where you were before you killed that little shit…"

"I don't understand what you mean…"

Alex picked her up, still in the same position, with her legs around him and her arms around his neck, staring into each other's eyes once again. He went into his room and put her to sit on the bed, closed the door and locked it, then came back and handed her the bottle of vodka that had more than half of its contents left. She stared at the bottle and then looked up at him. He took the bottle from her and took a gulp before handing it back to her. _'That's right, Alex. Get her drunk and fuck her. That's all you want.' _

She took a drink from it, a bit skeptical of where this was headed. They stared at each other in silence, taking turns drinking from the bottle. Less than half of it was gone now and she was now laughing happily at him showing off how much he could drink and playing with his hair every now and then, but the alcohol wasn't touching him…sort of. He was just more sober than she was. He knew he needed this to go through with his plan. _'Good, just a little bit more…'_

A quarter left.

_'That's right, drink up.' _he told her in his thoughts as she gulped down a good chunk, leaving the last bit for him. He took it and slowly poured in on her shoulder, letting it drip down her collarbone and hiding inside her shirt. He brought his mouth to her shoulder and started sucking up whatever vodka he could, down to her collarbone but left her chest alone. He kissed her neck and she moaned lightly at his touch. He held the back of her head with one hand and the small of her back with the other, bringing her down onto the bed softly. He continued kissing her neck and her fingers started running through her hair. He brought her arms up, locking his fingers with his.

Alex avoided her lips, knowing that would screw up his plans. Apparently a kiss is more significant than he thought it would have been. He started kissing the dent in her collar bone and she moaned.

He snapped out of it.

She looked at him frustrated and curious.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"It isn't right. You're drunk. I don't want it to be like this." _'What the fuck?!' _

"I don't understand…I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but when it's right. When I'm ready…for you…I'm not going to rush you, I respect you too much to do such a thing." he said and with that he raised the blankets and tucked her under them, following her and held her close to him. _'She wouldn't have remembered! She won't be so close and cuddly with you tomorrow!' _

_'…at least she'll forget what said to her…'_

He smiled and closed his eyes and they fell asleep.

**Thanks Laluzi for giving me the advice, it really makes the story better for me and it makes that gap that I was trying to fill! 3**


	5. Marry? Children?

"Jessie?" a sleepy-eyed Dana called out. There was no answer. She heard the shower running and went over to the cracked door.

"Jessie?" she called out once more and opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Alex?"

"I don't know, did you check by the pool?" she suggested.

"No…" and the little girl went to do just that. She came back a minute later.

"I can't find Linkin!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Ah, well Alex maybe took Linkin for a walk. Don't worry he'll be back soon." Dana plopped down on the toilet seat, swinging her legs.

"Jessie, do you like my brother?" Dana said in a straightforward tone. There was a pause. How had the little girl randomly decided to ask that? Did she see how close they were getting?

"Why do you ask that?" Jessie evaded the question.

"Because he likes you…" she said softly as the water cut off. Jessie pulled back the curtain with an eyebrow quirked up.

"He does?" she asked a bit surprised. They hardly knew each other. Jessie was just attracted to the guy, probably did like him too, but not to the extent where she wanted him…at least she thought she didn't…

"I don't want you to take him away from me." Dana said looking up at her sad-eyed. The two of them didn't hear the front door open and close. Alex grabbed Linkin's snout and held it shut telling him to hush and listen as the puppy wiggled around trying to break free. He listened to the talking going on.

"Dana, I'm not going to 'take' Alex away from you. Besides, you don't know that he likes me for sure. Your brother…is different. I don't think he likes me, and yeah I kind of like him, but I'm not going to date him."

"You aren't? But why?"

"Because I'm not ready to date someone right now, and Alex is a distant human being. I couldn't hold a relationship with him."

"BUT HE LIKES YOU, JESSIE!"

"There's no need to yell, Dana. Do you want me to go out with your brother?"

"Yes! Well, no…I don't know! He deserves somebody!" the girl said in a panicky tone as they exited the washroom and went to Jessie room. Alex watched the little girl trail behind the naked young woman. _'How could you have denied that last night?'_

"Look, Dana. When that time comes, if it's supposed to happen, it'll happen. Right now, I just want to concentrate on keeping you guys away from your mother. I don't like her."

"I don't like her either, can I live with you?" Dana asked enthusiastically. Jessie giggled.

"I'm afraid not, love. I couldn't live with Alex, he'd drive me crazy."

"But you know how I feel now! Pleeeeeeeease!" the little girl begged. _'Now my own sister doesn't want to be near me...great.'_

"Look, I'll see as the time passes on. Right now, I need you to help me with this cut."

"When you and Alex get married, will you guys have kids?" there was complete silence. _'Me? Marry Jessie-Lynn?' _Alex thought hard on that one.

"What makes you think I'm going to marry your brother, Dana?"

"Because I want him to, and Alex gives me everything I want." she stated.

"Dana, I'm fifteen. I'm not looking for marriage."

"But Alex is." Alex's face widened. _'No I'm not! Am I…?'_

"I doubt that. At our age, we don't know what we want." Dana grunted.

Alex scuffled around to make it seem like he just got in with Linkin.

"Oh hey, Alex!" Jessie said happily.

"Hey, Alex…" Dana pouted.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Dana.

"You won't ma–"

"She's fine." Jessie said covering Dana's mouth as Dana gave Alex an 'evil eye'.

"…okay?" he said as Linkin's leash slipped through his fingers and the puppy ran to his mommy to sniff her cut. Alex turned and walked away thankful that he didn't go through with what he initially planned last night, and most of all, she forgot about him being an asshole to her. _'I can't lose her…not right now…she makes Dana happy.' _

"Alex!" Dana yelled out. He turned around and she ran to him, grabbed his arm and went to where he was going. He smiled at Jessie and went with Dana.

"He's some kinda guy, huh Linkin?" Jessie said dreamy-eyed and looked down at Linkin who just panted happily and barked at her.

"Dana…no."

"But why?!"

"Because she has a life of her own, we can't interrupt that and with everything that's going to happen now…it's just not a good idea, I'm sorry."

"How about after?" Dana bargained. Alex gestured for her to sit on his lap and she did so.

"I can't afford to change your school and we can't expect Jessie to do everything for us, it's…it's not right. I'll get a job and we can leave Sandra and get our own place. You can change schools then, alright?"

"Okay…Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want children?" Alex looked shocked at Dana.

Jessie stood in the hallway; it was her turn to listen to the little one interrogate Alex.

"Perhaps…one day."

"With Jessie? Be honest!" she demanded. Alex sat there thinking for a moment. _'What is it with her? She's not my soul mate and I don't believe in that shit in the first place…'_

"Preferably…I guess. I mean, I like her; but children aren't exactly what a guy my age is thinking about with a girl right now…"

"Do you want to fuck her?" Dana asked plainly. Jessie put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Dana's guts to ask such things.

"Dana! Where are you learning these things from?!"

"Aha! So you do!" Dana exclaimed jumping off his lap and pointing to him like he just committed a crime.

"Uh…"

Jessie couldn't take it anymore she walked into the doorway and looked at the two.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Alex! It's Friday! Can't we stay for the weekend?" The little girl pleaded to her brother. Alex grunted. She gave him an expression that won her anything she wanted from him her whole life and she knew as well as he did that he couldn't say no.

"Fine…" _'This is going to be…awkward…'_ the two teens thought.

That evening, two teens chose horror movies that wouldn't scare the child half to death this time, but frightening enough to make the child scream so they could still laugh at her. As it was last time, Linkin laying down next to Dana on the left side who was sitting next to Jessie and Alex at the end.

Alex had fallen asleep first, followed by Jessie. When Dana saw that they were sleeping, she took Linkin and went to her room to find her own bed, leaving the TV on because she didn't know how to turn it off.

Jessie woke up at Alex's movement to find herself on top of him. She looked at him sleeping for several seconds and began to think.

_'He doesn't like me…at least I don't think so. But he said he'd like to have children with me…fuck, Jessie. Can you see yourself with him for the rest of your life?' _she asked herself raising her head from his chest to look at him. _'Yeah, I guess I can…but those are the thoughts of a teenager. That's just infatuation. Isn't it?'_

Jessie was shaken from her thoughts as Alex moved again. She got up, changed into her new moniki and went into the hot tub. She remembered what happened in the pool yesterday and begun fantasizing about what would have happened if it carried on without Dana's interruption… 

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked as he got into the hot tub.

"Wha–?" Jessie asked half minded. Alex laughed.

"You fell asleep in here, didn't you?"

"It's apparently so." she smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he eyed down her body.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Same. I apparently fell asleep on the couch though."

"I did too."

"That eager to get on me, eh?" he flirted.

"Nice, Alex." she evaded the question.

"So what were you and Dana talking about?" he asked inquisitively.

"Girl stuff."

"She said the same thing, like what the hell. Do you guys have a pact or something?"

"Nope, just the chick code." Jessie said teasingly.

"Ugh, you guys have that too?"

"No, we _girls_ have it too." She corrected him in a smartass tone.

"What's going on?" Dana asked as she saw the two sitting in the hot tub.

"Alex was just telling me about how he's going to put you up for adoption."

"Not if I put him up for it first." she stated sleepily. Jessie burst out laughing as Alex looked a bit shocked at his little sister's come back.

"What the fuck?" was all he could ask afterward. Jessie shrugged at him and looked back at Dana, but the two realized that the little girl was already gone. Alex leaned closer to see if he could view her from inside. Jessie moved to look at him and he looked down a bit to see her amazingly close. He sat back down–though he wasn't really off the seat to begin with–and kept looking at her.

"Hey, sexy." she teased.

"…hey." he said cautiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his. Now their lips were brushing and Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling closer. He kept moving his lips to hers but she kept moving the same distance to keep that position. She got on top of him and put her hands on his face and his hands were placed on her hips. She moved her hands down his neck and moved her hips on him just a bit and she felt 'him' twitch and his grip tighten. Just as she was about to kiss him, she whispered something.

"Whatcha say…?" he said clearly turned on, not to say she couldn't feel that under her.

"I said…sucker…" she stated again and got off of him laughing, got out of the hot tub and jumped into the pool. Alex grunted.

"Why don't I get away with things like that?!" he said a bit ticked off.

"Because, for one, you don't try and two, I can control myself, unlike yo'self!" she laughed and dove into the pool.

_'You like her…just ask her out then…' _Alex thought of this…_'I don't see that going very well. She's too…social. I hate people. But I don't have to go out into the public with her…yeah I would. She'd want to go out to dinner and shit like that. Besides she's going to be famous…it just wouldn't work…but maybe it would…just wait…and see…' _

"Alex?" Jessie asked and he snapped out of his thoughts. He got out of the hot tub and jumped straight into the pool knowing he can't swim. Jessie panicked and went after him and helped bring him back up and swam him over to the edge of the pool so he could hold on, but now she was trapped.

"Why'd you do that? You can't swim!"

"I know. I just wanted to…uh…know how it felt. It was exhilarating." he said still breathing heavy and heart pounding. Jessie smiled.

"That's good for you."

Alex put a hand on her face. She looked at him shakily. She wanted it, that little kiss. _'Just ask her…do it…Dana wants it to happen…' _Jessie hugged him. Alex kissed her shoulder. _'Just ask me, Alex…I want to see you so much more…' _

"Jessie…uh…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"What's going to happen with Tyler dead?"

"I didn't think of that yet…I guess not." Alex could feel her legs wrap around his. Dana walked out and saw them but didn't interrupt. She just turned around went inside and did a fist pump.

"I'm scared…you're not going to be arrested, are you?" he asked, hugging her again. Jessie couldn't help but laugh and Alex felt her chest moving against his from this.

"Absolutely not! They couldn't try even if they wanted to. My father's the General for the Air Force on Manhattan Island.

"Oh wow, that's a pretty powerful position…"

"Yup, I'm actually, besides my age, qualified to be in it but I don't want to be part of his little game." she added, touching his face. "So don't worry, Alex."

"Alright…"

"What is it _now_?" she asked, catching on to his lingering words and looked at him.

"D-do you…wanna…uh..g-g-o out…on a…d-date…w-with m-m-m…m-me?" Alex stuttered. Jessie looked at him a bit surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually ask…but…yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you." she said smiling at him.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to say no!"

"Alex, there's no _real_ reason for me to deny you a date." Alex stared at her blankly.

"But we can't be a couple after becau–"

"Oh for fuck sakes! There's always a catch with every _fucking_ thing in my life! Go to a foster home, come back to an abusive alcoholic mother! Go to school finally; get picked on for being smarter than the idiots! Ask a beautiful girl out, she says yes, thankfully but now she doesn't wanna be my girl an–"

"ALEX YOU'RE SWIMMING!" Jessie cut him off.

"What?"

"You're swimming, Alex!" she pointed out.

"He looked at himself and realized that he wasn't near her anymore and panicked, sinking.

"…well…you were…" she said as he went down and proceeded to save him and brought him out of the pool and onto the grass.

"I *cough* thought the guys were supposed to *cough* be the heroes." he stated.

"Well, apparently not." she teased but made sure he was okay. "You're okay, that's what matters to me the most…"

"Then why can't we be together?!" he said getting his anxiety all worked up.

"Because I just killed someone, genius. People knew that Tyler and I were 'dating'." she explained making quotation marks with her fingers. "That and I'm just not ready. I'll gladly go on little dates with you, but when I'm completely ready, I _will _be your girl…and your girl _only_." she explained. Alex sighed feeling like an idiot. _'Now what I just did is going to make her change her mind…'_

"And no, what you just did isn't going to make me change my mind." She said like she read his mind.

He stared at her blankly.

"And no, I didn't just read your mind." she gave an evil smirk.

He stared at his blankly and then pulled her on the grass, rolling over so he was hovering over her.

"You're weird." he commented.

"You're a dork." she smiled and reached her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're….beautiful…"

"…Alex."

"I know, I know…"

"Kiss me."

"What? Really?"

"No." she admitted and rolled over laughing. Alex grunted.

"I'll get back at you one day, Jessie-Lynn." he stated and kissed her soft forehead. The two heard giggling and looked up at the deck to see little Dana spying on them with glazed eyes, throwing a couple pieces of dry fruit loops on him.

"DANA!" Alex screamed and got off Jessie to run after her, followed by Linkin barking like crazy.

Jessie just stayed there smiling and all dreamy-eyed. _'You're falling for Alex Mercer. No, I'm not! Am I? He IS super hot, and romantic, and all over me…that just proves he wants nothing in a relationship but sex. Well, technically it doesn't, it just shows that he has a mass amount of affection for you…maybe I will be his girl…one day…'_ she smiled.

**What did you think of this chapter? :D **


	6. Lieutenant General

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! How are you liking the story so far? Good? Bad? Review pls! LOL**

**Anyway, here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy!**

The rest of the weekend went fairly well, and then the three were back to their normal routine, going to school, hanging out (mostly going to the mall) and then going their separate ways to return home and wait to see each other the next day. Alex got a small job to better support him and his sister. Even though he never showed it, Alex grieved for Jessie in those limited hours away from her. He tried to deny it as much as possible, but he was falling for her more and more as the time went on.

There was a small hearing in the month of June for Tyler's death but, like Jessie predicted, she got away scot free, except for having to do some work around her father's base for punishment. Punishment for what? Her father never gave an answer, but over the years, it was obvious he had wished she was a guy instead; though that clearly didn't stop him. Alex was happy that she wasn't a guy, for obvious reasons.

Alex and Jessie had already set up a date in two weeks, his birthday, and now all he needed to do was find someone he could trust to watch Dana but the problem was who. He didn't trust anyone, which was certainly clear. Perhaps they'd just leave Dana at the guest house. She was a capable girl, and she knew the rules. She wouldn't be bored; she'd have Linkin with her. She learnt how to use things around the place too so she'd have plenty to do and they'd get her a pizza so she wouldn't go hungry. That was a good idea. She'd stay at the house.

Alex's birthday was just two weeks away and Jessie already got the jacket, paying them to hide it and deny it to _anyone_ who asked for it, knowing that he'd probably try to get it for himself, until his birthday passed. '_Genius, Jess' _she applauded herself. It just didn't seem like enough…she came across a beautiful short, sleeveless dress but next to it, there was a black jean-dress. It was also sleeveless and had silver buttons from the top down to the hips where rings were held for a belt and then cut into the skirt that reach just after her butt with a silver zipper on the left thigh. She tried it on, loved it and bought it. She just needed shoes. _'I don't like heels…maybe silver boots? Or perhaps just knee-high sneakers…hmm…' _ She wanted to look different for Alex. She wasn't too sure why she was dressing up for him, but she was going with it nonetheless She went with Grey Moccasins with black and white fur (not real of course) and a little aboriginal design on the top of the foot of the shoes in black beads that made the shape of an arrow. _'Is it too simple; just a dress and boots? It's different, that's for sure…I guess that's it. I think it looks better without more stuff. Just get new rings and whatnot for my piercings.' _She decided.

On the other side of the mall was Alex Mercer heading for the store that sold the jacket. He wanted to look good for Jessie. When he got to the store, the Jacket was gone. _'Just my fucking luck…'_ he went into the store and asked and they said they were sold out. Alex grunted and left to just walk around. It wasn't long before the two bumped into each other, literally. Luckily, Jessie didn't drop any of the bags but toppled over a bit. When she looked up she saw a certain hot guy standing in front of her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…just decided to come here, I guess."

"Where's Dana?"

"At school, obviously." he laughed out.

"Walk with me." she asked and wrapped her arm around his. He seemed shocked but was quite satisfied with the look of the girl of his dreams hanging off his arm.

"What a cute couple!" "They look so good together!" "Oh my God, I'm so jealous of her right now!" "Why would she choose him? She'd look better with me!" "I give it a month before he knocks her up." people commented as the two walked around the mall toward the coffee shop. _'Maybe we are meant to be together…'_ the two thought to themselves.

The two got their drinks and sat down and looked at each other for a while.

"So…I think I know what to do with Dana for our…uh…"

"Date?" she giggled.

"Yeah."

"Well do tell me." she smiled. He grinned nervously and suggested his idea.

"Well Dana knows how to take care of herself and I'm certainly not leaving her with Sandra. So with Dana being competent and knowing what and what not to do like going outside or answering the phone and especially not answering the door. If we bought her a pizza, we could leave her at the house."

"Which house?"

"The guest house."

"The guest house…hmm…I don't see why not. Of course you've thought this through and wouldn't do anything to compromise Dana's safety so I think it's quite a good idea. She knows how to use the pistol so that's a good protection. I'd say Linkin is another but he's a puss," they both laughed at the fact.

"Alright, so it's good?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she agreed and looked at her phone.

"It's almost three, we should pick up Dana." she pointed out and they left to do just that.

When they got to Alex's place after picking up Dana and getting her some ice cream, they came through the door with something unexpected and extremely disgusting to see. Dana screamed and ran out back to the car and Alex almost threw up. His mother was having sex with an overly fat man, obviously one of her alcohol buddies.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" he screamed and the two looked at them and continued. Jessie put her hand on Alex's face. "I got this, Alex." he nodded and backed down.

Jessie walked up to the two adults 'going at it' and took out a pistol from inside of her jacket with three starts on each side, putting the gun to the back of his head.

"I am Lieutenant General Lynn Adams of the United States of America Air Force. You are trespassing property and I have the right to put a bullet in your skull at will, step down and exit the property."

The man put his hands up and did as asked.

"You little bitch! This is MY property now get off it befo–" Sandra was cut off as Jessie pulled out an identical gun and pointed it at the woman.

"I can take you in for child neglect, abuse and exposition of drugs and or alcohol to your children as well as having sexual transactions with another adult in front of them, added by prostitution if you co-operate. Or I could put a bullet in your skull making it easier for me to file a simple paper; the decision is yours to make, ma'am." Jessie said plainly.

Sandra shut up as well looking terrified of the teenager with authority to shoot.

"Owned…" Alex said under his breath shocked at this girl he was slowly falling for's actions. She was more intellectual and powerful than he thought.

"Ms. Mercer, you are stripped of your right of guardianship over your biological children: Mercer, Alexander J. and Mercer, Dana A. You will stand in front of a judge of my choice and accept your sentence. Alexander will be emancipated and his secondhand guardianship over Dana will become priority. Your welfare check will be given to Alex on your behalf and he will receive added financial support as a minor taking care of himself as well as his sister. Do you understand these consequences?" Jessie asked. The woman nodded as her wrists were snapped into cuffs.

"Alex, stay here with Dana. I've got to take her to the base. I'll be back within the hour." she explained. Alex nodded and she was off with the woman and Dana came inside, hugging Alex. Alex still stood there in shock with his arm on Dana's shoulder. He was free. His sister was free. Free of Sandra's abuse. But he was so heartless toward the woman; he was more amazed by the girl who made this possible. _'She's a Lieutenant General…at fifteen…holy shit.' _

It was a little more than three hours and Dana fell asleep already, but Jessie came back with a few forms.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed him the form.

"You need to sign for guardianship over and emancipation for yourself."

"And what's this other form?" he asked as he signed the two papers.

"I'm getting you out of this shithole." she said in a relieved tone.

"…I don't understand." he admitted.

"I got an apartment, Alex. For you and Dana. I know you're thinking about the bills and whatnot, I've got that covered. You just stay there and I take care of the rest. Dana will be transferred to a new school as well." she said and pulled out a new cell phone and gave it to him.

"A cell phone…? Jessie you don't have to do thi–"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

They stared at each other for several seconds. Then Alex made the move. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, sending a chill down both of their spines.

"I don't deserve to have you in my life, Jessie-Lynn, but I'm so grateful for it. Knowing you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Like I've said before, you've changed me, Alex." she repeated and hugged him again.

It wasn't long before the two teens found themselves dragging each other to Alex's room, slamming the door and falling onto the bed, Jessie wrapping her legs with Alex's. Alex looked at her as they wrapped each other's fingers together. They laid there in the moment, getting ready for that first kiss before there was a knock on the door. The two quickly separated and looked at the door to see Dana rubbing her eye. She must've woken up from him slamming the door. _'Damn it, child!'_ Alex yelled at her in his mind. Dana walked toward them, crawled on the bed and lied down between them, falling asleep again. Alex and Jessie looked at each other wanted to fling her into her own room and continue where they were. Instead, they just lied down as well and the three of them were asleep soon enough.

It was a bit awkward for the two teens after they stopped pursuing each other for that kiss for a while, though they flirted every now and then behind Dana's back. They were already up and around packing things and leaving other items they didn't want or could have been replaced, like the beds and dressers…and almost everything in the house; except clothing and little personal things like Dana's precious toys. Alex informed the university that he was moving and he quit his job. Jessie put her music on hold as well and Dana was pulled out of that horrid school. Alex would be getting his driver's license to get a little car so not to depend on Jessie and most importantly to avoid having to take public transit to commute back and forth. Things were really looking good from here…maybe there was hope in a decent future for the broken teenager, though he picked up the habit of smoking after seeing Jessie do it sometimes and it was becoming more frequent with her.

"So what does the place look like?" Alex asked as he exhaled his smoke while Jessie pulled in hers and raised a finger to signal the answer coming.

"It's a two bedroom flat on the nineteenth floor. It has glass barriers for the balcony, but I had metal bars installed in front of them to be safe. The living room and kitchen are connected, as well as the dining room. The bathroom is fairly sized." she said and flicked her smoke, getting up to walk over to him.

"Don't worry, Alex…everything will be okay. You're free. _She's_ free." she reassured the paranoid teen and kissed his cheek gently. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder and held her other hand in his.

"Alex!" Dana sang and he grunted.

"Yes?" he asked blankly.

"I need help!"

"You always need help…" he said to himself and Jessie giggled. Alex squeezed her butt and gave her nose a little peck before he went inside to help the little girl who was such a major cock block. As he walked into the door, Jessie's phone rang.

"Speak, oh humble one." she answered

"Wesley, I told you not to call me right now. Why are you so deaf, boy?"

Alex stood up and silenced Dana, covering her ears in the process.

"He's not my boyfriend. No, I'm not going to fuck him. Yes, we're going on a date. No, I'm not moving in with him. Ugh you ask too many questions. The band can be put together later. NO I'm not going to ask him to join it. Because if we start a relationship, it'll be a bit retarded and he has a sister, he can't go on tours and I don't even know if he can sing or play an instrument for that matter. Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to? Alright, bye love. Kisses. Muah."

"So, how many days until my birthday?" Alex asked Jessie, putting his arm behind her waist.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Uh…yeah…forget I ever asked that. Ever. Until you die."

"Done." she said and he kissed her forehead.

"Done what?" Dana asked quite curiously.

"Done packing for the day." He said.

"YAY!" The child screamed running off.

"What now?" she asked.

"House?"

"What house?"

"For the moment…" he said and pulled her closer and put a hand on her face. "Our house."

She smiled at him. It kind of felt like they were dating but the fact was still there and it did bother both of them, but it would have to do for now.


	7. The Date

**Author's Note: I know the chapters are short, but it makes more sense to me to put them in seperate chapters as a transition between the different settings. Anyway, enjoy! **

"Oh Alex, you look so cool!" Dana exclaimed as her brother came out of the bathroom. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt; he didn't like ties, so he didn't wear one. Besides, it was a date, not a conference. He didn't have anything to wear over it though. _'That jacket would have looked good with this…' _

"Do I? I don't want to look like an idiot…"

"You _are_ an idiot, there's a difference…" Jessie said coming into his bedroom after getting dressed. She was wearing what she'd bought with some eyeliner and black glitter eye shadow just for the date, her first date…_their_ first date.

"Jessie…"Alex said speechless as he eyed her down. Dana saw this as her cue and booked it out the room.

"You look good, Alex." she complimented him, blushing. He walked up to her and held her by her hips and looked at her chest and then up at her eyes.

"You look…beautiful…" she just blushed at this. Dana was poking her head out of the corner and the two teens knew this but didn't care. She was a child; she was curious and excited that she was getting what she wanted, like she usually does.

"You're missing something though…"

"I knew it…I look like an idiot."

"No, you don't…just close your eyes." she requested and he did as asked.

She slipped something on his arms and pulled it up and was fiddling around with his collar; she pulled up the collar with the jacket and unbuttoned a couple buttons. When she was done, she turned him around and told him to open his eyes. When he did, he was shocked to see the jacket he wanted so badly on him.

"Oh my God…but how…did you know I wanted this?"

"Yup…"

"Jessie…thank you. This means so much to me…"

"Don't, Alex…" she said softly and he put his hand on her face and one under her arm to hold her upper back and he put her arms around him to draw a passionate kiss.

"Eww…" Dana whispered before the two locked lips for the first time and looked at the little girl poking her head through the door frame. Alex and Jessie looked at each other as they got the brilliant idea to share the love. The teens chased Dana down the hall with Linkin following the three. Alex got a hold of the girl first and gave her a big kiss and licked her cheek and Jessie kissed all over her face. Dana laid on the floor disgusted while to two stood there laughing. Linkin apparently felt left out and came over to her, sniffed her face and licked her nose. She then looked at the two teens who unconsciously had their hand entwined with each other's.

"Take your lovey-dovey-ness and get out my house." she said and stuck her tongue out to which Linkin licked and the two teens burst out in laughter and walked out the door.

Alex and Jessie first went to a five-star restaurant as a nice way to start off a date.

"Hello, ma'am, sir. I'm Adrian and I'll be serving you tonight."

"Hello, thanks. What do you have that's good?" Jessie asked.

"Well our buttered lobster is our specialty."

"Oh…"

"Is there something wrong, Jessie?" Alex asked concerned.

"I can't have that; I'm allergic to seafood, well shellfish."

"Oh, my apologies, ma'am. Well, there's always our very popular cheese and tomato pasta with mushroom."

"Hmm…I think I'll go with that, then. Thank you." Jessie said and smiled at the young man.

"Garlic bread with that?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

"And what would you be having tonight, sir?" the waiter asked Alex.

"Huh? Oh…uh…I didn't look at the menu yet…"

"No problem, take your time. Would you two like anything specific to drink?"

"I'll get the strawberry vodka drink…thing. You have that, right?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

"Old enough." she said pulling out a fake ID.

"I see…and you sir?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'll take a Stella Artois."

"I need ID."

"Do you really think that I'd be dating a guy younger than me?!" Jessie snapped.

"No, ma'am. Sorry. I'll be back with your drinks."

"Thanks." she said and the waiter walked away embarrassed for being told off by a young woman.

"Wow…are you supposed to have that if you're a Lieutenant General?"

"They don't know and if they found out, I hack the system, clean it and burn the card." she said simply.

"You really know your shit, don't you?" he asked impressed.

"I have to. So, what are you going to get?" she asked circling the air above his menu.

"I have no idea…to be honest; I'm not very hungry…"

"You aren't either? Oh grazie a dio. I thought I had to shove it down. Let's go." she said as she pulled out a fifty and put it on the table, grabbed Alex's hand and ran out the door.

"Now what…?" he asked nervously.

"I don't want to see a movie, and I'm a little hyper…I know! Come on, get in." she said unlocking the car doors.

"Uh…okay…" he replied and did as told.

There was silence in the car for a couple minutes and it was making Alex feel a bit awkward. Jessie picked up on this and instantly sparked a conversation.

"Can you drive?"

"What? Oh, no."

"Really? It's pretty simple."

"I've picked up on that." he chuckled and she did the same.

"I'll let you try one day. But not with her," she said and patted the steering wheel. "I've spent too much time on this baby. We'll use my Porsche, don't really care for her that much."

"Wow…oh…okay. Are you sure? I mean that's an expensive car."

"It was a gift. More reason to not care if anything happens to it."

"What makes you so sure I'll crash it?"

"I don't think you will, buuuut just in case." she said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Ha, that's funny."

"We're here!" she said and Alex looked out the window.

"A….a club?"

"Yeah! You've never been to one, and it _is_ your birthday so I don't see why not."

"I don't know…I don't like large crowds…"

"You're with _me_, Alex. Everything's gonna be fine. Come on." she reassured him, getting out of the car. _'This woman is going to be the end of me…'_ he followed.

"Hey, Jess." the bouncer greeted as she walked past the chain he unlatched for her.

"Hey!"

"Whoa, whoa. Where ya think you're goin' buddy?" he stopped Alex.

"Uh…I was…uh…" Alex tried answering anxiously. Jessie walked up to Alex, held his hand and put her other one on his chest and looked at the buff man, telling him that Alex was with her.

"Lucky sonofa bitch, eh? With the Queen. Alright, in ya go."

"Uh…thanks." he replied and slipped pass the intimidating man.

"Queen? What did he mean by that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that? That's just a stupid nickname that they gave me."

"Why? What's the _reason_?" he asked as they walked into the large facility beaming with multicolored spotlights twisting every which way and booming music out of large speakers that were on a flashy dance floor under the stereotypically large disco ball filled with people on it by the glass bar filled with countless alcoholic beverages.

"This is why." she said, walking through the crowd to the bar with people basically bowing down to her when she walked past them. Alex made an 'O' face. He had to make a little evilly twisted grin as countless men told him he was lucky to be at her side, that they envy him and gave him a wink and thumb-up. When they got up to the bar, she ordered two shots of tequila.

"What is this?" he said looking at the drink with question.

"Tequila. Shut up and drink it."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday. I'm showing you my lifestyle for about a year. Please, Alex. Can you put your 'whats' and 'whys' aside for the night and just have fun with _me_?" she asked pointing. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow with a grin on his lips as if to say 'you want me to have fun?' and shot the drink down like it was water. Jessie looked amazed at his actions and did the same.

**3 hours and 21 shots later…**

"Let's dance."

"Okay!"

They got on the dance floor and let the music get in their system for a couple seconds. Then the music stopped abruptly and Alex and Jessie were handed shots of Jack Daniels (Jessie's favourite). The two took it and looked at the DJ who made an announcement.

"We all know that our Queen is back, right?" he asked and the crowd cheered.

"We all see that she's got a little prince with her, right?" the crowd cheered again.

"You're real lucky, bro, but let's see if you're fit to be King!" he said and the whole club went in an uproar and everyone shot their drinks back, including Jessie and Alex as well. A song called 'Grind' by Down with Webster came on.

"Dance, Alex."

"I don't know how to." he admitted, looking away and blushing.

"Alright, let me help…"

"How are you supposed to do tha–" she turned around and grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips, pressing their bodies together.

"Just…follow me…" she said and started moving her hips against him. Alex instantly felt himself harden as he followed the flow of her body. She wrapped one arm around his neck from behind her to take it a small step further and his hands started placing themselves where they wanted, nowhere too inappropriate though. He put his head against hers, being able to smell the sweetness of her shampoo and kissed her neck. They stayed dancing, not the same way the entire time, for a few songs before a song that seemed to mean a lot to her came on called 'Use Somebody' by Kings Of Leon and she turned around to face him, putting her elbows to rest on his shoulders with his hands on her hips. A little way into the song she spoke up.

"I always imagined myself with that Mister Right with this song; kinda weird, huh? I'm only fifteen and I've still got little girl fantasies in my head…even though it's slightly anticipated." she blushed and looked down to her left at the floor. Alex held her chin lightly and moved her face up to look at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex brought his lips to hers. Fireworks went up in her mind as they finally locked lips after longing for it since the first day they met. Time stood still for Alex as thoughts started flooding his brain.

_'That's it, you're fucked. You know she's not going to be with you, she'll never go for you. Look at the life she's been leading. I know…but this moment here…she said 'not yet'. I still have a chance…I need her in my life…I…I want her to be the __**only**__ woman in my life. I want her to be the mother of my children…I…think…I'm falling…for her…'_

_'Look at what you've done to yourself, Jess. Enjoy it while it lasts, you're leading the fantasy of a young girl. I am a young girl. This could be infatuation, yes…but infatuation could grow into love…couldn't it?'_

They stopped their kiss and looked at each other lustfully.

"Come on…let's go home…you ruined my night."

"Sorry…"

"No, not like that…I'm not in the mood to be near anyone but you right now."

"Okay." Alex agreed without hesitation and they left the club and walked down a little way. Jessie pulled out her cell and informed Alex she was calling Walter. When she got off the phone, Alex pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. They didn't know where the night was going to lead and whether they were ready for it or not, it was most likely going to happen. Walter picked them up in the limo and the two love struck teens got in and Jessie sealed the passengers section of the limo from the driver's to give them some privacy. They quietly got into the house and crept to Alex's room, instantly getting on the bed and continuing where they left off less than even three minutes ago.

The two teens were already starting to sweat as their hormones were raging inside of their bodies, making them feel like their own skin was in flames and reading to shed it and be together, Jessie undoing the zipper on skirt of her dress and Alex taking his new leather jacket off.

Alex's tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him access; letting their tongues meet each other for the first time. She ran her hand through his soft hair and his hand caressed her butt, slowing moving toward her thigh. They went at it for quite some time before Alex decided to take it to the next level. He moved his hand from her thigh and slid it up her skirt to meet her wet thong. He moved his hand along the surface, making her breath heavy and moan softly every now and then. Jessie sat up to unbutton his shirt, take it off and threw it on the floor. They lied back down and continued; Alex started using his thumb on her and the rest of his hand resting on her body. He started circling it with his thumb and moved his hand down, letting his middle finger rub the rest of her. Jessie's moans became heavier and Alex felt the actual hotness of her breath as he took a second to look down at how it looked for him to be fiddling around with the girl he was falling hard for and looked back at her face that begged for more.

He couldn't stop looking at her; she was at his mercy, would do anything for him to pleasure her at this moment. He liked the feeling of being in control. Having control over a very powerful young woman. _'Look at this, you could start tearing her to shreds and the look on her face would just become more pitiful. Ha, see, this is what you really want, isn't it?'_

Alex snapped out of his thoughts at her biting his lip and his motion pressured against her area, making her nails dig into the back of his neck. Hemoved the thin piece of cloth and proceeded to move his finger into her.

But before he had the chance, his phone rang.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled as he went to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered pissed off and looked at Jessie still breathing heavily.

"I am home. Not too long ago. Hello?" he looked at the phone that was still on the line in question. It was a good thing that Jessie fixed herself up, because Dana had apparently just put the phone down and walked into his room sleepily and crawled onto his bed.


	8. Violated!

"Mmm…Jessie…" Alex rolled over and put his hand on her stomach to caress the child–his child–that she was carrying inside of her.

"ALEX! I'M NOT JESSIE! EWW! GROSS!"

Alex snapped out of his sleep in confusion and looked around to see Dana terrified. Alex's eyes widened as he realized what he'd probably done.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jessie asked walking into the room.

"Alex was rubbing my tummy!" Dana cried. Jessie stood silent looking at the two siblings, one in utter horror and the other one in pure humiliation. She laughed uncontrollably and walked out the room.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Alex cried as Dana kicked him in the face. Jessie walked back into the room with a pink face from laughing too hard and blushing from what had taken place only five minutes ago.

"Breakfast is ready." she snorted out and Dana instantly got up and ran out of the room.

"Uh…I…don't know…" Alex said trying to avoid the conversation. Jessie shook her head grinning and followed Dana to the kitchen.

Alex, Dana and Jessie sat at the table and, for some stupid reason unbeknownst to anyone, Linkin was harassing Alex for food.

"What do you want, you mutt?" he growled at the puppy.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that! He's just a puppy." Jessie snapped.

"He's three years old in human years, therefore he's around twenty-something in dog years, so technically he's not–"

"He's still _my _baby." Jessie pouted. Alex grunted and handed the puppy a piece of his bacon to which Linkin happily took, swallowed down and looked back at Alex licking it nose for more.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" He smiled at Linkin. Jessie couldn't help but giggle while Dana stayed silent with a violated expression painted on her face.

"You can ignore him now, Alex. He won't stop." Jessie explained cheerfully as she finished up her plate and got up to wash it.

"Of course _he _won't…" he slightly flirted with Jessie and she blushed catching on to his gesture.

"I'm bored…" Dana sighed.

"Do something then. We have a pool and a puppy." Alex suggested.

"You guys are so boring!" Dana snapped.

"Whoa, okay. Chill out, Dana." Alex defended.

"NO! You fucking _violated _me!"

"Oh hell!"

"We can go shopping…?" Jessie asked. Dana's face lit up instantly.

"Can I stay with Linkin?"

"NO!" the two girls snapped. Alex's face screwed up.

"I really don't want to go _shopping_ with you guys…"

"You're such a turd, Alex." Dana said happily as she skipped across the kitchen toward her bedroom.

"But…ugh…where are you getting these words from anyway?"

"You!" the two girls said in harmony before Dana rounded the corner.

"It's alright, Alex. You don't have to come." Jessie said softly. Alex looked up at her and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"I'm sorry about last night…" he apologized. Jessie sat on his lap and he felt himself starting to harden. _'Do you really have no self control? Then again look at her…holy shit…' _

"It's okay…I'm not ready to go that far, anyway." she smiled.

"I guess I wasn't either…but I couldn't help it…it just felt so…right…"

"It did…" she agreed and kissed him lightly. When they parted, his eyes remained closed as the feeling lingered on his lips. When he opened his eyes, she was nowhere in sight, he looked around and got up to go to her room where he found her undressing. He stood at the doorway in complete awe as he watched her body slowly reveal itself with each piece of clothing parting from her body.

"You can come in, Alex…" Jessie said looking in her mirror and then turning around to him.

"Huh? Oh…uh…alright." he answered and sat on the bed. "Why do you have to go?" he asked then.

"Because I got Dana's hopes up, besides I've seen her looking at a few things that she liked. I want to get them for her." she explained as she was still looking in her mirror, slimming down her teased hair.

Alex got up and wrapped his arms around her bare torso that only held a bra on. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at them together in the mirror.

"Why can't we be together…look at us…you look perfect in my arms…" he whined. She raised her arm around his neck to play with his hair and then brought it on his face.

"Look…" she began and turned around to face him. Alex looked at how her panties hugged her body and was about to move his hands down to squeeze her butt before she told him to not even think about it and took her hand to force the serious look she wanted to give him. "Alex, you and I…my father…"

"I can talk to him, I think…"

"It's your _age_ Alex. I may not have been the third boy he wanted, but I'm still his 'baby girl' so he says. He'll put a bullet in your skull if he even finds out you're staying here."

"Jessie…you can hold your own. Your father doesn't need to worry about me; I would never hurt or disrespect you in any way. I promise…"

"It's not a matter of that, Alex. I know you wouldn't; I know you _can't_. Just give it a little more time. Just dates for now, nothing more than that. Don't ask me again okay? Not until I'm of age." she said and kissed him proceeding to kiss his neck down to his chest.

"Mhmm..." he mumbled in agreement and held her closer.

"Eww…" a little voice let out from their site. The two teens stopped to look at Dana but she was gone then looked at each other.

"Oh well…" Alex said and went in for another kiss but got rejected as Jessie put her hand up and pushed his head away to finish getting dressed. _'Ouch…denied!'_

"Don't take it personally, but she's waiting." Jessie reassured her. Alex grunted and sat back down on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do while you girls are gone?"

Jessie went over to a long wooden board with different hooks holding keys and picked one out, looked at it and then flung it in Alex's lap.

"Do what you want." she said and continued looking through her clothes. Alex looked at the keys in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Uh…keys?" she answered sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"What are they for?"

"A car." she answered taking the keys from his hand and held up the car key.

"What car?"

"You'll see."

"Just tell me and stop being a God damn tease, woman!"

"Fine, it's the keys to my Lamborghini."

"Wha? You're kidding, right?"

"No and no, it's not a gift."

"Are you ready, Jessie?" Dana said as she walked in all dressed up and ready to go shopping. Alex smiled in adoration at his little sister.

"Almost, darling. Give me a second." Jessie answered and took out a pair of black jogging pants and a tight, purple and black striped T-shirt, putting them on followed by a white hoodie and purple and black etnies sneakers. Alex snorted and Jessie whipped her body around to face him.

"What's so funny, Mercer?" she said looking playfully pissed off.

"Uh…" he said a bit startled.

"I thought so." she said turning around as he mumbled something.

"What?" she asked again and Dana left the room.

"I said you look better with them off…" he admitted pulling her closer toward him by her legs but stepped back from his reach.

"Calm yourself down, Alex." she said and leaned toward his ear to whisper, "you'll have plenty of time to get that one day." she said and gave him a passionate kiss that lead to their tongues getting reacquainted before she pulled back. Alex's eyes remained closed and he swallowed, feeling his mouth instantly dry and wanting more of her.

Jessie laughed grabbing her bag and left the room and called out to Dana.

Alex lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath as he heard the door close.

"What a woman…"


	9. Disney Land? WOOT! (part one)

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I get caught up in writing and forget to post it sometimes! :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and ****review**** people! Please and thanks! **

* * *

"Good morning, gorgeous…"

"Wha–?" Alex said opening his eyes and looking at the clock.

"Jessie…it's sex in the morning…"

"Sex in the morning, eh?" she winked.

"Uh…six, I said _six_."

"Sure. Well you have to get up now."

"Why? I don't wanna." he whined.

"It's Dana's birthday you idiot." she explained pulling the pillow from under his head.

"When did you even get here? You should be sleeping too! She's sleeping, go back home."

"I'm not going back home, I have all my things here."

"Huh? Are you moving in?"

"You wish, now get the fuck up!" Jessie demanded, pulling off the blankets off the skinny man. Alex screamed as the cold hit his basically naked body.

"You evil bitch!" he yelled.

"That what best friends are for, Alex. Get the fuck up before I pull you off the bed."

Alex groaned as he got up and hugged Jessie. He looked at her and kissed her soft lips. The kiss slowly became passionate and soon Alex was lowering her onto the bed, hands wandering.

"YEAH!" a scream came from the apartment and the two were pulled out of their moment.

"Every fucking time!" the young man complained due to being cock blocked once again by his sister.

Jessie smiled because she knew what the little girl was screaming about. She got up with Alex and they went outside to see a little girl holding a ticket to three days at Disney Land. She ran up to Alex and hugged him, thanking him for the 'greatest gift ever'. He looked confused at Jessie and she just shrugged. Alex then realized what the teenager had done. _'What a woman…'_ Linkin suddenly trotted over and sat down in front of Dana.

"He's coming with us?" the little girl asked with a smile on her pretty face.

"Of course he is. I don't trust anyone to watch him. Excluding you two and my friend, Wesley; but he's out of the country right now." Jessie explained. Alex bent down and petted the sweet smelling Sheltie who got excited from his attention and he puffed up the puppy's fluffy undercoat that felt like cotton, probably better than cotton itself.

"I'd like to get in the jet by twelve, so you can sort of take your time, but be ready to leave at ten thirty, alright?"

"Okay!" the little girl exclaimed and ran off to her room to get her things.

"Don't take your whole room with you!" Alex yelled in her direction.

"I'm not _that_ stupid, bro. Shut the fuck up!" she snapped and Alex looked at Jessie.

"The mouth on that girl…" he said and they laughed, going back into his bedroom to relax, thought it would end up being a little make-out session.

Of course Dana would yell out that she's ready at some point, but they savaged any time they could get…

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†

It was eleven thirty now and they were already at the jet. Throughout the whole ride to the runway, Alex and Dana were arguing about what they would do first and Jessie couldn't help but laugh in adoration of the two inseparable siblings.

When they got to the Jet, the three of them put their things around the jet, which only occurred to Alex at that moment that it was private and Jessie walked away with Linkin following her in circles, while herding Alex and Dana as usual out of nature, as that was what his breed was naturally for.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked this being his first time in an aircraft and not wanting to be alone, even though Dana's there, without Jessie.

"Someone's gotta get this baby off the ground." she explained. Alex's eyes widened.

"You're the pilot…?"

"Of course I am." she said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't there be someone who's got like…a license…?"

"Uh…I'm a Lieutenant General. I didn't just start as one, I worked my way up, you know. Trust me; I did a lot in the past seven years and I'm the best pilot in the force anyway."

"With fighters, not normal planes!" he screeched, anxiety kicking in. Jessie turned around a bit hurt.

"I made her!" Jessie exclaimed. Alex looked shocked.

"You…made…_this_ plane?"

"Well technically no, I designed her, but my own hands designed and made her engine." Jessie frowned.

"That is so fucking cool!"

"Dana!" Alex snapped looking at the little girl who then covered her mouth. Jessie snorted and the two looked at the teenage girl who was now covering her mouth.

"Do you guys want to see it take off?" she said through her covered mouth.

"Can we actually go in?"

"Yeah, you guys can be the 'co-pilots', sort of. She's got the seat, just not the controls for it." she explained and the three of them went into the cockpit. Jessie gestured Alex to sit in the chair to the right and buckle Dana onto him to which he obeyed without question while Jessie fixed up Linkin in the corner on a bordered dog bed, cushy of course, she bought and screwed into the ground. The little girl was complaining that Alex was squishing her and Alex started arguing with her that it was the other way around and Jessie sat in the pilot seat and secured herself, telling them that she isn't driving so they have to be quiet.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to launch an aircraft or what they say and she's a teen so I made it the way I think it would go. Sorry if I messed it up.**

* * *

Jessie pulled a series of buttons and then flicked three switches to which the engines replied by starting up. She typed in a series of numbers into a computer and a map came up to which she selected a specific area with the touch of her finger and it transferred to a screen under the yolk to make it easier for her to see. A few clicks here and there and she said she was ready. She put on a headphone and pressed a button on the side of it.

"This is Passenger Aircraft Justice. Permission to launch, Sir." she said and a muffle came from the headphones.

"This jet is headed for Orlando, Florida." another muffle came from the headphones.

"My affiliation, Sir?" she asked and switched the speaker on and took the headphones off, putting it around her neck so the microphone was still there so the siblings could hear how the process worked.

"Have you flown before, ma'am?" the voice said.

"Yes, I own the Blackwatch Fighter AC3." she said simply.

"You're Jessie-Lynn Adams?" the voice said in surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, no problems here then! Just give me your altitude."

"We'll be flying at ten thousand."

"Alright, you're good to go." and with that she told Alex and Dana their ears will pop and gestured to gum they could chew to help and she put one in her mouth as well, following by her putting the headphones on to switch it to her hearing only.

"Ready to launch, in ten." a computer in the plane said and continued the countdown.

After ten seconds, the jet took off a bit faster than Alex liked and Dana was wide-eyed in excitement. A few minutes later, Jessie flicked a switch and spoke into the microphone.

"This is Passenger Aircraft Justice flying at ten thousand heading for Orlando, Florida. Do you copy?"

A muffle came from the headphones.

"Declined, I have a child on board this aircraft and this jet cannot go higher for such a short distance."

"No, you listen. This jet was designed off of the Blackwatch Fighter AC3, but she is _not_ an Air Force carrier, do not treat it as one."

"What's going on?" Dana asked Alex.

"I'm not too sure, shh." and they continued listening.

"Do you know who you are speaking to, Commander? No, I thought so. I'm Lieutenant General Adams so I suggest you shut the fuck up and do as I say. I want a clear path to land within 3 hours and if you can't give me that, I will have you fired within seconds. Thank you. Justice out." she finished.


	10. Disney Land? WOOT! (part two)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late post! Once again, I got caught up in writing again. :P**

**I'm unsure if I mentioned it before but if i didn't, there's a specific reference from a fanfic called "Snortfic" by Ledu.**

**If you don't know the reference, it's the giant leg of ham.**

**Enjoy! ~sorry if this one was short, coming up with the next one real soon!**

* * *

The rest of the flight went well and they were there within a couple hours. Dana did complain a lot about Alex squishing her even though the belt was taken off and he ran her out the cockpit with Linkin. She fell asleep for a little bit. Alex looked at her and got lost in his thoughts again. _'She really sounds like a bitch…I wouldn't want to get on her bad side…'_ he was going over what occurred earlier.

"This is Captain Adams; I'd like to give my apologies to my behavior earlier when Justice was first in air. As a Lieutenant General, it was immature. I have a child on board and I won't take chances with her. I cannot tell you the passengers' names. Thank you for your cooperation." she spoke into the headset just before she descended the plane with a perfect and smooth landing.

When they were all good and ready to leave the area, a limousine had picked them up and carried them to Disney Land.

"Where are we going to stay?" Alex asked curiously as he didn't really know anything about this trip.

"At the castle." Jessie said happily and Dana's eyes lit up giving Alex a hug and attacked Jessie with all her might followed by the puppy jumping on Alex in excitement. _'Why does he always go after me…?'_

They arrived at Disney Land in time to have Dinner and walk around the park for the all famous night life Disney Land was also famous for and relaxed by the bridge. It was going to be a good weekend and, for Dana, it was going to be the best birthday. Ever.

The next day was filled with exciting rides and games to win toys and whatnot. Alex refused to go on most rides but went on some, though when they came to a specific, and a bit terrifying, ride; Alex absolutely avoided going on it.

There were a few people dressed up as foods to promote healthy eating and Jessie paid one specific food to convince him to get on the ride. So in other words, Alex was being chased around Disney Land by a giant leg of ham that was trying to be chased by a little Sheltie until he went on the ride and screamed like a little girl being chased by a donkey.

Alex easily went on rides after, and actually wanted to go on that one ride a couple more times. The weekend really was great for everyone, especially Dana of course.

But, as every good thing does, it came to an end and before they knew it, they were back at their apartment and plopped on the bed, passed out from the exhaustion of their amazing trip.

* * *

**Read and Review please! :D**


	11. who are you?

**Author's Note: Alright, things are got a little jumbled up here but don't worry! It will be back on track lol. This little piece at the beginning didn't really fit in anywhere but I liked it so it was a must and here it is!**

**The first line of this chapter (under the burning sun..."") is from a song called Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars. **

**Another thing, I know that the music doesn't go hand in hand with the time the story is currently taking place but I have it this way for a reason, don't worry. Anyway, here's another chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Under the burning sun, I take a look around. Imagine if this all came down. I'm waiting for the day to come…_

Jessie rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thump, followed by Alex looking up sleepily to see the commotion while Dana was still sleeping, not surprisingly. Jessie quickly got up to her ringing phone and picked up, walking out of the room to head into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered half-minded as she closed the door behind her and grunted in frustration. There was a pause and Alex was about to get up to see if she was okay when…

"I can't believe this! Do you know I just fell off the bed to get the phone and it's only you?! Oh my Lord, I'm going to KILL YOU VICIOUSLY!"

Alex stayed silent eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Dude, like seriously. You need to get a freakin' life…we're on hold still, like are you deaf or something?"

Alex had to chuckle a bit at her hot temper; it was just one of those other things that he loved about the fiery young woman.

"If you call me again within the next twenty-four hours, I'll bomb you with AC3, do you understand that?! Va bene…peace, asshole."

Jessie sighed and walked back into the bedroom to find Alex lying down on his stomach with his eyes open.

"Are you dead?" she asked smiling.

"Yes."

"How could you…" she pinched the bridge of her nose and lay down next to him and he made an oddly cute noise at her hair touching his face lightly.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, how'd you fall off the bed if you were in the middle?"

"I think I rolled over you." she laughed. Dana chuckled and the two looked at her to realize she was genuinely sleeping still.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alex said, getting up and heading toward the bathroom. Jessie got up and aimed toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When she was done, the shower was already turned off and the door was cracked, so she figured he exited the washroom and she went in…only to find him now getting out of the shower. She saw _everything._

Alex stood still for a moment a bit shocked, as did Jessie, as she eyed down the fit man…who was, clearly, bigger than "average"…the two of them blushed uncontrollably at the situation they now found each other in.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here…" she said face red and all. She wanted to turn and leave but she couldn't stop staring in awe at the man she had a horrible crush on.

Alex grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it. Jessie turned away and left the bathroom, still shocked.

When Alex got dressed, he left his bedroom to find Linkin sitting in front of the door, panting and tail sweeping the floor he the puppy looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he groaned out while Linkin sat there wagging his tail.

"Oh my God, Alex! Don't talk to the puppy like that!" she whined. His face screwed up and he apologized to the small dog who looked happy again and trotted away. Alex walked over to the island in the kitchen and leaned over it to pick up Jessie's glass of orange juice and gulped it down.

"Hey! That was mine!" she pouted. Alex stuck his tongue out and looked down when he felt something scratching at his leg to see Linkin pawing at him with the leash on the floor. Jessie laughed and came around to pet Linkin and tell him 'Good boy!' she got up and told Alex he's got to take Linkin for a walk now.

He only grunted.

"I'll make it up to you." she said and smiled innocently.

"Hmm…and how do you intend to do that?" he asked curiously. Jessie came closer and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Alex's lips. When she looked at him, he was looking over and ahead of her with and eyebrow quirked. He then, with haste, got his sweater and sneakers on, attached Linkin's leash and headed out the door. Jessie chuckled darkly. _'Not gonna happen…I think…'_

When Alex got back, Jessie and Dana were in the little girl's bedroom. Alex walked in to see the two girls sitting in front of Dana's new gigantic dollhouse that Jessie bought Dana for a birthday present as Jessie gave Alex the credit for the Disneyland trip.

"That's what you got her?" Alex asked, knowing he'd probably have to sit and play with Dana at some point when the little one would give him that face she always used against him.

"Yeah! Isn't it great, Alex?!" Dana exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah…totally…"

* * *

**†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†**

* * *

**The End of October…**

Jessie's 'sweet 16th' was around the corner and Dana was preparing her Doll house for the party, they'd have a party in the apartment, and in Dana's doll house. Nobody knew why, but they let the little girl do what she wanted. They spoiled her and they knew it was going to bite them in the ass when the future came around. Nonetheless, they still continued spoiling her, but reminding her that things will eventually change and she understood that completely, at least she said so...and when you're speaking with a little girl that had the personality that Dana possessed...that was as good as it was going to get.

But at this current moment, Dana was in school and Jessie was at her house with Linkin watching a movie. She had nothing else to do; she didn't feel like going to school.

She was about to head for the shower when her cell rang. _'Dana's school…?' _

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Ms. Adams available?"

"Speaking."

"Dana was pushed off the monkey bars at the playground, and it's apparent that she's broken her ankle."

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right there!" she exclaimed and grabbed the keys, slamming the door and locked it in a hurry.

When Jessie got there, Dana was passed out.

"What did you do?"

"She wouldn't stop fussing, she's a stubborn girl and we had to sedate her."

"With what?!" Jessie said very concerned.

"Lorazepam."

"YOU FUCKERS! SHE'S ALLERGIC TO THAT! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU ARE NOT A NURSE, OR A DOCTOR! THIS IS A FUCKING SCHOOL! _A SCHOOL_! IT'S ON HER FILE THAT SHE HAS AN ALLERGY TO THAT!"

"We don't have that on file, ma'am."

"I PERSONALLY FILLED OUT THE FORM FOR HER REGISTRATION, DON'T TELL ME WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T ON HER FILE!"

"Ma'am, please lower your voice."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING INSANE, I'LL BE BACK AND YOU WILL BE IN DEEP SHIT!" Jessie screamed, picking up the unconscious child who seemed almost lifeless. She ran out of the school and put Dana carefully in the backseat, started the car and sped off toward the hospital.

Jessie stopped right at the entrance to the ER and picked Dana up, taking her through the entrance.

"I'm Lieutenant General Lynn Adams! This child is under my care and she's been given a drug that she's fatally allergic to! Get someone to help now!" Jessie said crying.

"If she was under your care, why was she given the drug?" a doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was in school, the school nurse gave it to her, I wasn't there. She'd broken her ankle, look at it!" she explained as the doctor looked and the girl's foot, the bone was sticking out and there was blood starting to drip on the floor.

"I don't know, they said they didn't have it on file, but I specifically put it as a fatal allergy."

"School's aren't supposed to have that drug in the first place…are you her sibling?"

"No, I'm her guardian, the emergency contact. Her brother is in school right now. I'm going to find out why her school has that in the first place..."

"What's her name?" the doctor said as paramedics hoisted the girl onto the wheeled bed and carried her off. Jessie and the doctor followed as the paramedics put the oxygen mask on Dana.

"Dana Mercer. She's nine years old. Born September twenty-first, nineteen eighty-eight."

"Alright, would you wait here?"

"No, I will not. I'm coming in, you cannot deny me access."

"This is true, follow me then."

Jessie watched as they started pumping the child, IV attached and tubes stuffed down her throat via nose. The teenager bit her finger nervously and was trembling in fear. How could she have let this happen?

"We're taking her in for surgery, would you like to watch through the observation area?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." she said and followed the doctor to the specified area.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

"Is she up?"

"Yes, she is. The Lorazepam has been drained from her system. She's a bit dazed from the pain killers, but she's capable of talking a bit."

Jessie's face screwed up as she walked in to see the girl hooked up to so many things.

"Jessie?"

"Dana, baby. I'm right here, don't worry. Oh I'm so sorry this happened, I should have been more careful!"

"You weren't there, how could you possibly know?" the little girl slurred.

"Smartass, just like your brother." Jessie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Alex?"

"He's at school still, I guess he got caught up again. I tried calling, but he didn't answer. I'll try again in a little while, okay?" she reassured.

"Okay." the little girl smiled.

It wasn't long before Dana fell asleep and Jessie slowly wriggled her hand out of the little girl's grip. She went into the hallway and pulled out her cell phone. She searched for Alex's number and hit call.

"Hello?" Jessie answered.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"What the-who the fuck is this?"

"Who are _you_?" the woman asked.

"Where's Alex?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower."

"Where?"

"At my place, you dumb bitch." Jessie stayed silent. _'How could he do this…?'_

"Well…just tell him I need him to call me back or come to the hospital, it's an emergency, thanks…"

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that!" she woman said insulted for god knows what reason.

Jessie hung up the phone. She stayed silent, zoned out.

_'I…I don't understand…what's going on…he's with a girl…a different girl…I should have known. He's a man, it's expected. Why do I feel like this? Betrayed…? It's not to say he's mine…and it's clear I'll never be his…' _

She went back to sit in the room with Dana who was still asleep.

_'What do I do now…I need to…get…away…from…him…but what about Dana...?' _

It wasn't long before Alex showed up to see Dana sleeping and Jessie sitting in the chair next to her holding the child's hand.

"What happened?"

"She…" Jessie tried to reply but she was so distraught, she couldn't speak. Alex came over and put a hand on her shoulder and she stood up.

"T-t-talk to the doctor…I'm going to…uh…have a c-coffee and a smoke…"

"Jessie, wait, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look in her eyes added by the fact that she never stuttered before. He'd come to terms with himself a long time ago that he loved the young woman, but hadn't said anything so not to pressure her.

Jessie was about to speak, but decided not to, tears started to fill her eyes and she walked out the door. Alex was going to follow her when he heard a small voice call his name, which was obviously Dana. He looked at Dana and then looked at the door, realizing he couldn't go after the teenager.

He didn't hear from her since…

* * *

**:O what happens now?! XD. I'll be posting more up soon enough.**

**Read and Review people! :D **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	12. Don't Forget Us

**Author's Note: So you might be a bit shocked about certain things in this but, rest assured, it gets better :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I re-added this for the sole purpose of adding a silly little line to make myself feel better about the fanfic being more...organized. You can skip if you're read this already. (I forgot that you can replace/update chapters T_T derp.)  
**

* * *

**November 4****th****…**

Alex opened his eyes in the darkness of his room and looked at the clock.

_'It's five am…it's her birthday…she hasn't picked up the phone anytime I call…what the hell is going on with this woman…?'_

Alex picked up his cell and headed toward the balcony for a smoke to try calling her again.

"Hello?" a guy answered after a few rings.

"Hello, who the hell are you?"

"Wesley, I'm Jessie's friend…who are you?"

"Alex. Where's Jessie?"

"Oh…sorry dude. I don't know your voice."

"That's fine, where is she?" Alex asked, starting to panic.

"Oh, she's not here."

"Then why do you have her phone?"

"I'm at her house taking care of Linkin."

"Why?! Give me answers!" he yelled.

"Whoa, okay. Just chill I'll explain everything."

"Alright…speak…" he requested, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm at her place and she left the phone with me cause she needs me to take care of Linkin because she's gone, dude."

"Gone where…?"

"She's headed for the ship."

"What ship…?"

"With AC3, she's gone to be with her dad."

"You mean…she's gone to serve in…"

"Yeah…I thought she'd tell you that."

"When'd she leave…?"

"She left to the base to take off a little while ago, I don't know if she left yet."

"Where's the base?"

"I think she's at the–what's that loud noise?"

"…AC3…" Alex said softly after the jet passed.

"Oh, sorry dude."

"It's alright…sorry for the trouble…" he apologized and hung up.

Alex sat down, shocked that she would do this.

"Don't die…don't lose yourself…don't forget Dana…don't…forget…me…'cause I still have to tell you…that I love you…Jessie-Lynn." he whispered to the jet that slowly became less visible.

* * *

_All personnel, clear hangar for incoming. All personnel, clear hangar for incoming._

"Sir! She's here!"

"I heard it, kid. Head for the deck, escort her to me."

"Sir!" the young man said and obeyed his orders.

The fighter landed gracefully and professionally on the path and came to a stop. Jessie got out and was given a hand to help her down by a very good looking young man which she took without question. When she got down on her feet, she gave the crew a nod and looked at him.

"It's an honour, ma'am. I'm Ryan Miller."

"What's your position here?" the young woman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just an Airman, ma'am." he answered.

"I remember being there. Work hard, you seem fit for it." she smiled and the man blushed.

"Your father has asked me to escort you to meet him, ma'am."

"I don't need escorting, I have two feet and I'm capable of walking." she shot back and the man frowned. She smiled softly at him, feeling bad for what she said.

"Walk with me, then."

"Ma'am."

The two started walking sparking up a conversation. The young man, being a gentleman, got Jessie's attention quite well, but Alex never left her thoughts…

"She seems to be taking a liking to him, General." a man walked up to Jessie's father.

"Yes, she does. Better than that Mercer kid I've been hearing about."

"But what exactly are your plans? Will she actual accept it? I mean…think about it, Sir…"

"She will have to, she's my daughter, and she's under my name. She will do anything to keep her jet. She may act like she wants nothing to do with the Air Force, but she will fight for that machine."

"Yes, sir."

"Jessie." the General greeted his daughter.

"Father." she acknowledged him by putting her hand over her heart.

Jason Adams wasn't very pleased with his daughter's decisions in life, and he definitely didn't appreciate her pursuing music. He forced her all her life to be tough and stand up for herself, molding her into the perfect female General to take her brothers' places and carry on the line as they messed up horribly. But, nonetheless, she was still his little baby girl and he knew when something was on her mind.

"Walk with me, my dear."

"Why?" she snapped.

Her father looked at her with a concerned expression painted on his face and she calmed herself and followed him.

"What's happened?" her father asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder when they were far enough from the other crew members.

"What do you mean?" she asked dumbly.

"Jessie-Lynn. I may be a stern man, but I still know when my daughter is flustered."

Jessie sighed.

"It's nothing, daddy." she smiled. Her father gave her a look that said 'I'm not stupid, tell me'.

"I just…I really don't know how to say it."

"It's that boy, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at her father.

"I know about him, sweetheart. I'm your father; it's my right to know what you are doing with your time."

"You're spying on me?!" she asked, getting furious.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?!" she yelled.

"You have you mother's temper, that never ch–"

"Don't bring up mommy!"

"I'm sorry. I miss her too." he said pulling the teenager into a hug, but she pushed him away.

"No you don't! You never cared about her! You always left her home to be alo–"

"I had work to do, I'm the Gener–"

"I'm _not_ done speaking!" she snapped, causing her father to listen intently.

"You weren't the General back then…you were ambitious, left her home with us…you didn't even know she was sick until it was too late…"

"Baby…I'm so sorry. I was an asshole in those days, I didn't deserve any of you."

"You're still and asshole! I don't want this, I never asked for this, daddy…" she said, tears flowing from her face. Her father pulled her into a loving hug and smoothed out her hair, comforting her.

"Don't touch my hair…" she sniffed.

"Sorry." he smiled. She giggled causing him to do the same and before they knew it, they were laughing whole heartedly.

"So about his boy…"

"Daddy, don't push it."

"Sorry." he smiled and they walked back.

They two walked back to the bridge and Jessie was introduced to a tall, muscular man who stood at 6'1"

"Lieutenant General, this is Lieutenant Robert Cross. Cross, this is my daughter, Jessie-Lynn."

"Yo." she greeted and Jason nudged her to greet herself properly.

"What? Oh. Uh…it's an…honour? Meeting you, sir."

"The pleasure's all mine." Cross said as he took her hand and gave it a soft, lingering kiss that made the young girl's face flush a light pink.

"Uh…huh…" she muttered.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" he chuckled.

Jessie pulled her hand away offended and grunted. He smirked at this.

"This is my cousin, I believe you've met him." Cross said, giving the young man a smack on the back.

"Yes, I have." she said with a straight face.

"You will be training him." he father explained.

"I'm not training anybody. That is not my job. Find someone else, General."

"Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you could teach this little punk a thing or two with flying."

"Well sorry, bub, but my cockpit only holds one person and I'm not jumping into any other plane anytime soon."

"Well you're good at combat, Jessie. Help him with that."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I…"

Jessie waited impatiently for an answer from her father.

"Just do it, please?" he asked and the girl stayed silent before sighing.

"Fine."

"Go on, I don't want to see you until you don't kick like a girl anymore." Cross said to his cousin.

"But…wait, what?" the young man asked, confused and Jessie laughed as the two walked away.

"Can you swim?" Jessie asked Ryan.

"No, ma'am."

"Alright, well if you give me any trouble, you'll have to teach yourself firsthand, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, ma'…okay." he answered, face screwing up.

"I don't think she'll be able to put up with him…" Cross said softly to the General.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is a child." he countered evilly.

"Wait, a child?" Cross asked, face turning red.

It was three weeks since Jessie had left and Alex felt like he'd lost a part of him. Taking care of Dana, making sure she had everything she needed and then heading to school himself was harder than he thought. He still didn't know why Jessie left the hospital like that and she wouldn't pick up the phone. Did he do something wrong? He went over and over in his head to try and figure out this new puzzle.

"Women…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Dana was slowly getting better, but her ankle was still mashed up and now she cried every time she moved so Alex had to do his schoolwork at home and she just lay on the couch playing on her PSP. Dana was pissed off at Alex and blamed him for Jessie leaving. The little girl's broken heart remained unfixed no matter what Alex tried to do, making Alex realize how much the girl meant to, not only himself, but to Dana. He had to do anything he could to get her back. But how? _'Does she really mean this much to me…?'_

"So, you've learned everything I care to teach you, go away." Jessie playfully told Ryan.

"Well I was thinking we could just hang around the ship, without these people eyeing us down." he said irritated

"I know somewhere we could hang out, I used to go there all the time when I was younger."

"Where's that?"

"Come on, let me show you." she gestured and they walked down into the massive warship.

They went down a few set of stairs to go into the interior of the ship. The boiler room wasn't far away but far enough so they could not feel the heat of it.

Ryan sat down on one side of the metal pathway and Jessie sat on the other side and lit a cigarette.

"That's not good for you."

"Oh, shut up. I've heard it all before." she laughed

"What are you planning to do, like with the Force and all that?"

"I have no idea…I don't really want to stay here, but I don't want to go back home right now."

"Huh, well that's something you can decide when you're ready, right?" he asked as he watched her pull in the cigarette and exhale the smoke.

"Yeah, I guess." she smiled. "But it's not to say I can't come back whenever I want, right? Besides, someone needs to help you learn to defend yourself."

"Oh, I think I can defend myself quite well."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Technically, I never needed any of your help."

"Then why make me do it?"

"Because they told me to."

"That's a stupid reason; don't you have a mind of your own?"

"Yes, but I'll do what I have to do to get further, don't I?" he smirked.

"Yes, you do. Provided you're determined enough."

"I'll have you know that when I'm determined to get something, I'll do anything to get it." he said in a silky voice.

"Oh? Give me an example."

"Nah, it's all good."

"No, you've intrigued me. You have to tell me now."

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." she answered plainly.

"Alright then. I'll tell ya…"

He moved closer so that he was in front of her. Jessie looked at the young man who had hazel coloured eyes and dirty blonde hair. His lips were thin that had a natural shade of pink. He wasn't skinny, but he was nowhere near overweight. He was fit, obviously, seeing what his field was.

She looked down nervously and he lifted her chin up with his fingers, watching her lips lustfully. He brought his lips closer to hers and she closed her eyes. When their lips met, she felt nothing. The kiss was dull, lifeless. He tried carrying the kiss deeper, but she didn't want to go any further. She was only thinking about Alex; how his perfect kisses felt when his soft lips met hers…then she remembered the incident with the woman who picked up his cell phone…

In an act of rebellion, she allowed the kiss to go on. Soon, the kisses became open-mouthed and he took her in his arms. He forced his tongue through to meet hers while she continued to try and make the current situation enjoyable for herself.

He moved his hand to cup her breast and started squeezing them hard. She winced in pain, but let him continue. At some point, she ended up on the floor with him on top of her. His hand started to slowly move down to fondle her.

"Stop!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I…I love someone else, and I can't do this to him."

"Well I'm sure I'm better than he is, come on now."

"No, I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!"

"I'm talking to you, you egotistical bitch!"

"Oh, wow! You just lost your job!"

"Well, I'm taking you down with me then."

"What?"

He didn't answer and before she could make up what was going on, she felt a sharp pain below her stomach. She looked down to see a knife sticking out of her body before he viciously pulled it out.

"…why…I just…"

"Guess you won't be getting your way all the time now…oh, by the way; that was for Tyler. He's my girlfriend's brother. So what goes around comes around. " he said as he walked away laughing.

"No…"

She leaned back down to look up at the ceiling and felt the blackness flooding her vision as she felt the smooth blood pour out of her body. She gasped for air as her breathing was becoming cut off. She whispered as she pressed a button hooked to her body under breast.

"Alex…"

* * *

**Oh, damn! What happens now? Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Read and Review people! :3**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	13. Why?

**Alright, so this one may be short. My updating will be slowed down a bit because I've started school and that, obviously, comes first and foremost.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's short, but enjoy! :P**

* * *

"Hello?" Dana answered Alex's cell phone.

"Hello? Are you Dana?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

"Wesley, where's Alex?"

"In the shower."

"Get him! It's an emergency, something's happened!"

"Okay."

Dana walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain.

"Dana! What the _fuck_!" Alex exclaimed.

"Some guy called Wesley; said it's an emergency." she said calmly holding the phone out to him. Alex grunted and turned off the water.

"Thanks, love. Now get out." he demanded and the little girl went off with her crutches.

"Wesley?"

"Dude, oh my God. Oh my fucking God, I just got paged by Jessie!"

"What?"

"She has a pager on her; she has it placed under her boob, seeing she's the General's daughter, she's required to have it. She only uses it when it's an emergency."

Alex's eyes widened. _'I knew something was going to happen…'_

"What are you going to do?"

"General Adams knows to notify me, I'm kind of like her guardian."

"Fuck…what am I supposed to do?"

"Just…she told me to call you immediately if anything. That's all I know."

"Alright…just…calm down…"

"Are you telling me to calm down?"

"Both of us, man…"

* * *

Alex dropped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears started flowing from his eyes as a number of things that could have possibly happened to the beautiful girl he loved. He still couldn't think of anything that made her leave the way she did and not answer his calls. He should have gone to her house, but Dana…who would have taken care of her? She couldn't even walk.

"Jessie…oh God…why…?"

He broke out in a full, agonizing cry.

Dana heard, but chose not to interrupt him. She knew he needed his space and she didn't want to know...

* * *

"Sir! Sir! Lieutenant General Adams!" a young man ran up to Jason panting.

"What's happened?" he man said getting extremely concerned.

"She…she…she's passed out, she's bleeding heavily, sir!"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know, I was cleaning and I saw her lying there!"

"Signal a helicopter, NOW!" the general demanded.

"Yes, Sir!"

Cross stood there in shock. _'Miller…that imbecile!' _he followed the General to the place that she laid and stared in horror as her father scooped her up in his arms.

"Jessie? Jessie sweetheart! It's daddy, can you hear me?"

The teenager stirred, but didn't respond after.

"Oh, damn it! Jessie, please. Talk to me. I'm here, come on baby girl. Who did this?!"

"Mmm..mm…w…ere…Alex…?"

"What?"

"Sir, the copter's here!"

"Get them down here!"

The paramedics came down and picked the girl up and put her on the gurney. They carried her up, and put her in the helicopter. The paramedic that was hooking her up to the necessary machines turned to the General.

"Is there any contact on the island, sir?"

The General stood silent for a moment and thought. _'She asked for him…' _

He grunted and looked back up at the paramedic. "Alexander J. Mercer…"

And with that, the helicopter was off.

* * *

Alex looked through the peep hole to see who was knocking on his apartment door. There were two soldiers standing there with guns. Alex's anxiety got up and he froze, he didn't understand what was going on, what they wanted him for, all he knew was that he wasn't letting them in, not if it involved Dana being taken away or some other crap.

"Alexander J. Mercer, this is the U.S. Air Force."

He didn't respond.

"The General has given us orders to contact you regarding Jessie-Lynn Adams."

He opened the door immediately.

"What?"

"You need to come with us."

"I can't. I have a sister, she can't be left alone and I'm not leaving without her."

"She will come with us."

"She can't, her foot is injured."

"We will take care of her, you'll be by her side."

"Hmm…alright. Can I just get her dressed?"

"Absolutely."

"You can come in, you don't need to stand there…"

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**Hmm...that was nice of the General. :P**

**What happens next? :O**

****

Read&Review!

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	14. A Single Blue Rose

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one might be short too, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, I think it's better to put them in actual chapters rather than separate them with a stupid little line. Kind of like a book. :D **

**ANYWAY! Enjoy this chapter and I will update it asap as I'm dealing with schoolwork now.**

* * *

Alex explained the situation to Dana as he got her dressed, though he wasn't exactly sure as to what was going on himself. He covered Dana as best as he could without injuring her ankle further, putting a sweater on her and jogging pants as well as black slippers that looked more like boots. He accidentally hurt her already and he could swear his face was still hurting him from her throwing her clock at his face with as much force as she could get into it.

When Alex returned to inform them that she was ready as he got his shoes and jacket on, a soldier gestured to pick up Dana and she looked scared, but Alex reassured her that he was going to be right next to her. Dana was gently lifted up and she blushed, which made Alex a bit uncomfortable but he went with it, figuring that she thought the soldier was cute.

"You're adorable. Now I know why Jessie wouldn't stop talking about you." the soldier smiled.

"She did?" Dana smiled.

"Yup, she said you were her perfect little angel."

Dana just blushed and the soldier giggled.

Throughout the whole ride, Dana and the soldier were chatting away while Alex was eyeing the man down. Something about this soldier was off. He couldn't figure it out but he was becoming more and more determined, but how was he to go about finding out? He was nobody he'd probably get shot if anyone found out he was thinking such a thing.

When they got to the hospital and the soldiers brought the siblings to the room, the soldier that was talking to Dana suddenly got a bit nervous and got up to leave quickly.

"Wait, what's your name?" Dana asked. The soldier gave a nervous look to Alex and then smiled softly at Dana.

"I'm Ryan Miller. Perhaps we'll meet again my lady." the soldier charmed Dana and kissed the back of her hand, and then he was off.

_'There's something wrong with this whole fucking picture…shit…what the hell is it?'_

"Alex Mercer." a doctor called.

"Uh, yes…?" Alex stood up and walked toward the doctor.

"Do you want to see her?"

Alex looked at Dana and she nodded at him.

"Yes, thank you."

The doctor led Alex to the room and tears instantly started flowing down his face as he saw Jessie hooked up to a heart-rate monitor, IVs and had an oxygen mask around her face.

"She's not awake yet, but I'll give you some time with her." the doctor said and closed the door behind him.

Alex walked up to the girl and put a hand on her face, she was stone cold. Her heart rate was way below the normal pace and her face was extremely pale, like all the blood was drained out of her. Where the drips were connected, blood was slowly seeping out. _'That's not supposed to happen…'_

Her wrist was wrapped and Alex looked at it confused. Being sure that it wouldn't affect the machines, as it wasn't connected to anything, he unraveled the bandages. When he saw her skin, he couldn't believe it. She had cuts all over her wrist and when you put it together, the deepest cuts spelled out his name.

"What did I do…this is my fault…isn't it?" he asked her as he kissed the cuts lightly.

As soon as his lips left her wrist, her heart-rate spiked and a drop of blood had escaped from under her left eye. Her rate went back to normal. _'Huh…strange girl…just the way I love you…'_ he smiled and kissed the drop of blood when he saw it, though his anxiety kicked up.

The smile faded just as fast as it came when he saw a pool of blood seeping from under the covers. Slowly, he lifted the sheets to see stitches bursting to reveal a horribly deep stab wound.

Alex fell on his knees, losing his breath at the site of her slowly falling apart. Doctors came rushing in, asking what he'd done, but he couldn't speak. One nurse realized that he really didn't do anything except unwrap the bandage on her wrist and told the doctor to give him a break.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" he yelled, grabbing the doctor by the collar of his jacket.

"Sir, we haven't done anything, we're the doctors and we're trying to help!"

"FUCKING BULLSHIT! WHO DID THIS?!" he asked frantically.

"We don't know, we're trying to figure this out. Her father's working on it." a doctor said as a nurse injected him with some sedative.

"DO SOMETHING! SAVE HER…save….my…Jessie…" he pleaded as he passed out.

* * *

_"How are you expecting this to go on?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about…"_

_"Us…our relationship…"_

_"I don't want to get into this, Jess."_

_"I want an answer from you, Alex…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…I'm…"_

_"You're…?"_

_"I'm pregn_–"

Alex eyes snapped open before she should finish the sentence to see his little sister shaking his arm, calling out his name.

"What's going on?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Oh, okay…what do you want?"

"Jello."

"Jello? You've never eaten it before."

"I took Jessie's. I want more." she smiled.

"Huh…alright, let's go."

When the two siblings returned, Jessie was pulling out the IV and detaching herself from all the machines. The heart-monitor flatlined when she disconnected herself and a nurse in.

"Ms. Adams, you aren't supposed to do that."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Now get me the forms for my release."

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

"If you don't give me the forms, I will arrest you for neglecting a patient. Move it, _NOW!_"

The nurse silenced herself and walked away with her head down to do as the teenager demanded.

Jessie was released after doctors decided that she would be able to leave the hospital as long as she had someone, obviously being Alex and Dana, to help her out when she needs it.

But she didn't stay at their apartment. She didn't want to be near him, at all. She wanted to forget him. Alex called her but she didn't answer.

* * *

One day, she was going to take Linkin for a walk and when she opened the door, she saw a single blue rose lying down on her doorstep. _'Odd…'_ she thought as she picked it up and put it in a vase, following her continuing to take Linkin for a walk.

The next day, she received another one and the next day as well. She received a blue rose every day up until they stopped coming on Christmas Eve. _'Va bene…this is really weird…'_ she looked over at the vase holding the twelve blue roses. (Va bene means alright in Italian)

Later that night (Christmas Eve), there was a knock on her door to which Linkin trotted over to sniff the door and barked as he looked over at Jessie, basically smiling (yes, dogs can smile! My puppy does! :D). She grunted and got up from her comfortable position. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Alex standing there.

From the first of December, he would give her the number of roses corresponding to the date it was or give her the box of chocolate that counts down from the first to Christmas with a small piece of chocolate each day.

"What are you doing here…?"

"D-d-did you g-get…them…?" he asked and she looked over at the vase in plain view on the island in the kitchen so she can see the beautiful flowers when she walked through the door.

"It was you…"

"Who else could it have been?"

"I'd think you'd be sending roses to _her_." she claimed getting a bit irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

"That woman you're with."

"What woman…what the fuck, what are you talking about?"

"The day I brought Dana to the hospital I called you and a woman answered saying you were in the shower at her place, who else could 'she' be, you asshole?!"

"What…? Wh…_what?!_" he asked panicking.

"Don't try that. Leave…I'm…I'm sorry I can't be there for Dana anymore, but…just leave, Mercer." she said as tears ran down her face and she motioned to close the door, but Alex stopped it and the doorknob went into her cut. She screamed in pain and dropped to the floor as blood started seeping through the bandaged under her shirt and unto the floor.

"Oh my God, Jessie! I'm so fucking sorry! Oh god, uh oh damn it!" he said dropping to her side putting pressure on the wound. She didn't respond but just cried through gritted teeth.

"Jessie? Jessie!" Alex said, anxiety getting the better of him. She stayed silent and he realized she was slowly passing out from the pain.

"Jessie, stay with me! Who did this to you? Tell me!" she stayed silent, but was awake.

"Baby who did this to you?!" Alex's eyes widened, he didn't mean for that to slip out and she looked at him, her eye colour lightening.

"Uh…"

"Did you just call me 'baby'?" she asked. Now it was his turn to stay silent.

"Come here…Alex…" she requested and he didn't deny her wish.

She pulled him down into a passionate kiss, both of them getting caught up in their own little world. That, until Dana of courses, interrupted but called him. They laughed blushing and he answered his phone.

"Dana?"

"Alex? Where the fuck are you?"

"Watch your mouth, missy. What's wrong?"

"I can't move and I have to pee."

"I'll be there soon, want to spend the night at Jessie's?"

"Yes, of course I do, idiota." (idiot in Italian.)

"I can hear your smile."

"Just hurry up before I pee on the bed! And you'll have to be the one to change it!"

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way." he finished the conversation and closed the phone.

* * *

When he got into the apartment, he could hear Dana humming as she was playing on her PSP.

"What are you playing?"

"Mario."

"Interesting…come on, I'll help you up."

"I have to pee." she complained.

"I know come on you have to help me out here." Alex explained holding his arms out to her to climb into. She moved her right leg and winced in pain and she moved it onto Alex's arm, then the other leg with no problem. When her arms where around his neck, he lifted up and carried her to the washroom.

"Can you balance on your one leg?"

"I don't know, can I?" she snapped and smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and left the washroom to get her bag and put some clothes in it.

* * *

"Alex!"

"Alex…" he mocked as he put her bag down and smiled mischievously.

"Wash your hands."

"I did." she said and flicked the water in his face.

"I can tell…" he said, wiping his face. "You can walk to your bedroom." he smiled evilly.

"No! Mi dispiace!" she yelled.

"Me what?" he questioned.

"It's I'm sorry in Italian. Jessie says it sometimes."

"Oh…that explains it…" he said as he picked her up.

"You're so heavy, what have you been eating?" he asked joking around.

"What you give me to eat, stupido." (need I tell you what that means? :P)

"Smartass. What do you want to wear?"

"It's nine p.m. What do you think I want to wear?"

"Joggers it is. What colour?"

"Black. and I want a black hoodie and a pink shirt for underneath."

"Picky girl."

"Your fault."

"Shut up."

"Love you!"

"Mhm…"

Alex helped Dana get dressed and then they were out the door. Jessie lent him her Lamborghini to get there and back quickly so getting back to the house wasn't a problem in the least and Dana was thrilled at the speed the car could go while he was still surprised he hadn't crashed yet. How did he even learn to drive? It didn't matter, he was a guy so it was natural to him.

* * *

When Alex and Dana walked into the house, Jessie was slouched down on the couch in her bra and underwear in the living room so her body would be straight while Linkin was lying down on the couch next to her. The two walked over to see what she was doing, Alex getting a bit hard of course, to see that she had a curved needle and blue plastic thread. Alex lost that erection slowly…but apparently not completely as he looked at her wince in pain…which was odd as he was watching the girl he loved put a needle through her skin.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked, looking devastated.

"That stupid brother of yours knocked the doorknob into the cut and it burst open, so I have to re-stitch it…that pretty much sums it up."

Dana turned to Alex and looked at him blankly before she motioned to punch him and he blocked her arm, giving her the right time to do what she wanted. Knee him in his balls…

The little girl turned to Jessie and high-fived her as Alex groaned on the floor cupping himself in pain and Linkin went up to the man to sniff his face and lick his nose, making the two girls laugh.

It took Jessie about half an hour longer until she was done, including re-sanitizing the wound. Dana looked around the home that was decorated with beautiful Christmas lights and a Christmas tree.

"Alex, why don't we have any of these at home?"

"We never celebrated this silly little holiday, you know that. I get you a couple presents, that's it."

"So this is your first Christmas?" Jessie asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes!" Dana exclaimed, screwing up her face and looking at Alex. Alex realized the two females in his presence were eyeing him down, looking like they were going to kill him. Linkin barked and broke the not so tense moment, followed by Dana going after the puppy who sat down and wagged his tail happily for attention.

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think? :D **

**Read&Review, please!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†

Sorry about the repeated chapter! D;


	15. It's Christmas!

**Author's Note: Alright! A new year! Whewt! Posting is going to be postponed to a good extent (next one will probably be at the end of January). But I'll ****try**** to post one before then! :P**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**OH! And Happy New Year people!~**

* * *

They all relaxed on the pull-out bed in the new sofa she got to replace the other one she had and watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer because Dana never saw it and Alex only saw parts of it. Linkin was also watching it while lying down across Dana who wanted to pet him, but was too caught up in the movie to notice if she was or wasn't. Jessie was leaning on Alex while he played with her hair. At some point, Jessie entangled her fingers with Alex's. He lifted his hand up every now and then to kiss their hands that were tightly held together. She did it too at one point and he looked at her and she blushed at him. He took his free hand to cup her face, which she tilted her head into and put her hand on top of his. He moved in to playfully rub his nose against hers and then kissed it. He then bent his head down to kiss her cheek and then her neck. He looked back at her and went in for a kiss, which instantly turned into making out until Linkin growled. The two stopped to see the dog looking straight at them and Dana petting him.

"You too?" Alex asked flustered and the dog barked in return. He then looked at Dana who had her eyebrow quirked at him and then yawned. Alex laughed at her and she punched him in the arm, making him dramatically and playfully cry something along the lines of abuse.

When the movie was over, Dana and Linkin retrieved into her room and the other two went into theirs.

"I bet they're already fucking." Dana whispered to Linkin as she climbed in her bed and put an arm over the puppy. "Stupid fucking teenagers…"

* * *

Alex dropped Jessie on to the bed and instantly attacked her neck and she ran her fingers in his hair. He sucked on her neck, giving her a nice, visible hickey that was sure to last for a few days. They consumed each other's mouths hungrily and Jessie bit his lip, making his hand go down to her panties and slip under the material. She gasped when he rubbed his hand against her clit, picking up speed. He could feel her wetness flow out onto his hand and he moved his head down her body, kissing her soft skin and kissing her bruise most lightly and lovingly. Jessie could feel his hurt through the kiss. He came back up and looked at her.

"I can't do this."

"You don't have to…just kiss me, Alex." she reassured him.

He did just that and the two enjoyed just being in each other's arms and ended up falling asleep together in the process…

* * *

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]† / the next morning…

* * *

It was Christmas Day and the three people, and one puppy, were already up and about. Jessie bought a small ham and sliced it up and served it with little buns of bread she made the night before for breakfast which they all enjoyed, including Linkin (just the little bits of ham part).

After they had breakfast and cleaned up for the day, Dana came out in the dress that she didn't really like that much and her black shoes.

"Why did you have to pick this?!" she whined at Alex.

"Because I love the way you look in it, besides, it's Christmas. Shut up and enjoy the day." he answered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"If you wear that for the day, come evening time I'll give you something else to wear when we unwrap the gifts." Jessie said giving the little girl hope.

"Well don't you look nice?" Alex complimented Jessie who was wearing a black halter dress that ended after her behind, a zipper from top to bottom. _'I rather that being unzipped with her on my bed…'_ he felt himself grow a little from that thought…

"Grazie. I figured that just because I feel like shit doesn't mean I have to look like it too." she explained.

"You never look like shit." he said as he put his hands on her waist and gave her a light kiss. "You're always beautiful…" he finished and she blushed.

"Enough of your kissy-kissy shit!" Dana yelled breaking their short-to-begin-with moment and Alex glared at her in annoyance and she smiled innocently, Jessie couldn't help but laugh and he then looked at her and she instantly silenced herself looking innocently as well.

"Don't do that…" he requested of Jessie.

"Do what?"

"That…innocent looking thing…"

"But I'm not!" she said innocently. As they were still pressed up against each other, she felt him grow even further and she noticed, to which he immediately caught and left to go into the room.

"What was that?" Dana asked.

"Don't worry about it, hun. You got Linkin a present, I think he'd like it now." she smiled as she walked in the same direction as Alex did.

"Knock knock?" she softly tapped on the door with her soft but deadly knuckles.

"What?" he asked bending over on the bed. She laughed at walked toward him and bent down in front of him.

"Have I done something to offend you?" she asked, once again, innocently. Alex stood up, grabbed her and threw her on the bed and got on top of her, instantly heading for her 'area'. Somehow he'd managed to ease the pain of the fall on her stab wound, but it still hurt her quite a bit. Lucky though, she was a tough young woman and was able to block it out. He rubbed her vigorously and she wanted to moan in pleasure but couldn't since Dana was up. She opened her eyes to see Alex staring at her intently, almost piercing into her soul. As her legs started twitching, his lips parted and an evil grin slowing appeared on his face. As he saw a small bit of fear in her eyes he lowered his lips to her and whispered in her ear, "am I doing something to 'offend' you, Jessie-Lynn?" She shivered to his low voice and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. She ran her nails hard across his neck and he moved her thong aside and motioned to slip a finger inside of her, but Dana screamed in excitement.

"Oh my motherfucking fuck!" he yelled in annoyance and got up as if he was going to scold her, but Jessie held him back. She leaned in closer to whisper to him, "We'll continue this later…Alex…" he looked at her like she had taunted him and leaned in for a soft but _very_ passionate kiss, which slowly started to escalate again until Dana, literally, cut in between them.

"Eww! Anyway, look at what Linkin got!" she exclaimed, holding up a black, leather, studded collar and a silver chained leash.

"Wow…that's cool."

"Isn't it?!"

"Very, sweetheart." Jessie smiled.

"Alex! It's _your _turn!" she screamed and ran off.

"Ugh, really?" he asked and looked to Jessie who instantly confirmed.

Rather than them opening presents, Jessie had them all sit at the table to eat a little lunch. When they were done, Dana handed Alex a box that said "ruff!" on it. In other words, it was a present from Linkin.

"You guys are insane, you do know that?"

"Just shut up and open it, Alex." Jessie giggled. The girls were having fun, he didn't understand them half the time but, then again, which man _really_ understands a woman fully?

When Alex opened the little box, he saw a little bone in it. He picked it up to examine it, to which Linkin then came and nabbed it out of his hand, taking off.

"Hmm…thanks, Linkin!" he yelled back and the puppy barked to which the girls were rolling over laughing like they never have before.

"Girls are so weird…" he said and got up to get the puppy. Of course, Linkin ran back out to the living room…without Alex, making the girls laugh even more.

When he finally walked out of the room without his jacket that he clearly made signature, his hair was messy, to Jessie's liking. He stood in a little shock to see Dana holding a beer bottle.

"Dana! What are you doing with _that_?!"

"Jessie almost dropped it." she explained and took a sip. Alex grunted, but couldn't help laughing along with Jessie who was still laughing for some reason unbeknownst to either of the siblings, but regardless, Dana was still laughing too. Linkin joined in by knocking Alex square on his ass, making everyone laugh more as the puppy stood atop Alex with pride.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? :D**

**Like I previously said...I will, hopefully, post something within the month of January but if not, sorry!**

**Got lots of schoolwork! :S wish me luck!**

**Read&Review please!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	16. No Turning Back

**Author's Note: Alright! What a long wait! LOL. You can thank schoolwork for that! **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D**

* * *

A few hours later, the trio–well…quadruple if you count Linkin with his puppy food–ate dinner and were off their separate ways to clean up for the evening. Alex came out in his usual clothing; jeans with a dress shirt and hoodie with the jacket, not to the girls surprise since he was clearly obsessed with it when it was on display in the mall…but it was amazing how he could wear so many layers in a house that was heated without fainting. Dana came out in a beautiful Ultramarine dress that had a slight gold iridescence to it, with four tiers and a diagonal cut-in with diamonds going around the back and stopping just before the middle on each side on the front, completed with a diamond border at the top of the dress. Alex looked at his little sister in awe as she stood there blushing.

"Sometimes I forget you're not my daughter…" Alex muttered.

"Stop it, Alex…" the little girl said, still standing in place and blushing.

"Dana, come here…" he gently requested and she did just that, he could hear the clicking of her shoes as she came across the room, holding up a little bit of her dress so not to trip on herself. When she reached him, she stopped and kept her head on the ground, playing with her feet the way she usually would when avoiding eye-contact if she was nervous. Alex lifted her chin up to see the simple makeup, eyeliner and lip gloss, that Jessie had put on her to compliment the dress and closely examine the little diamonds and curls Jessie put in Dana's hair, held up by a diamond headband. Dana never wore anything like this in her entire life. She felt like royalty, which was something Jessie realized she was willing to do for the little girl whenever she wanted it so.

"You…look amazing…God forbid I miss a single day to see you like this…" he whispered and kissed the back of her hand, adding to the effect of his little sister's blushing.

The siblings heard light clicking in the room and looked up to see Jessie wearing a black body-length dress that had silver swirls coming from the end of the 'V' neck of the dress and see-through sleeves reaching her wrists. As Jessie walked closer, Alex could see that the dress hand a veil sewed unto to beginning of the bottom half of the dress which drug on the floor with the rest of the outfit.

"Jessie…" Alex whispered.

Dana saw Alex's face and left with Linkin following her to go into her room to give them some privacy, which was probably quite necessary.

Jessie stopped and looked at Alex, who'd decided to get up and walk the rest of the way. He stopped in front of her, eyes never leaving hers.

"You look…so…so…extraordinary…" he said gently.

"Alex…stop it. It's…it's just a dress…" she answered, blushing.

"That looks amazing on you…it's so…_fit_…" he trailed off and put his hands on her hips.

"Mhm…." she put her hands on his shoulders and he kissed her, pressing himself against her.

"Stupid people…" the two 'lovebirds' overheard Dana talking to Linkin while the little girl was spying on them.

Alex held out his hand and gestured for the young girl to come forth, to which she did shyly. When she stood in front of him, he bent down on one knee to be closer to her level.

"I wish you were my daughter…I'm young, I know…but I wish you came from me…and not our father…and Sandra…were he alive while we grew up, we wouldn't have gone through everything she did…it would have been easier to protect you…" he admitted, a tear shedding from his eye. Dana frowned and held his face with her somewhat small hands.

"Well when you think of it, Alex…you, Jessie and me and Linkin…we're _basically_ a family…Sandra's gone now, right? She's not coming back, right?" she comforted him. Alex and Jessie's eyes widened as both of their faces flushed.

"This…is….I guess it's true…but we're so young…" he replied.

"Does that _really_ matter though?" Jessie asked, laying one hand softly on Dana's hair and the other on Alex's cheek.

"I suppose not…" he considered.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to people caring and holding up for each other. That's what a family does…and she's not coming back. I'll make doubly sure of it, for both of you."

Jessie took her hands off the two and walked over to the tree. She bent down, picked up two small boxes and walked back to the siblings. She handed each of them a box and they looked at each other in question.

"Just open it, you guys." she giggled.

As Dana and Alex were about to open them, Jessie snagged Alex's out of his hand and he looked at her with a screwed up face.

"What was that for?" he asked with a little frown on his face.

"I'll give you yours later. Dana, sweetie, open yours…" she urged.

Dana gasped as she looked at the silver necklace that spelled her name vertically.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and jumped on Jessie.

"Let me put in on for you." Jessie suggested and Dana gave the box to Alex and turned around.

When Jessie put the necklace on Dana and she turned around to show Alex, he was shocked to see just how beautiful it looked on his little sister.

"You…are…it looks amazing. Where'd you even get this idea, Jessie?"

"I'm full of them, surely you know that." she smiled proudly.

The little family relaxed around the place and just talked about their plans until the New Year, but didn't discuss the specific dates as they didn't really know.

Afterward, they opened the presents, Jessie buying some presents and gave Alex the credit and did the same with Dana, the two were clueless and Jessie loved it…it was a good thing she paid attention to little things, that trait coming from all her training in the Force of course. Linkin even got a couple. The only gift Alex really wanted to get though was the one Jessie took from him. He was curious as to what it was that she had to take it from him.

Sure enough, the time for Alex to receive that gift he wanted so badly came around. Everyone cleaned up and went their separate ways to bed, well at least the usual routine.

"Alex, sorry for taking the gift from you earlier, I just thought that now would be the best time to give it to you." she apologized as she dressed from her shower while he was lying down on the bed, watching her cover her naked body. _'Why are we still not together...? Look at the relationship we have…is she just fucking around with my head?'_

"It's alright, can I just have it now? I've been thinking about it since you took it from me." he chuckled.

"Yes, you can." she giggled along.

She took the box from her coat and sat on the bed. Alex didn't look at the box yet, but he was concentrating on the almost completely see-through short nightgown she was wearing. She lifted his head up to look at her instead of her chest, calling him a pervert and he defended himself with it being her fault and that she was 'purposely' taunting him. She handed him the box and he lifted the cover to see half of a silver heart with her name engraved on it with a crystal embedded into the pendant.

He looked at her still a confused until he saw her holding up the other half that looked the same, except for his name being on it and it being more feminine. The two brought their pendants together to see the perfect fit. She gave him the one in her hand and turned around, gesturing for him to put it on her and so he did. When she turned around, he was speechless to think she wanted to wear his name on her. She used her finger to tell him to turn around and put it on him. When he turned around she smiled and told him to look in the mirror. Standing in front of the mirror, he asked her, "why did you do this? I thought you were mad at me."

Jessie got up and walked toward him. When he turned around, she gently held his face and brought it lower to kiss him softly.

"I'm…not sure…but I think I want you to know how I feel…about you…" she admitted.

"Well…I want _you_ to know how _I_ feel…" he said and led her to the bed, resting her gently on her back and getting on top of her. He gave her soft, passionate kisses. After several minutes of this, he ripped her dress apart with no effort, turning her on more, and kissed her neck all the way down to her breast and took one nipple into his mouth, making her gasp. Gently, he suckled at her nipple while his hand paid attention to the other, and then he switched.

He started kissing her stomach and continued down to her stab wound. He placed light kisses on it and she felt tears fall on it. She heard sniffles coming from him and she laid there wondering what was going through his mind.

Suddenly, he burst out crying, tears wetting the healing wound. It was the first time she ever _really_ heard him cry. She never understood why men hid their emotions and acted so tough, as Alex did the same. But this…this was different.

"This…" he started, resting his hand on the cut. "This happened because of me…because I messed up somehow, I keep going over it in my head of what could I possibly have done…I'm…so sorry. I'm such an asshole, I'm just a fucking idiot that doesn't deserve anything you've ever done for me, I don't deserve you, or Dana. I don't know why my life is like this, I didn't ask for it to be this way, but it is what it is and I have to accept that and do what I can to make it better, not for me but for her, I can't let her dow–"

"Alex…this wasn't your fault…my visit with daddy was long overdue…" she comforted him. He stopped sobbing and looked up at her in silence with tear-stained cheeks.

"God…why won't you tell me who the fucker that did this to you is?"

"Because…my father…he desires an alliance…with this man…"

"What does…wait…he's…"

"Yes…marrying me off…he hasn't said it yet, but I could tell in his face when he introduced me to the man that he has something planned. I…don't need to stay with him…a…a child…" Alex's eyes widened, dreading the next words that would come out of her mouth.

"A child needs to be born of the marriage, something along the lines of 'sealing the deal'…to be fair, the man isn't _that_ old." she explained, getting up to put on a new nightgown.

"The man isn't that old? What the fu–do you _want_ to be married to this guy?!"

Jessie was about to throw the dress over her body, but stopped to look at Alex as if he were crazy.

"What? What kind of stupid-ass question is _that_?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"_Answer me!_" he demanded, getting furious. Jessie's eye widened a little out of shock from his sudden reaction.

"Of course I don't! God, you're such a dick!"

"I'm sorry…I just…I can't fixate an image of you being with anyone–"

"But you?" she cut him off.

"…yeah."

"Jessie, I…why can't you be with me _now_?"

"There are too many things coming in between us for that to happen."

"Like what? The arranged marriage situation?"

"No, that _woman_ who answered your _phone_, Alex!"

"I told you repeatedly that I don't understa–wait…"

"What?"

"That _bitch_!" he exclaimed.

"Wha–what? I don't understand…"

"There this chick in my class, she's like…the school slut."

"God…go on…"

"She says she has poor grades and since I'm the most intelligent one out of all the idiots, she asked me to help her in Chemistry class."

Jessie stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She wants…she wants to sleep with me, but I don't, ugh. No matter how many times I tell her no, it doesn't seem to register in that bubblegum brain of hers."

"So…" she started, but he was so concentrated on what he presumed was the cause of this whole fiasco that he didn't even hear her. As Jessie kept looking at him,, she realized that she could see a hatred forming in his eyes. She might be learning things about him that they never talked about.

More so, she doubted she even wanted to know…

But the fact remained that, regardless, Jessie-Lynn Adams was getting closer to completely falling for Alexander James Mercer…

…there was so turning back now, no matter how fucked up it comes out to be…

* * *

**D; damn! What happens now? **

**Next chapter will be up soon, but until then, Read&Review please people!**

****†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	17. I know who

**Author's Note: Alright! So another chapter, whewt! I've no idea how long this came out to be, but it's the most I can post right now. I'm sure it's shorter than I think it is though... -_-"**

**I'll post another one up at some point as well.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter ~!**

* * *

**The night of December 30****th****…**

"I really don't like flying, babe…"

"Stop calling me that and get your ass up…and don't whine like a baby."

"Wah!" he replied sarcastically, grinning like an idiot knowing that she wasn't in the mood for sarcasm of any sort and pulled her down onto the bed, wrapping a firm arm around her. He moved in for a kiss but she put her hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Ouch." Dana said, walking into his room with a handful of clothes.

"What makes you think you can just walk into my room, Dana?" Alex asked his sister a little annoyed from her barging in…and getting rejected not even a minute ago.

"What? Did I interrupt you two fucking?" she snapped and Jessie burst out in laughter for a moment, but tried to silence herself a bit knowing that Dana wasn't done with her response. "Because I could have sworn I just saw her push your whole fat face away from her..." Alex looked shocked at his little sister…but then again, it was Dana so there wasn't much to be surprised about.

"Alright, I'll give you that." he commended Dana and looked at Jessie who started whining like a puppy from her laughter, trying to compose herself.

"Oh…Dana" Jessie uttered between her whines. "I love you." she finished and started giggling again and Dana made a 'fist pump' to which Alex eyed her down for.

"Oh, man! I feel sorry for you guys' kids!" she laughed and left to her own room.

The two stopped and looked at each other in silence, blushing from what Dana said. The silence didn't last very long though...

"Get up, Alex!" Jessie demanded, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Okay! Okay! God!"

"I can't believe you've been sleeping since this afternoon, like holy shit!"

Jessie's phone rang and she went to answer it, giving Alex a chance to sleep a little more. What he found out, though, was that he was too nosey when it came to the beautiful teenager and had to listen to her conversation as best as he could.

"Speak, oh humble one. Oh, yeah! Well what happened is that they want us to audition, of course, but I'm going to be out of the country for a bit. I know someone's listening to me so I can't really tell you. No…I'm not…I don't think he wants that…but for the matter at hand, I explained that to them, they said that all we have to do is call in and the producer will put what he's doing on hold for us. Apparently we _are_ that good! Well all you have to do is practice, practice, practice my dear. Alright? Okay peace."

Jessie hung up the phone and giggled a little as she walked back into the room and Alex slumped down.

"You still have to get up."

"Oh my fuck…is this what marriage like?"

"Don't get smart with me; I'll break your ass in half."

"It already is…" he said chuckling.

"I…damn…" Jessie tried to say and walked out the room, hearing Alex laugh uncontrollably at his smart remark.

* * *

Once again, the four beings were in the Justice Aircraft, but Jessie–having the destination being a surprise–told Alex and Dana to stay in the passenger section.

Justice took off smoothly as always and Jessie put the aircraft on autopilot, going into the passenger section with Linkin to join the siblings.

It took quite a few hours to arrive, but they did and Jessie brought Justice down with utmost perfection.

When they exited, they walked a little bit until they came up to a Gondola.

"Where the hell are we?!" Alex asked, getting a little anxious for God-knows-what reason.

"Alex, Dana…welcome to Venezia."

"Ven-et-see-ah?" Dana asked questionably and failing to repeat the name of the beautiful city.

"We're in Venice, Italy." she explained smiling and Dana and Alex's eyes widened in disbelief and excitement.

"Italy?!" the two asked simultaneously.

"Surprise…?" Jessie said sheepishly. Dana ran up to her and hugged her and Alex walked over as well. When Dana was finished hugging her, she took the leash to hold Linkin and was told to stay close; to which she did, pretty much standing right beside them.

Alex held Jessie's face with his hands and kissed her so lovingly. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I don't deserve you…I mean like…I don't deserve to have you in my life…" he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me, Alex Mercer…" she smiled and he did so without question.

~x~x~

"Oh mio Dio! Che una bella coppia!" (Oh my God! What a cute couple!)

"Quanti anni hanno?" (How old are they?)

"Non so, quanti anni è la loro figlia?" (I don't know, how old is their daughter?)

"Probabilmente cinque." (Probably five.)

"Sì, si guarda intorno quell'età." (Yes, she looks around that age.)

Two young women were talking about the little makeshift family, actually believing that Dana was their daughter due to her looking like Alex but having a 'baby face' like Jessie. They decided to walk up to them to get the answer to their questions and befriend them.

"Mi scusi, mi dispiace interrompere. Questo è Annabelle e sono Cristina. Piacere di conoscerti!"  
(Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. This is Annabelle and I'm Cristina. Nice to meet you!)

One of the girls held out her hand to greet them.

"Oh! E 'un piacere conoscerti, come pure! Sono Jessie-Lynn e questo è Alex e Dana."  
(Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you as well! I'm Jessie-Lynn and this is Alex and Dana.)

She returned the greeting and shook their hand followed by Alex doing the same.

"Tu non sei in Italia? Il tuo accento sembra americana, ma il tuo italiano è così fluente!"  
(You're not from Italy? Your accent sounds American, but your Italian is so fluent!)

"Sì, vengo qui un paio di volte l'anno. Li ho portati con me per il nuovo anno. E 'la loro prima volta fuori dal paese."  
(Yes, I come here a couple times a year. I brought them with me for the New Year. It's their first time out of the country.)

"Quanti anni lei e suo marito?"  
(How old are you and your husband?)

"Sì e tua figlia, come pure! Lei è così adorabile!" the other woman spoke up excitedly.  
(Yes and your daughter as well! She's so adorable!)

"Oh ... Mi dispiace. Hai frainteso la situazione. Alex è il mio migliore amico e Dana è tua sorella. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda, Alex ha diciotto anni e Dana è nove. Ho sedici anni"  
(Oh...I'm sorry. You misunderstand this situation. Alex is my best friend and Dana is his sister. But to answer your question, Alex is eighteen and Dana is nine. I'm sixteen.)

Jessie explained and Alex's eyebrow quirked up at her face flushing.

"Ah! Ma ti piace, possiamo vedere. La tua faccia è rosso!"  
(Ah! But you like him, we can see it. Your face is red!)

"E 'così romantico!" one girl sighed, making Jessie blush more.  
(That's so romantic!)

"Beh, meglio staccare, per prendere queste visite due. Mi piacerebbe chiedere di venire, ma Alex non piace molto la gente. Mi dispiace che sia così stupido." Jessie giggled with the two girls and Alex, once again, quirked his brow at this.  
(Well, I better head off to take these two sightseeing. I'd ask for you to come, but Alex doesn't really like people. I'm sorry he's stupid like that.)

"Oh, non c'è problema a tutti!"  
(Oh, that's no problem at all!)

"Buon divertimento!"  
(Have fun!)

"Addio, Dana!"  
(Goodbye, Dana!)

"Ciao, Alex!" the two women giggled as they walked away.  
(Bye, Alex!)

"Arrividerci!" Dana called out and the two seperate groups of girls giggled in harmony.  
(Goodbye!)

Jessie and Dana finished waving and turned to Alex who was looking at the water that seemed to go around the corner in both directions. He pointed to it for no particular reason.

"Stai bene?" Jessie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant are you okay? You were just pointing at the water like a moron." she smiled playfully.

"Oh...yeah...I was calculating the depth of it."

"And?"

"I don't like water...I've never really tried to see the differences in their depth, but...I estimate between eight and sixteen feet..."

"Magnifico..." Jessie said still looking at him.

"What?"

"That's actually the correct approximation of the depth..."

"Really? I...I didn't know that..."

"I'm aware of that, amore mia. Then again, I am dealing with Alex Mercer...so seeing how accurate his answer was doesn't surprise me...it's just amazing...you're so intelligent..." she complimented.

"Huh...thanks, Jessie..."

"No, _you're_ a dumbass." Dana yelled out for attention and the two looked at her.

"Gondola, anyone?" Jessie asked happily.

"What?" the two siblings asked and Linkin ran up to Jessie, trying to jump on her as a yes for him.

"Linkin wants to, looks like we have to choice." Alex chuckled.

* * *

Jessie called out for a gondolian and soon the three people and one puppy were off to enjoy a ride on the grand canal of Venice.

Linkin was looking over the gondola, probably at the water that went under the structure which carried the group of beings as the puppy dipped his paw in every now and then out of curiosity. Dana was in awe at the fantastic scenery of this forgein country that she was brought to by complete surprise. Jessie was also looking out to the Grand Canal. It was clear that she could never get tired of coming to this country, how many times that happaned to be anyway. As for Alex, he was looking at Jessie. He observed everything, from every move she made, to the way her body and hair reacted to her movements as well...how could something possibly be so..._perfect_?

Jessie-Lynn Adams. Always playing around with her hair, clothing styles, makeup and not to forget those gorgeous tattoos. Her "Lucky 3 Stars", so she liked to call it, on her right hip. Her tattoo dedicated to her jet, simply saying "AC3" artistically, obviously designed by her; as all of her tattoos were. Her little tattoo on the side of her torso under her breast that read "Linkin". She had another one coming, but she had it covered so Alex couldn't tell what it was. He'd find out soon enough. She trimmed her hair a bit, to the middle of her breast. It was coloured copper now, with orange and blonde streaks throughout. She had vibrant green makeup on, with black eyeliner to define the perfect shape of her eyes. In the sun, you could see faint freckles on her cheeks that went in hand with her peach coloured lips. _'Those lips...'_

"Alex, you big headed moron!" he heard Dana yell and he looked at her to realize that he was in the gondola alone. He quickly hopped out to meet the two girls...and puppy.

"What was that?" Jessie asked with a little giggle.

"Oh, nothing. Hah…don't worry about it." he brushed it off. Jessie looked at him questioningly but then moved on from the topic.

* * *

~x~x~ **a/n: I would've continued the Italian, but it was getting a bit frustrating at the point where I was to keep translating it as I don't completely know Italiano so sorry about that, hope you enjoyed that little piece though! :P**

* * *

Jessie continued to tour them around for the rest of the time they had to spend 'out on the town', followed by them heading to the hotel to check in and clean up, they'd spend dinner out as well as the New Year.

Come evening time, they headed to the Rialto Bridge where they waited for the New Year to kick in. Dana was ecstatic as she watched the lanterns that hung over them lit up. Other people were setting up fireworks to set off. As the countdown hit ten minutes, Alex found himself looking at the beautiful young woman once again, but Dana broke the contact, giving Jessie the chance to escape. She didn't tell anyone that was her plan, but she intended to watch the two of them break the year in together above a house on the roof; she wanted to spend it alone…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, ALEX!"

"Happy New Year, Dana…" Alex replied, smiling at his little sister and giving her a kiss. It was only after that, he realized Jessie wasn't there. His eyes wandered everywhere until he finally found her perched artistically on a roof to their left.

* * *

_'Happy New Year, mom…I miss you…'_ she thought, getting saddened by the years of absence of her mother...

_'Life's been so hard without you…I remember you every day…I never forget you. How could I?' _she silenced her thoughts for a moment to look out at the view in front of her.

_I'm in Venice. My friend Alex and his sister, Dana, are below; it's their first time out of the country. I didn't tell them I left, but I'm sure he somehow already found out where I am. I think I like him, mom. He's so kind and loving. You should see how he takes care of Dana, he loves her so much…but you can't see….'_ tears started streaming from her eyes...

_'Dad's…he seems to care more now, but he never remembers you. I hate him. I hate him so much. It's his fault that Shayne and Myles came out the way they did, but he tries to blame you. He…why am I even talking about this…? I don't care about them. I only care about you…you were the only one that showed __**true**__ affection toward me…how I wish you were here so I could talk to...I still remember your voice...damn...what I'd do to have you here with me...without you...things are so much more difficult...but I'm still pursuing music, like you wanted me to...only for you...'_

_'Wesley, Kane and I are still looking for a second guitar. People back home suck so much! They're so picky or they want to be with me…I'm still 'unpicked'…that's good, right? I think…I know who I want to be my first…' _she glanced down to see Alex looking at her in awe, clearly questioning how she got up there.

_'I know who…'_

_~x~x~_

The next day, after relaxing around the bridge and returning to the hotel to catch some sleep, the three went shopping for the day, got some dinner for the trip back home and headed out in the evening.

They arrived in the, sort of, early morning, cleaned up and eagerly found their beds to sleep off the jet lag from the trip...

* * *

**So what did you think? :D**

**I know it's short, but like I said, it always seems to come out shorter here than in word for obvious reasons.**

**Regardless, Read&Review and I'll get back to you! **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	18. The Soldier

**Author's Note: Alright! So here's the next chapter (obviously). I will admit that I'm having writer's block; but I'm hoping that you guys' reviews will somehow help me get rid of that (or at least get me excited enough to start up for a little bit, that would be more than enough.)**

**Land of the Nemesis:****Here's the next chapter that you've been begging me to post up for "so long". :P  
****Deadman323:**** Grazie, amico. :3 I hope this chapter is just as good as the other one for you.**

**Shugokage:**** Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

**Now that's done, enjoy this chapter people!**

* * *

Alex loved waking up to see the stunning Jessie-Lynn Adams sleeping next to him in his arms. He watched her breathing in adoration, as her chest rose and fell to the breaths. He kissed her temple, causing a smile to appear on her perfect lips and she shifted around a bit to face him. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open to reveal her beautiful, and more vibrant than usual, green ones.

"You are so beautiful…" he complimented her, putting a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Oh, please."

"Feisty already, eh?" a chuckle erupted from his throat and he pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmm…" she hummed to the contact of their lips and he smiled under the kiss.

"Want some morning sex?"

"What?" she asked dumbly and in a bit of shock.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Damn right you are." she giggled, giving him a light smack on his face.

He kissed her once again and put his hand on her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly as the kiss grew more in depth. Their tongues reacquainted themselves with each other and Alex's hand moved closer to her breast. She tangled her fingers in his curly hair as he cupped her full breast and squeezed it lightly, receiving a moan from her. She gripped his hair, but not too tightly, causing a moan to come from him.

She rolled him over and got on top of him. He moved his hands to her hips. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly which instantly turned into a make-out session. As they got more and more into it, she started moving her hips against him, feeling him harden slowly, moaning softly at her actions and he applied pressure to the indent on each side of her hips; something he learned that she liked quite a bit.

She bit his lip and he raised his hips to meet her. Their actions slowly became more vigorous and she started scratching his skin from his neck down to his chest, the last thing she needed to do to tip him off.

He immediately flipped her over and pinned her wrists together atop her head and squeezed her breast while pressing himself against her.

She moaned to his touch and he moved his hands down her body, taking in the perfect shape of her form. He reached his destination and rubbed her clitoris through her thong and she twitched, making him smile evilly. He continued rubbing her as he felt her wetness as she moaned in pleasure. He moved her thong aside and rubbed her opening. He stopped for a second and she looked at him in confusion. He, once again, smirked mischievously and moved down.

"Alex, what are you–oh, God!" she tried to asked, but ending off in a moan as his tongue, for the first time, met the little button that did wonders. He flicked it and licked from her bottom of her opening back to the top and sucked her, making her pull his hair. _'This is so amazing. He is so amazing…how does he know what to do?' _

Then it hit her.

He lied…

He did sleep with that woman…

She instantly pushed him away from her and he looked at her in confusion as she covered herself with the sheets, tears filling up her eyes.

"Jessie…what's…did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did. You…you…" she tried to finish but got up and walked out the room, grabbing her purse and her jeans, forgetting her bra. He went after her.

"Jessie, wait. What the hell is going on? What did I do?"

"You _lied_ to me, Alex!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You lied about…ugh! Just forget it!"

"What the fuck is this racket? Don't you know there are people sleeping?" Dana came out and asked irritated. The two of them looked at her in silence. Dana walked up to Jessie.

"Jessie…what's wrong?"

"Your brother…your brother's a lying son of a fucking bitch, Dana. I just want you to know that." she explained and walked to get Linkin as well as her bag and put her shoes on.

"But, Jessie. Wait!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked as a tear ran down her face. There was a pause as she looked at the little girl.

"Of course…I won't forget about you." she finished and left the apartment after giving Dana a kiss on the forehead.

Dana glared at Alex and went back into her room. Alex punched the wall.

"FUCK!" he yelled and grabbed his pack of smokes and lighter.

"Don't take it out on the place, dipshit!" Dana yelled at him, throwing a doll at him and slammed her bedroom door.

"Women…"

* * *

Jessie sped down the streets, not caring if she were to crash. She knew it was impulsive and reckless, but she didn't care even though she knew she really was just acting childish about the situation.

She didn't care about him sleeping with the woman much, or at all. It was the fact that he lied so easily about it, as if it didn't mean anything to him about hiding something like that from her. Tears streamed from her eyes from hurt and anger as she debated flying out to see her father. She remembered the last time she went and what happened knowing that the man would still be there and decided it wasn't a good idea. She would kill the man if she saw him, and that would surely get her in deep shit and she'd probably lose AC3. She dreaded that thought.

Why was it so easy for men to break women's hearts? Did it do something for them, or did they just want to play innocent to get what they wanted? Her mind raced through all sorts of different questions that she knew she was too young to understand or answer. After everything they've been through…why would he keep this from her? Why would he lie about it?

She checked the passenger's seat to see Linkin's eyes closed. She smiled and looked back to the road and quickly swiveled around the eighteen-wheeler she almost went straight into. Her heart raced from the close call and increased the speed, wanted to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

When Jessie got to her place, there was a red sports car parked in her driveway. She instantly got suspicious of who would be there, causing her to getting rather pissed off. She pulled into the spacious garage and pulled up in between her Lamborghini and the blue Porsche she hated so much. Why did she even have it still? Oh, right…she was saving it for Dana. The little girl seemed to love it.

After letting Linkin inside the house through the garage, she exited to the outside rather than inside the home with Linkin, pulling out her desert eagle from its holster. She steadily held it as best as she can, her hands shaky from the anger and hurt still inside from what happened not even an hour ago. As she rounded the corner, she saw a figure standing in front of the door, a tall man. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, motioning to turn around.

Quickly, she ran and kicked him in the back of his leg to buckle his knee, but his actions shocked her. The man quickly counteracted her maneuvers and pinned her arm with the pistol against the wall. He looked down to her face that had spilt tears stained upon her cheeks.

"You…what are you–wha…how do you know–"

"We're in the military, Jessica–"

"Jessie." she corrected him.

"Jessie. Sorry." he apologized, letting go of her arm and she rubbed her wrist. He had a very tight grip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, but still suspiciously as she placed her gun back into its holster not taking her eyes off of him.

"I know who did this to you…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please leave."

"I can't. Your father has requested you have dinner with us. I'm sure you're aware of the ceremony being held tonight."

"…why?"

"I can't discuss that."

"I'm not going, you can leave…" she insisted but seeing the look in his eyes made her decisions change. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, expression not changing. She sighed.

"Come in…beware of the squirrel…" she warned lifelessly

"Squirrel…?" he asked dumbly as she opened the door and saw a ball of fluff run through the door and around Jessie, followed by it going toward himself and sniffed his pants.

"This is…your dog?"

"Puppy. His name is Linkin."

He bent down on one knee to introduce himself to the dog by giving him a loving pat on the head. Linkin jumped on him for more in return. Jessie let out a faint smile.

"Linkin, clean up your toys. Just got home and already went at it…unbelievable." she commanded and the dog whined and went inside as she let out an irritated sigh. She really didn't want to be near anybody. She just wanted to take a hot bath and cry her pain away. Probably get drunk and pass out at some point as well.

The man followed and watched the puppy obediently grabbed his toys by the mouth and placed them in a basket one by one.

"You trained him to clean up his toys…? How do you manage that?" he asked in awe.

"Being stern yet patient. Puppies and children aren't that different. All you have to do is be loving so that…" she didn't finish explaining as she prepared the coffee maker for a fresh mug. She really wasn't in the mood for talking or interacting with anyone in any way…but this man was so persistent.

"How old _are_ you?"

She looked at him for a second.

"Why? Shouldn't you _already_ know that?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't spend my time researching Jessie-Lynn Adams, no matter how much of a rising star she is."

"How…do you know about that? We haven't even hit publicity yet…"

"Really? Because I've heard a few people talk about you and to top that, you're popular. As well as the General's daughter…"

She huffed at the mention of her father.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sixteen. Gosh…"

"I'm sorry to bring up your father."

"Are you really? You don't know anything." she snapped, placing a coffee cup on the counter, almost cracking it and reached for the other.

"I know about your mother…" he said softly.

The cup shattered at the harsh contact it made with the floor and she stood still.

"How dare you…"

"My apologies for saying it like that…"

"Your _apologies?_ What makes you think I give a _shit_ about _your_ apologies?" she turned around, a tear falling down her cheek and rage seeping from her eyes.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. I should go." he suggested, getting off of his seat.

She stayed silent. _'How much worse can this day get…?'_

He headed to the front door and went to turn the knob, but heard whimpering come from behind him. He turned to see Linkin sitting down with his tail wagging. The puppy pawed at him and licked his nose. He bent down and gave the dog a nice pat on the head and before he could rise up again, Linkin was jumping on him and licking his face. When he looked up from the puppy, Jessie was standing there, looking rather confused. He quickly forgot the expression she had when he realized that there was a trail of blood behind her.

Instantly, he rose up and lifted her off her feet, headed to the living room and placed her on the couch.

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

She said nothing and it was almost like she wasn't breathing at all, he could still see the fury in her face. _'Is it…because I mentioned her mother?'_

He moved to look at the damage done to her feet. There was a piece of glass that was lodged in the sole of her foot and almost coming out the top. Luckily it wasn't thick to do any severe damage.

"How much do you have to go through in one lifetime…?" he asked her.

She smirked. At least somebody could ask the same question she'd ask herself since losing her mother and brother. Linkin jumped up to see her and she turned to look at him, giving him a little scratch on his mane and a kiss on his nose.

"Linkin, get the first aid kit, will you? I have to go out later." she asked the puppy who licked her nose and hurried off to another room.

"How do you do that…?" he asked her, hoping she'd answer.

"Someone has to take care of me when I need it…"

"You're fa–"

"He can't do shit. All my life, even when I was at the base, he showed more affection for his colleagues than he did for me."

He looked at her with sympathy.

"Don't pity me. Ever."

"You're a tough girl, Jessie…you at least got that from him."

"No, I got that from my mother."

"Even more understandable. I'm sorry about mentioning her earlier."

"Don't be. You were trying to prove some form of a point. At least, I'd like to think so."

"Yeah, I pretty much was."

"Idiot."

"That's…fair."

"You're damn right it is." she said, sitting up and positioning herself so that no pressure was on one foot as she took a better look at the other.

"You shouldn't do that, it's best that I do it for you."

"I can take care of myself, I needn't rely on anyone. I didn't even feel it." she justified.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" he smirked.

She just grunted. Linkin came back with a red and white fabricated case.

"Thank you, baby. You may have a treat." she said, giving the puppy a kiss and he jumped on the man and over the couch from excitement of getting a treat, which wasn't _very_ rare, but enough so that he would go crazy over it. Not to say that dogs don't in the first place.

"He really likes you…kind of weird…"

"Why is that 'weird'?"

"Because…he doesn't usually just like people like that. You're the only person besides…" she trailed off.

"Besides…?"

"Besides Alex and Dana…and I pretty much grew up with my friends, Wesley, Griffon and Kane, so he knew them since he was a few weeks old...at least the guys."

"Ah, I see. I feel very…honoured…?" he chuckled.

"You should. He's picky." she giggled a bit.

"I think feel more honoured to know his mother…or at least be able to converse with her." he added at the end knowing she'd have some witty comeback.

"At least you're smart enough to know your place in us being acquaintances."

"You have a high ego. That's good. Not many girls your age have that, and if they so claim they do, it's not solid, just a cover up."

"How do you know so much about girls my age?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow. She got him there.

"I…I…uh…"

"That was a stupid comment, but I'll let you off…" she said as she finished bandaging up her foot. "What a nasty cut…I didn't even feel it."

"You should be more careful…I know, I know. Don't tell you what to do. But speaking of cuts…"

She stared in silence.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" she smirked. He sighed at her wit.

"Alright, may I see it?"

"Yes, you may…I suppose…" she accepted and stood up and walked in front of him.

She lifted her shirt up to show him the stab wound, but the first thing he saw was how fit and…perfect her stomach was. He felt odd for having such admiration for a teenage girl's body, seeing his own age. Then again, he was pretty sure that he'd be seeing more of it by the end of the year. He moved his hands and stopped before the bandage as if asking permission to touch it. She didn't stop him so he proceeded. Her stomach tingled at his light touch as he carefully peeled off the bandage.

"Oh…my God…who did this?"

"You should know that already."

"That idiot…I'm going to smack him so hard. Why did he do it?"

"Apparently his girlfriend is my ex boyfriend's sister…"

"So what?"

"I killed him…"

His eyes grew wider for a split second. She was sixteen and she already killed someone. Then again, it probably wasn't the first person she did. The girl was in the army for fuck sakes.

"Oh…that kid…uh…"

"Tyler. Yeah."

"Aren't you going to tell anyone?"

"I told Wesley, Kane and…Alex…"

"I mean in the army…"

"Kane's in the army…"

"You are very complicated sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm aware."

"Your father, aren't you going to tell him?"

"Does he have to know everything? Besides, I have an idea that he has a…plan…for me and I'm not going to interrupt that. He likes to threaten me with AC3 and he knows I'll do anything to keep my jet."

"Smart girl…"

"So I've been told. Where are we having dinner?"

"It's a dinner party at some five-star restaurant."

"Great, I have to buy something to wear now…"

"Really? Do you girls always have to buy something new to wear for every occasion?"

"…pretty much. I have a reputation to keep up and I'm not going to be seen wearing something twice at a dinner party."

"Do you mind if I keep your company?"

"Why not…but I'm driving."

"It's only right for a gentleman to take the girl out."

"We're not going on a date!"

"Right, right…fine."

"I thought so. Come on, let's go." she turned to Linkin who sat down in all seriousness waiting for his orders.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon. You can play with your toys but I want you to eat all your food and drink a good amount of water, okay?" she said in a sweet tone and the puppy waddled over to her for goodbye hugs and kisses.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe the predicament he was in…and out of _all_ the times she had to flip, why did it have to be…_then_? No matter how hard he tried to show her love, express how much he loved her, or try to please her as best as he could, she flipped out about something…was this what a relationship like? Because, as far as he knew, they weren't even a couple…so what would happen if they were to be in a relationship?

_'Maybe she doesn't even want me…but she's always here…how many time a day do we end up in each others' arms? No, that can't be right…' _he licked his lips, her taste still lingered.

_'Out of all the times…I wonder how far we would've gone…I want more…wait, why am I thinking about that? That shouldn't matter right now…she's definitely not going to answer her phone…should I try? No, there's no point…but perhaps later…she's sick, isn't she? Is she mental? No, she can't be…she knows what her priorities are, she's competent, it's just me…I love her and she hates me…fuck…' _

He rolled over on his bed and looked at his phone.

"Do it."

"What?" he snapped up to see Dana standing in the doorway. "Do what?"

"Call her, you idiot…" she repeated and sat on the bed.

"If I call her, you can't be in the room."

"But I'm old enough–"

"Ah, ah…out." he said, pointing his finger to the door. She grunted as she got up and slammed the door as she left.

"Damn child…"

He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear, it rang more than once, stating that she wasn't looking at her phone. But to no prevail, as he expected, did she answer her phone. _'Fuck my fucking God damned life. FUCK!'_

* * *

"How about this dress?" Jessie asked, holding up a black, gold and navy blue iridescent dress. It was strapless but it came with a gold, transparent wrap with gold glitter on it.

"Isn't that too simple for you?" the man asked. He was sitting on a bench, with his arm over the top of the seat and one leg crossed over, like a lot of men tend to do.

"Yes. But it's my _father_ we're talking about. You have no idea how harsh he is on me."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it seem, Lieutenant."

"Don't call me that unless I'm on the job."

"Sorry. What else is there that you like?"

"Uh…damn…I'll…" she looked around, "oh! I'll be right back."

"I'll be here…?" he said as she threw the dress on him and walked away. _'I hate shopping…'_

She came back with a black halter dress that had a 'V' neck and slimmed up to the thighs and then loosened to a skirt that any girl would wear just to twirl around in. At the hem between the slimmed part of the dress to the skirt, he noticed that there were small, gold chains going around it. _'That would bring out the set better…'_

"I really like that one." he said, picturing her in it. He'd see soon enough. He'll make doubly sure she buys that one. He knew the shoes were left now.

"Really? It's so different from the dresses I usually wear." she said as she looked at it.

"Makes it worth buying even more."

"Hmm…alright, I guess." she grabbed her bag to get her wallet, but he placed her hand above hers. The contact shocked her, making her blush lightly. _'Why am I blushing? I don't even know him…'_

"Let me. No buts, it's my pleasure."

"Uh…" she blushed harder as she watched his lips form a slick kind of smile. _'Why am I looking at his lips…?'_

Not long after, he returned with the dress wrapped in a plastic bag that covered the length.

"On to the shoes?"

"What is wrong with you? You hardly know me?"

"I can tell that something happened to you. When you came to your house, you were crying. Your cheeks had tears drying no them. Eyeliner doesn't help either. On top of that, it's the right thing to do as a gentleman."

"You? A gentleman?" she snorted.

"What? I am! At least when I need to be." he chuckled.

"You still annoy me a bit."

"That's fine." he stated. She looked up at him _'Who are you…?'_

Shoes bought, as well as a clutch. Only jewelry left.

"Oh, this store might have a nice necklace!"

"No jewelry whatsoever."

"What the fuck. Why?!" she asked, looking distraught.

"Your father's orders…" he said simply.

"Fuck him."

"I'll pass on that. I like women."

"Couldn't tell."

"Whatever." and he chuckled to her headstrong attitude.

They got along so well. It scared her. How old was he anyway? Why should that matter, she loved Alex. Alex… _'that bastard.'_

The two of them went to her house and the man left, giving her a chance to relax before she got dressed to go to the dinner party.

She couldn't stop thinking about Alex. She knew she loved him, despite if people would say she was too young to love, she'd never felt this way about a guy before. Every time she thought of him her heart raced. Every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. Every time their lips touched, she tingled inside and when it progressed, chills were sent down her spine. She knew he felt the same. She felt it in his actions, their contact.

_'Is that love? Or is that just lust? Perhaps chemistry…I don't know. Fuck this. _

Linkin stood up on the couch, circled around the couch and lied down in a ball basically under her. She petted him softly and lovingly.

"Do you love Alex, Linkin?" she asked the puppy and he sighed, making a little whining noise.

"Me too…I know you love Dana for sure." she smiled and the puppy motioned to bark, but it was clear that he was so relaxed; he didn't put much effort into it. She giggled as his movements warmed her heart, and made his fur tickle her.

She looked at the clock. _'Almost five…better get ready.'_

* * *

__**So, what did you think? :D**

**Next chapter will be up in a bit, hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Read&Review people! It helps more than you know!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]†


	19. The Announcement

**Alright, guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Alex! ALEX!" Dana yelled as she shook her brother, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha? Dana? W-what's wrong?"

"I'm bored."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, take me out."

"I just woke up from my nap in peaceful solitude for you to tell me to take you out? Take you out where?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Your ankle is injured. The last time we did that, due to the fact you thought it was a good idea to exercise your legs which you clearly still think it is, I had to carry you around the park as soon as we exited the building because it hurt and you whined for me to carry you."

"I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Ugh…fine…"

Alex threw on his sweater and quickly put on his shoes, locked the apartment door and walked down the hallway with his little sister. They got in the elevator and went nine stories down to the first floor and exited the building, heading toward a park. Dana wrapped her arm around her brother's, which was tucked into the pocket of his jacket. It was a little odd, but Alex didn't think much of it. He rather enjoyed it if he were to be honest with himself.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"What are you, deaf? I asked: do you love her?"

"Jessie?"

"No, the Queen of England."

"Smartass…and yeah…I do…"

"Like, you're in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys dating yet?"

"No…"

"Do you want to date her?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?"

"I'm curious, is that so wrong?"

"It's harassment."

"That's what sisters are for. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to marry her, stupid?"

"…yes, I do…why are you so rude?"

"Because I can be. How are you so sure? Isn't she your first girlfriend, or well...uh…the first girl you liked?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I had a girlfriend when I was in high school."

"Did you fuck her?"

"Dana!"

"What?!" she squealed. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"I didn't care to. I liked her a bit and she was…psychotic about me and people thought I was gay because I never dated a girl, so I took the opportunity."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yup! How far did you go with her?"

"Not far…you know this is personal business you're asking about, right?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot. Did you guys make out?"

"Where did you learn all of this shit?"

"Answer my question!"

"Yes, we 'made out'."

"Ewww!"

"Shut up."

"No, I have more questions."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. So…aren't you just being stupid, in terms of liking Jessie? I mean, you wanna marry her and all. Isn't that taking it too far?"

"What makes you think it's taking it too far? I love her."

"Yeah, so then she's the first girl you loved."

"So what? I honestly can't see myself with anyone else."

"Children."

"What?"

"Do you want children with her?"

"Yes, someday."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"Yes, she does."

"How are you so sure of that, Alex?" Dana looked at him and Alex saw the worry in her face.

"I can feel it."

"How?"

"When I hold her…when I look in her eyes, the way she smiles at me…"

"Eww. What if it's your mind playing tricks on you?"

"It's not. You're too young to understand right now, but when you love someone and someone feels the same way, it's just there. You can feel it, sense it, see it…"

"Why don't you date her?"

"Her father will kill me."

"I'm sure he already thinks you're fucking his daughter."

"Dana!"

"Alex, are you a virgin?"

"Uh…"

"Are you?"

"Yes, Dana. I've never slept with a woman."

"How about a–"

"I've never slept with a man, nor will I ever, ugh. Fuck. You're so twisted!"

"Of course I am, you raised me."

"Shut the fuck up you little smartass."

"No."

"Ugh." he groaned. She was getting too far into his personal life, but she kept giving him that look where he couldn't deny her anything she wanted regardless of how uncomfortable it was for him.

"Can I have a sibling?"

"What? You do have a sibling, idiot."

"Whoops, I mean like…can I have a…what's it called."

"…"

"Can you and Jessie have a kid? I want someone to play with."

"…what?" he asked dumbfounded. "I haven't even slept with her, we're not together and we're way too young, what the hell!"

"Are you going to marry her, Alex?"

"Yes, Dana. I'm going to marry her."

"How do you know she'll say yes?"

"Because…I just know…"

"Why did she leave this morning?" she asked as a jet passed by.

"What? Oh, I don't know…" he kept running over in his head what caused her to leave that he was hardly concentrating on reality and answering his sister's questions robotically.

"Is it your fault?"

"Yes, Dana…" '_It's my fault in entirety…_'

"What did you do?"

"I don't know…" he said, zoning out a bit, becoming angry.

"Alex?"

"Huh? Yeah, let's go back home…"

* * *

Alex sat on his bed and ran his hand through his curly hair, remembering how Jessie lovingly did that anytime they just lied down together; looking into each other's eyes. He took a deep breath at the thought.

'_I should tell her how I feel…that I love her, and want her…want to be with her…'_

Karen Parker: the girl in his class that destroyed everything he had with Jessie, for what? Fun? Jealousy? Sex? She'd slept with so many people and still just wanted him, why? Who was _he_? He was nothing special…only special to Dana…and hopefully Jessie-Lynn as well…

Why was she even in that class? She was fucking stupid, just another blonde, bubblegum-brain like the majority of the other girls…and guys if you counted the gay ones. The rest of the school body was just taken up by idiots.

He had to do something about this…but with Jessie-Lynn present.

He picked up his phone, knowing she won't answer but still tried anyway. No answer…he got undressed, wrapped his towel around his lower half and went to the shower.

* * *

Jessie went over how she looked in the mirror.

"You look good."

She gasped and turned around to see the man standing in a suit, actually looking good.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"You aren't going to talk like this at the dinner, right?"

"Fuck you."

"Perhaps…" he said with a low tone in his voice. She silenced herself as her face reddened. '_Nope, nope, nope…_'

Silence stayed as the two watched each other intently; both wondering what was going on in the other's mind…

"I'll be at the table with your father. Don't be late…oh…and please act more elegant. You're a lady and on top of that, the General's daughter with a rank for herself. And no jewelry," he said and left her sight. She sighed. '_What was that…?'_ she quirked her eyebrow as she fixed her hair once more before cracking the backdoor open and have one last smoke before leaving for the pointless event.

* * *

"Welcome, Ms. Adams…" the young doorman said as she approached the entrance.

"Thank you." she replied, "and how are you this evening?"

"I'm good, miss. Thank you for asking."

She smiled as she entered the door that the man held for her to the hotel. '_Wait, hotel?! Why is it being held in a hotel?!"_

"Jessie!"

"Father…"

"I believe you may remember Captain Robert Cross…"

"Yes…I do…"

"A pleasure to meet you once again…" Cross greeted as he kissed the young woman's hand.

"Likewise…" she answered blankly.

"Talk with the Captain for some time, my dear. I have a couple people to talk to once more. I will meet you two back at our table."

"Typical of you to pay more attenti—" she started to snap but was pulled away by Cross.

"Behave yourself. Come, let's go this way." Cross suggested and held out his arm. Jessie wrapped her wrist around his inner elbow emotionlessly and they headed in the chosen direction by Cross. Unbeknownst to the two, her father was watching them in the distance though he wasvconversing with a group of people.

"You're late."

"Why does that matter, and why do you smell like–"

"Cigar…"

"Oh…"

"I told you no jewelry."

"I didn't put any on."

"You're wearing a necklace…"

"I…I didn't know I was wearing it…I never take it off…"

"It says Alex…"

"Yeah…"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, we're just…we're supposed to be…"

They stopped walking when they were on the upper floor alone, looking over the people crowding the downstairs.

"I'm not going to interrupt the privacy you have with this boy. But, please…take off the necklace."

"Why is this so necessary?"

"Come with me this way." he ignored her question.

They entered the elevator and headed to the twenty-fourth floor.

"I thought we were going to the other restaurant."

"We were, but we remembered the other people attending."

"I see, so you rented out a hotel."

"Yes, we did."

"Didn't you consider the other people who may have been staying here?"

"They were told a week ago and given three free nights here on us."

"Oh, cover up the proof that you all are just huge assholes."

"You're one of us, Ms. Adams. Just remember that."

"You're right…in a way."

"Oh?"

"Oh." she confirmed, he chuckled at this.

"Here we are…" he said, opening the door to his suite.

"Why are we here?" she asked, looking around the plain room getting rather suspicious and flexed her leg under the dress to feel the knife holstered in the garment around her thigh.

"Wait here."

"Okay?"

He came back a moment later with a box and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She did so, eyes widening a bit to see a beautiful gold necklace with a black, tear-shaped crystal for a pendant and to go with it were earrings that had quite short chains as well as the same kind of crystal to hang off of it.

"It's…it's beautiful. Thank you…but why?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because…I saw it and thought of you…"

"Why would you think of me? We hardly know each other."

"Which I'm hoping that could change, if you let me…"

"Perhaps…but don't get your hopes up, Cross. I'm not too fond of you and I sure as hell don't trust you."

"May I?" he gestured to put the necklace on for her.

"Of course." she replied as she handed him the box, took the earrings and went to a mirror to put them on. After she put them on, he put the necklace on for her. He stood behind her and, to none of their attention, rested his hands on her waist as they watched the necklace fall on her chest.

"You look so beautiful…"

"Do I?"

"Yes…you are…so…" he drifted off and she turned around.

"So…?"

"Beautiful…every since I first saw you on the ship, for those couple weeks that you were there…I could never take my eyes off you. Hearing you laugh…"

"Cross…stop…you're being a creep."

"I…want to know you…"

"In what way?"

"Any way I can get…"

"We better get heading back…you're making my uncomfortable."

"Yeah…wait."

"What?"

"May I?"

"May you what?"

Cross leaned in and kissed her cheek to which she touched after he pulled away.

"Cross…how old are you?"

"Do you really need to know that, Ms. Adams?"

"I think so."

"You'll find out soon enough…let's go."

* * *

The two got back downstairs and retreated to their destined table to join the General.

"Daddy, I'm not hungry…"

"That's fine, dear. You may go and entertain yourself if you please."

"I will stay."

The dinner went on and the three enjoyed conversing with each other. Soon enough, announcements and thanks were given and the General stood up and went to make his speech. Jessie thought nothing of this, seeing what her father's place was, and didn't really pay attention to what he said.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I want to thank you all for attending this very important event. First off, I want to thank all our soldiers who are fighting and keeping our country safe, you are all honourable men and women." the crowd cheered for this. "We all know my _very_ dear daughter, Jessie-Lynn…" he gestured to her and the crowd of people looked over to her and she smiled.

"She's sixteen now, oh sweet sixteen. I always knew she would become an amazing young lady, but she exceeded far more than I expected her to. No offense, darling."

"None taken…" she mouthed and smiled out of necessity of the appearance while she imagined strangling her father for pointing her out to the crowd.

"Let's give a toast to Jessie-Lynn's sweet sixteen!" he said, making the crowd cheer absolutely and toast happy birthday to her.

"But…this isn't about her birthday…no. This is…more serious. Are we all familiar with Captain Robert Cross?" he asked and the crowd clapped.

"Cross, Jessie-Lynn and I have come to an agreement…" he paused and the people listened intently.

"At the end of year…Captain Cross and Lieutenant General Adams will be married…"

The crowd was silent for a moment, but eventually clapped out of respect at this while Cross looked apologetic for not mentioning any of this, and also feeling like he tricked her. Jessie, on the other hand was in shock. She did think her father have something planned like this, but not this fast and not to publicly…and to _Cross_. So not to let her father down, she went along with it. But she wasn't letting this down. _Ever_.

Cross pulled out a box and got on one knee, as expected, to "seal the deal". She had to accept. She was in awe at the beautiful, but simple white gold ring with a square diamond. After accepted, against her will which Cross was completely aware of, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered his sorry to her. She forgave him. But did she really? She'd probably quicker forgive Alex. Wait…that wasn't right. She was in love with Alex, how he hurt her…was too much to bear. So now she'd forgive Cross easily. Her father, however, was another story…

* * *

"May I escort you home?" Cross asked, trying to make up for what he'd done in any way possible.

"Why?"

"Because…I would just like to, if you let me that is."

"Ugh…fine…dick." she grunted.

The two got into the limousine and were off to her house. Half an hour of somewhat silence, they arrived at their destination.

"I assume you want to come in?"

"If you're okay with that."

"Whatever, get in."

They were greeted by the ball of fluff, who was _very_ excited to see his mommy once again. Jessie took a moment to pet the puppy but decided to pick him up and went into her room. Cross looked around the well-kept home.

Jessie came out in skinny jeans and an unzipped sweater over her lacy, strapless bra. Cross couldn't take his eyes off of…"her". She went straight to a specific cupboard, pulling out an unopened bottle of wine and took two glasses out.

She poured the drinks and handed one glass to Cross. She went over to the backdoor and opened it, leaving the net in place and lit a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she defended.

"Nothing, just…I didn't expect you to be a smoker."

"A lot of people expect things other than what I _do_ or who I _am_." she said blankly as she sat down on the barstool placed at the island in her kitchen. She was in a very pissed off mood and he could tell. Cross joined her but silence stayed for a few moments as she looked at the beautiful ring uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm sorry your father and I put you in this position…"

"You needn't apologize for that pompous asshole, only for yourself…"

"Well I am sorry."

"Are you really?" she snapped and he looked at her in shock. "You're…God knows how old you are and I'm a sixteen year old girl. I don't want to be with _you!_ I barely know you for fuck sakes! Shit!" she paused to down her glass of wine and poured herself another one. Cross realized he was in this for, perhaps, the long haul with a woman who would hate him as long as she knew him…and now she was already bitching at him and they weren't even married yet.

"Jesus…what am I going to tell…" she drifted from her sentence.

"Tell…?"

"Alex…"

"He _is_ your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No…just…someone I used to know…no. Someone I thought I knew…I already told you this! What, do you have Alzheimer's disease?!" she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Aren't I 'too young' to be 'in love'?

"Love knows no boundaries, Jessie-Lynn."

"Mhm." she replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"I could call this off, if you want."

"And lose AC3? Fuck that!"

"…how do you know about that?"

"Every since I made her, he's used it against me."

"You made it?"

"Her. And yes, to an extent. I designed her as well as the passenger plane to her."

"You're very intelligent."

"Meh…" she said, looking down at the ring once more.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly and worried. "I can take you to get one if you prefer…"

"It's…absolutely gorgeous…I just have to get used to it…personally, I don't think I will. I still hate it to an extent. Don't be offended by that…"

"I'm not in any way."

"That's good, I suppose…" she finished her second glass and poured another one. Linkin whined and pawed at the stool. He knew when his mommy was depressed and always tried to comfort her the best way he can.

"I'm fine, baby…relax…" she reassured him. He whined softly and lied down in place.

Silence stayed after she lit another smoke even though they watched each other, trying to read each other's thoughts once again.

"Thirty-one…"

"What?"

"I'm…thirty-one…"

"…are you fucking kidding me?!" she screamed and stood up, causing Linkin to stand up as well.

"I'm afraid not…"

"Fucking hell! I'm going to kill my father!"

"Let's call this off. I'll talk to him about your jet."

"No, him and his stupid alliance with your fucking Blackwatch shit, ugh."

"How…how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources, Specialist." she blankly stated and sat down once again.

He just looked at her in shock.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? **

**Read&Review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	20. She's Mine

**Author's Note: Alright, so the next chapter, yay! **

**I don't have much to say here so hope you guys enjoy this one. ^_^**

* * *

"Alright…so we both know information about each other that hasn't exactly reached the ears or eyes of publicity without consulting each other then."

"Not really…reason being that _nobody_ in the public knows your placement in this whole 'Blackwatch' bullshit." she said, taking a drink without taking her eyes off the man, who she was starting to think wasn't all that bad looking. But this, she knew, was the alcohol getting to her head, therefore ignoring it.

She starting thinking about Alex, causing her to gulp down the contents of her glass, pour more and light a cigarette. She didn't appear to be drunk in the least, which amazed Cross.

"You normally drink this much?"

"No, I'm pissed off."

"About…the engagement?"

"My life…" she said simply and inhaled her cigarette.

"What exactly is so bad about it?"

"Most of the shit in my life."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"I can. But the question is: will I?" she smirked.

"Smartass."

"So I've been told."

* * *

Alex walked up to Jessie's home, unlocking the door with the spare key he'd been given and quietly hushed Linkin who instantly got excited from seeing him after _so_ long. It was odd, though, to know that Linkin was outside the bedroom and not inside like he usually was. Something wasn't right…

He hushed Linkin quietly and crept across the home to her bedroom door. Slowly, he turned the knob and supported the door with his other hand and quietly pushed the door open to see something, to him, horrific…the worst thing he could have possibly thought of involving her, besides her death.

There, he saw her lying on the bed, _naked_, under a man who seemed bigger than himself—height wise—and much older than her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" he screamed in a devastated tone.

The two people instantly separated and looked at the man who was clearly hurt.

"Alex…?"

"How could you? I don't…" he tried to muster up the question, but to no avail did it work.

"Alex?"

"What?! I'm right _fucking_ here!"

"Alex? Wake up, Alex!"

"What?"

"Wake up!"

Instantly, his eyes shot open and he gasped for air as if he were suffocating. He turned his head to see Dana crouched over him.

"What's going on?"

"You were making crying noises…"

"What? Really? I…"

"No need to explain, big brother." she silenced him, causing a slant to emerge on his lips.

"Come here." he requested, holding out his arms to cuddle with the little girl.

"What time is it?"

"Like four in the morning."

"Did I wake you up?"

"I just felt the need to wake up and then I heard you."

"Thanks, love."

Dana snuggled under her brother more.

_'I wonder what she's doing…'_

* * *

"So you'll never commit to the Force?"

"Fuck no. Why would I ever want to be part of something so…horribly and gruesomely stupid?"

"You're still part of it, you know."

"I know…"

"It's amazing, though…"

"What is?"

"That a girl your age is already a Lieutenant General."

"Oh, that. It's…whatever. I don't even care anymore. I don't plan on getting any higher."

"But you will."

"I know…"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that? So many people would kill to be in your shoes."

"They _do_ kill to be in the position I'm in…"

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

_'Alright…don't say anything, just do this class and go home after…'_ Alex thought as he took a deep breath before entering chemistry class.

"Hey, sexy." Karen whispered as he sat down.

"Not today, Karen."

"What's wrong? I'm sure I can make you feel better." she said trying to sound seductive but failed rather horribly.

"No, I don't want that. How many times do I have to tell you that before you understand that?"

"I'll never stop, Alex."

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to the professor and leave me the fuck alone." he said sternly. She grunted and looked at her books.

Silence stood between them for the rest of the class to Alex's content.

Finally away from that stupid girl, Alex headed home to clean up and then head over to Jessie's. He knew what he needed to do, but rejection ran through his head and it wasn't long before he realized he could hardly breathe.

He tried to push out the idea of rejection by remembering all the other times that he got to hold the beautiful Jessie-Lynn Adams in his arms. Once again, but probably worse, his breathing started getting restricted and his hear started palpitating. How did she manage to do this to him?

_'She's mine…and that's final…I'll make damn sure of it…'_

* * *

Jessie woke up a bit dazed in her bed.

_'What the fuck happened last night? Where's Cross? …why do I even care? Hmm?'_

"What's this?" she asked herself, looking over to a note on her dresser.

**_Our conversation last night was quite interesting and entertaining, thank you. I will see you some other time, if you would allow that. _**

**_Until then,  
Cross._**

"He didn't stay…"

Jessie was startled by the sound of her front door opening.

_'Is Wesley home? Or is it Kane? Maybe both…those little twits.'_

She got up and headed over to the front door to see neither Wesley or Kane, but Alex petting Linkin. She hung back and watched for a while.

"Where's mommy?" Alex asked the puppy to which he circled and gestured for Alex to follow him to the bedroom. Alex looked over, got up and walked to the door. He was startled to see Jessie pressed against the wall with quite an angry expression painted on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, and I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are, Jessie. I can't take this anymore…" he stepped closer to her, "I'm going to prove to you that nothing happened between me and another woman."

"Bullshit. What did you do? Get her to play along?"

"Stop being a fucking bitch and give me a chance for once! Fucking hell, Jessie…" he ran his fingers through his hair.

She looked at him shocked and slapped him across his face the moment he put his arm down.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that!" she snapped and he pinned her to the wall.

"Jessie…please…" he begged. She looked at him sympathetically. The look in his eyes got her this time. She couldn't deny him. What was it about this man that drove her so crazy? But it didn't matter anymore. By the end of the year, she'd be Jessie-Lynn Cross. '_Disgusting_…' She was sixteen and was being married off to a thirty-one year old man. She wasn't going to tell Alex though. She didn't want to admit to it and she didn't want him to know. God only knows what he would do.

"Ugh…fine, Alex…I need to shower though."

"I will wait."

"Is it _really _that important to you?"

"You've no idea." he said in a low, husky voice. Even though she was pissed off at him, that tone always managed to send chills down her spine.

* * *

She turned on the water and undressed herself, clipping up her hair. She wasn't in the mood to go through all the washing and drying of her hair and it wouldn't take much to give it a quick fix up anyway. Slowly, she moved into the shower and let the water run on her body. Tears began to run down her face. At least she felt them. She covered her face and silently screamed into her hands…

_'Why now? My father is so horrible…Alex…God…why are you doing this to me? I finally though I'd found someone, and then it turns out he's a lying fuck and then my father decides to marry me off to an old fuck…wait…' _she paused her thoughts and rewound in her mind to a part of a conversation with Alex.'

"You don't know me…"

_'He really meant that, didn't he…?'_ she asked herself. It was that thought that caused her break out in a full cry.

Alex ran his fingers through his curly hair and leaned his head back on the couch.

_'Is this really a good idea? I don't even know where she is…'_ he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up his professor's number and pressed call. The phone rang a couple times, causing him to get frustrated. Just when he was about to hang up, his professor answered.

"Hello?" the husky voice answered on the other end.

"Mr. McMullen? It's Alex Mercer."

"Yes, Alex. How are you and how may I help you?"

"I don't have Karen's address and I need to drop some papers off for the assignment you've requested of us."

"Ah, yes she stays at her dorm, room four-fifty-six."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Take care, Alex."

"You too, sir." he finished and hung up.

He sighed and looked over at Linkin.

"She's going to think it now that I know where Karen lives, isn't she boy?" he asked the puppy curled up next to him, head hanging off the edge of the couch and petted him. Linkin just sighed.

"You don't know where she lives?" Jessie asked, startling the young man.

"What? No, I don't. Well, I didn't."

"Huh…alright then…"

It was only until Jessie turned around to forward to her bedroom that Alex realized that she was only wrapped in a towel. That was enough to drive him crazy and he got up to follow her.

Him entering the room caused her to jump and she dropped her towel. She bent down to get her towel when he walked up to her and stopped her movements.

"Don't…"

She stood back up and looked at him. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her. She tried to resist but the contact of his lips to her was enough to melt her knees. He lowered her to the bed and sucked on her nipple, placing his hand on her other breast.

"Alex…" she moaned softly as she felt his hardness pressing against her naked body.

"Alex, stop…" she said and he listened. "I…I don't want this anymore…"

"Why…? Do you hate me that much now?"

"No…absolutely not…"

"Then what is it, Jessie?"

"You will know in time…" she almost whispered. He got off of her and sat down on the bed in shame.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it when I'm around you…"

"Don't be…will you stay while I get dressed?"

"If you let me. Just don't take long." he answered and she responded with a sweet smile.

He sat there for almost half an hour just watching her movements as she dressed herself and put her makeup on, quickly fixing her hair.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, Alex." she turned around. "How do I look?"

"She'll be fucking jealous."

"Good." she said evilly.

"God, you're so hot."

"I know."

"Damn right…" he stated making her laugh that angelic laugh that he adored so very much.

She said a quick goodbye to Linkin and so did Alex as they headed out to the garage.

"Take your Lamborghini."

"I was going to."

"Good."

They got in and pulled out the garage. She drove off in a speedy way and it wasn't long before they got there.

"This way." he suggested and she followed silently. Jessie was nervous. She didn't know what this woman looked like. What if she was beautiful?

They arrived to dorm number four-fifty-six and he knocked angrily. She opened the door after a couple seconds.

"Alex…changed your mind have you?"

"No, stupid." he growled.

"Oh, you'll change your mind eventually. Would you like to come in?" she gestured and he gave Jessie a quick glance before walking in. Just before Karen was able to close the door, Jessie slammed her forearm against the door almost knocking the wind out of her and Jessie stepped in.

"Who the…what the fuck…who the fuck are you?!"

"Talk to me like that again and you'll find out." Jessie snapped and she walked over to Alex and he grabbed her hand.

"Karen, you dumb bitch. I know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How dare you say I was with you, are you that fucking desperate?"

Karen said nothing.

"Karen, this is my girlfriend, Jessie-Lynn." Alex stated, shocking both the girls. "I love her more than anything in this world. I should smack you."

"So why are you here? Showing off your whore?" Karen snorted and Jessie moved ninja-like to Karen and slapped her across the face. Karen held her face and swung to hit Jessie, which she effortlessly blocked and almost twisted her arm.

"I'm going to marry her, Karen. Do anything to offend her, and I'll fucking kill you."

"Is that a threat, Alex?" she called his bluff. He walked up to her and looked down on her.

"No, that's a motherfucking promise…"

Karen stayed silent and looked over at Jessie.

"Okay, fine. Get the fuck out now. I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not going to help you in class any longer. I want nothing to do with you."

"Get out."

"Thanks for your time." he finished and called Jessie to leave.

Karen insultingly winced at Jessie and she elbowed Karen in her face.

"I'm going to charge you for assault!" she snapped.

"I'm the General's daughter. Just try, bitch." Jessie smiled. It was then that Karen realized she really was screwed up in this situation.

Silence stood between the two young people all the way back to Jessie place. When they got there, Jessie and Alex greeted the puppy whose toys were scattered all over the place. To Alex's surprise though, Jessie didn't tell the puppy to clean up or anything, but handed the puppy a treat. Jessie walked into her bedroom and Alex curiously followed the girl who was acted very strange.

When he entered the room, she was standing in front of her mirror. He realized that she took something off, but he wasn't too sure what it was. She hid it and turned to Alex and walked over to him.

She removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans; all the while Alex was just standing there watching in confusion. She then proceeded to undo her shorts and take her shirt off, to which Alex quirked an eyebrow, now being _very _interested. What the hell was this girl doing? She undid her bra and slipped her panties off. She stealthily stepped out of her clothing that was hanging off her ankles. She then stood there completely naked wearing nothing but the necklace that Alex held the other piece to.

Alex stood there confused until it clicked in. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Placing her hands on his perfectly shaped chest, she looked up at him.

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…" she softly said. That was all he wanted to hear at that moment.

"I love you so much, Jessie…" he responded just as softly and to kiss her. Wrapped in each other, they stayed in that moment, consuming each other's mouths. Alex's hands couldn't have pulled her in closer anymore, frustrating him; but that frustration really couldn't last long. He kissed, sucked and bit her neck and her fingers ran through his perfectly curly hair. He put her to sit down on the bed and proceeded to take his jeans and boxers off, slipping his shoes off, pushed her to lie down on the bed and moved lower down her body. Lovingly, he kissed her area and she gripped she sheets. He sucked the button on her body that did wonders. He placed his hand on her and used thumb to rub her as his tongue continued what he was doing, driving her crazy. He was so hard it was starting to hurt; he didn't understand what was happening, not that he was complaining; far from it. He progressed to move his finger inside of her, but then his phone rang.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me!" he screamed and Jessie stayed silent before bursting out in laughter.

"This isn't fucking funny."

"Yes it is!" she snorted.

"Hello?"

"Alex! You didn't pick me up from school!"

"Oh, shit! What time is it?"

"It's almost four, idiota!"

"What are you, Italian now?"

"Shut up and get home!"

"Okay, okay! Get stuff ready."

"For what?"

"Just do it, idiota." he replied and hung up the phone.

"Jessie, can I borrow one of your cars, please? I'm going to get Dana." he asked as he quickly got dressed.

"Yeah, sure. Take whichever one you like except the Porsche. I don't want anything happening to it before I give it to Dana."

"I know, I know. I'll just take the Lamborghini."

"Okay, keys are over there."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon, alright?" he reassured her and went over to her, giving her a kiss.

"I know."

"I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too, Alex." she smiled and he kissed her one more time and left the room.

Jessie laid there naked for a few moments. _'We're dating now…Alex and I are finally dating…he actually went all the way there with me to settle the problems that prevented this and now we're together…we're a couple…Alex Mercer is my boyfriend!'_ she thought, getting excited.

* * *

"Dana?" Alex called out as he entered the apartment.

"In here!" she called out from her bedroom.

"Dana…"

"What?"

"Jessie…"

"What happened to her? What did you do?! I'll kill you!"

"No, it's nothing bad at all! Dana, Jessie and I…Jessie's my girlfriend."

"What?! Really?!" she screamed and ran to Alex, giving him a hug.

"Yeah. I told you she will be."

"You did!"

"Are you ready?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

"Oh, Linkin! I missed you so much! Did you miss me too, boy?" Dana greeted the puppy happily. "Jessie! I missed you!" she proceeded to greet the teenager, giving her a big hug.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Jessie giggled.

"You and Alex are dating now? Finally!" Dana exclaimed. Jessie and Alex looked at each other, though he waited for her to say something.

"Yes, we are dating…finally." She confirmed, looking at Alex and blushing as she said the last part.

"Let's watch a movie." the two girls heard and looked at Alex in shock. He _actually_ suggested watching a movie.

"Okay! Just don't pick a–"

"Horror." Alex said looking at his little sister mischievously and Dana walked over to punch him in the arm.

"Hellraiser." Jessie suggested.

"The one with that guy who has the nails all over his head?" Dana asked.

"Pinhead. His name is Pinhead." Alex explained, causing Dana to make an 'O' face.

"How do you know that?" Jessie asked.

"I couldn't sleep one night…"

"So you watched a sick-ass movie without me? You could've just woke me up." she said, making a playfully angry face. Alex walked over to her and held her face in his hand.

"I couldn't wake you up because you smacked me when I tried." he said and kissed her nose. She giggled.

"Enough." Dana said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, let's get the movie running." Alex suggested and did so.

* * *

The three watched all the Hellraiser movies, with Dana moving from Jessie's side to somewhat hide behind Alex; to which he obviously picked on her for. Linkin stood up and stepped on Jessie and Alex making the two figured he wanted to be near Dana. That was until Linkin decided to lie down on Alex's lap instead. Everyone looked at Linkin in shock, but the puppy just panted, looking like he was giving out a big smile.

Alex looked to Jessie and leaned in to kiss her and of course, turned into a make-out session. That was interrupted though when Dana screamed and startled to two lovebirds who then had to laugh because she got scared and was covering her face behind Alex's hoodie. Alex shuffled to push Linkin on to Jessie. The puppy wasn't happy with that and actually tried to go back, but couldn't because Alex picked up Dana and placed her in the space between his legs. What was up with him? Was he this happy because of Jessie being his girlfriend? He put his hand on her forehead and pulled her down to rest on his chest and Jessie even watched him in shock. Sure he loved his little sister to death, but it always seemed that being that close to her made him slightly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he was becoming more loving since earlier today when they became an _official_ couple. Jessie watched him intently and wondered to herself what his reaction would be when he found out about the engagement. She needed to escape this engagement; for herself, for Dana…for Alex…

The moment Dana slumped down, Alex and Jessie weren't sure if she just fell asleep or passed out from getting scared. Jessie turned off the movie and Alex picked Dana up to carry her to her bedroom, Linkin following behind him. After Alex went to the bathroom to find Jessie changing…she was fully naked. It was rude to stare, but how could you not when your new girlfriend, the girl you've loved for so long, was naked in front of you. He moved to get closer but she slipped on her nighty and said "nice try". He just grunted and moved on to get ready for bed himself.

Afterward, the two crawled in bed and snuggled up to each other and talked for a while, making out every now and then.

"How are you feeling?" Jessie asked softly, almost whispering.

"Amazing…complete. How about you?"

"Relieved."

"Why relieved?"

"Relieved to know that you weren't lying; the idea was…I was mortified. I guess you could call it that, or I was…I don't know. I got to hit her, which also made me feel better."

"You like getting away with things like that don't you?"

"Absolutely."

"That's because you're the general's daughter."

"Yeah…" she whispered, falling into silence. Alex watched her as she was zoned out, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. She looked uneasy, disappointed at something, but what? He couldn't think of anything.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" she said after a few seconds, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? Are you okay, Jessie?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." she faked a smile.

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Jessie-Lynn."

"I know…I just…my dad did something to me that made me hate him more than I already do…"

"What?! What did he do?!" he snapped, sitting up.

"Calm down, he didn't hit me or anything as such." she reassured him, bringing him back to lie down with her hand.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright, that's fine." he calming down, and scooped her into his arms.

"Jessie-Lynn…"

"Alex…"

"I love you…so much…I've dreamed of us being like this for so long…"

"As have I…I love you…" she whispered and pushed him down fat on his back, climbing on top of him. He put his hands on her hips. She lowed herself down and kissed his neck, making him breathe heavy for a moment; she'd now found the spot she was searching for since they started becoming close in this specific way. _'Let's try something new…'_ she said to herself. She bit him. Hard. He squeezed her hips and gasped, jerking his hips up for a moment. She moved up to look at him in the eyes. His amazing eyes. Where they getting lighter? He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down to violently kiss her. She could feel his hardness since she sat on him, but it was getting worse, more than she'd ever felt before. She sat up and looked at him; he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're in pain."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Certain reasons now come back and kiss me." he demanded and she did just that. A few minutes later she felt him twitching. She sat up again.

"Alright what's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Alex, tell me."

"No, it's fine." he tried reassuring her. She looked at him with a 'don't give me that bullshit' look.

"I really don't want to say it, it's embarrassing…"

"You know I don't judge, tell me. You're starting to worry me, Alex." she tried to pry out his thoughts, he was looking in more pain than before.

"Jess, forget it. Can we just make out now?"

"Okay, but if I suspect anything again, you have to tell me, deal?" she compromised.

"Fine now kiss me for God sakes." he requested. She got off of him.

"What the fuck?" he looked disappointed.

"Sit against the headboard." she demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it." and he listened.

After he arranged himself to sit up, she got on top of him.

"This is different…"

"Shut up." she played and kissed him. Once again, the kisses became very passionate, and she was driving him crazy because, now, she could rock her hips back and forth. They moaned each other's names softly a couple times. She felt him twitch again. She figured that he was just really horny, but the discomfort was starting to show through the kisses. She stopped and looked at him again.

"What now?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Tell me."

"Really? You're doing this now?"

"Yes, now fucking tell me, Alex." she said, starting to get frustrated herself.

"Okay, okay…it's just. It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"_Me_…" he gestured to his area.

"_That_?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes, _that_…"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not used to this. Now that you're my…uh…"

"Girl?"

"Yeah. Now that you're my girl, it's a bit worse than usual. I don't know why though. I guess there's just something about it, doesn't really surprise me though."

"Okay…why do you think it hurts so much?"

"I know why."

"So tell me." she demanded.

"It's something, but I don't want to pressure you, I know that we're not at that point yet."

"What something? Stop being complicated."

"It's sex, Jessie…all the times that we've done anything and I got hard, there was no way to release that tension."

"There's always ma–"

"I don't do that."

"So you rely on me then?"

"…pretty much." he answered after a few seconds.

"Alright…"

"Alright what?"

"How can I help? I mean…think about it…"

"I don't want sex, I know you're not ready…and I don't think I am either, regardless of being a man…"

"Intercourse is different…you know there are other ways…" she said kissing him while removing his boxers, making him spring out straight from being restricted, which added to the pain; so that was some relief but not much. She carefully wrapped her hand around his member and he gasped, squeezing her hips hard, his thumbs pressuring into the sides of her pelvic bone to which she moaned. He got a spot to use against her now.

"Oh God, Jessie."

"Yes, Alex?" she said seductively and mischievously.

"You're evil…"

"Perhaps…" she whispered in his ear as she started moving her hand along him.

"Ugh, fuck…"

"Does it feel good?"

"You have no idea…"

She started moving her hand faster along his member and his breathing became heavier she bent down to kiss him and he held her there with his hand and with his other hand, moved it so he had access to her.

"Oh, God…"

"You like that?" he asked a bit evilly.

"Absolutely."

He flipped her over so that was lying down and started rubbing her vigorously.

"Alex…" she breathed

"Yeah…?"

"God…what's gotten into you?" she asked hardly being able to breathe. He bent his head down lower to her ear.

"You…being my girl…can we see how far this will go?"

"Definitely…" she moaned. He kissed her passionately, sticking his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. Their tongues wrapped around each other as if they couldn't get enough as they hungrily devoured each others' mouths.

Stealthily, he slipped a finger into her.

She broke the kiss to breathe in heavily and he watched her while he himself could hardly breathe.

"Oh fuck! Ugh, Alex!" she moaned and dug her nails into his neck, making him grasp her breast with his free hand.

"You like that, baby?" he asked with a deep, low voice, not to say his voice wasn't low before; which was something she was very drawn to.

"Fuck…yes…"

"Good." he said simply and continued to massage her area.

"Oh…" she breathed and dug her nails in further.

"God, you look so sexy like this…"

"Do I?"

"Yes." he replied and started, almost violently, fingering her.

"Oh, God! Alex!" she yelled. He covered her mouth and whispered.

"There's a child in the other room."

"Sorry."

"That's okay." he reassured her and had her sit up. He took her nighty off and sucked on her breast while fondling the other. She ran her fingers through his dark, curly hair. She stopped him and he looked up in curiousity. She had him stand up and when he did, as she was still sitting on the bed, she dropped his boxers onto the floor. She gripped him and he breathed hard.

"Alex…"

"Yeah…?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jess–ah!"

Before he could finish his reply, she took him into her mouth.

"Oh, God…" he moaned and held her head as he watched her suck him.

It was amazing, but that tongue ring just added to it. Everything she did was amazing. He gripped her hair and watched as her head moved along his shaft.

"Jessie…" he moaned and leaned his head back to take in the pleasure she was giving him.

"Jessie, I can't…stop…" he warned her as he was reaching his climax

"Jessie, I'm going to…Jessie stop…"

She didn't listen and he couldn't hold it anymore. She held him as he let go in her mouth. She swallowed and got up, looked at him and went to the bathroom. He pulled up his boxers and slumped on the bed, not believing that he just got a blowjob from his girlfriend of not even a day.

She came back not long after, fresh breath and everything. She looked at him without saying a word but just blushed.

"Jessie?" he called her out and she looked at him silently.

"Are you okay, Jessie?"

"It's the first time I ever did that…I feel…"

"You feel?" he urged her on to continue her sentence.

"I don't know how to say it…embarrassed? Ashamed?" she looked down. He stood up and walked over to her. She stayed looking down until he picked her head up to look at her, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if you felt you needed to do that…but please…don't be embarrassed or ashamed of anything we do…this is between us…I love you…"

"I love you too, Alex…" she whispered.

"Wanna go to bed now?"

"Sure…" she agreed. He picked her up, making her squeal for a second and he giggled. He dropped her on the bed and she crawled under, followed by him hopping in and he grabbed her into his arms.

"So…uh…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"What is it?"

"H-how…was it?"

"It was…I don't know how to describe it…it was amazing…I've never felt anything like that before…"

"Really?"

"Jessie…you're the first girl I've let touch me."

"And you're the first guy I've ever _really_ gone this far with…making out isn't much, except with you…being with you is just…I don't know how to describe it…I'm so young, I don't know if it's right. Even if it's wrong, I'm going by the feeling of it being right…I don't know if it's infatuation or just–"

Alex interrupted her with a passionate and loving kiss.

"Jessie…I know you're young and, don't take offence to this, but you're naïve. When I first saw you, I just wanted your body. I stood there watching you tell off that little punk, and just took every part of you that I could in…"

She opened her mouth with a pissed off look on her face, but he covered her mouth with his hand and continued his speech.

"I waited to let you open up to me, set on the one fact that as soon as you did, I'd nail you. I've learned over the time I've known you that you have too much class for that. I have too much respect for you. You have dignity, you have common sense, and you're extremely intelligent. You don't let anyone push you around, not even the General. Jessie-Lynn…you are so beautiful…every time I look at you, look into your eyes…I can see the rest of my life in them…this is the first night of us being together…I will do anything you want me to…as long as I can call you my wife one day…I love you so much…"

"Alex…"

"God, Jessie…I don't want to seem pushy…but I am so in love with you…"

"It's not pushy…I'm scared…"

"No! Oh shit…I didn't mean to make you feel that way! I knew I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut!"

"Alex. Shut the fuck up and listen to _me_ now." she demanded and he obeyed, anxiety appearing in his eyes.

"I have a reason to be scared, but I will not tell you right now. I'm not ready and please respect my decision. But when that time in my life comes and I'm ready to be married…know that it would be you."

"I completely respect your privacy…you should know that."

"Thank you."

"I love you." they both said at the same time, making Alex smile as she giggled.

"Sleep with me." she whispered.

"But I'm not ready–"

"No, I don't mean it like that, stupid."

"Oh…" he silenced himself and she burst out laughing. He tackled her and this turned into a hot make-out session.

"Pervert." she whispered as he groped her breast.

"Are you really that tired that you had to ruin it? I'm fucking horny."

"You're always horny when you're around me; don't think I don't notice." she admitted, making his face redden. She stuck her tongue out and when he went to try and make another move, she pulled her tongue back in and blocked him by putting her hand on his face.

"Oh…that hurts…" he smiled.

"Oops?" she smiled back.

He scooped her in his arms and laid with her until they fell asleep from their…adventure.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read&Review people! (you'll get a super awesomesauce cupcake! :P)**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	21. A Little Game

**Author's Note: Alright, guys! This one's a little random but it's here nonetheless and I hope you all enjoy it! There are songs featured in the song and I'll list them so you know who they're by and what they're called (you'll be getting a lot of this as Jessie's in a band :P) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke up to an empty bed a bit confused. Normally he's up before she is. He headed toward the bathroom to shower and into the kitchen afterward for breakfast. He saw Jessie sitting on a chair for the island, looking over newspaper and had a marker in her hand. She seemed frustrated.

"Good morning, baby." he greeted her for the first time as his girlfriend, giving her a loving kiss.

"Hello, my love." she replied, closing the newspaper.

"What were you looking at?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh, nothing really, just seeing if there's anything going on with my dad or something." she eased it off.

"Alright, any news?"

"None whatsoever."

"Where's Dana?"

"In the backyard with Linkin."

"In the snow?"

"No, in the beautiful water which is the coastal region of California." she answered sarcastically.

"Oh, my. She travels fast." he laughed, getting a bowl of milk and some cereal. After he prepared his breakfast, he sat down at the island to keep her company, not to say he ever ate anywhere else in the house.

"I got the correct cereal, right?" she asked as he took a spoonful in his mouth.

"Definitely. Thank you. You went out this morning?" he answered and continued eating.

"Yes. How else would I have gotten your odd cereal?" she confirmed.

"It is not odd."

"Yes, it is." she laughed.

When he was done, he washed the bowl and spoon and sat back down next to her, placing his hand on her face to make her turn to him.

"You look like something's on your mind…" he conversed. She didn't reply.

"Jessie?" he called out, "Jessie-Lynn are you there?" he smiled.

"Huh? Oh, what?" she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm still not ready to talk about it."

"I understand." he accepted and kissed her forehead to which she let out a faint smile.

"Did Dana eat?"

"No, I kicked her outside with the dog in the cold without eating."

"What?!"

Jessie burst out in laughter and Alex's face screwed up not believing he believed that for even a split second. But what do you expect when you dread someone you care deeply for even getting a paper cut?

* * *

**Later that day…**

* * *

"Alex, come hear this and tell me what you think." Jessie called out to which Alex came curiously.

"What's up?" he asked as he saw her sitting by her piano and sat down figuring she wants him to hear something.

"Tell me what you think of this."

"Okay." he accepted and gestured for her to start.

She placed her fingers on the keys and began…

_"Waking up I see that everything is okay.  
The first time in my life and now it's so great.  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it.  
This is the best feeling…_

This innocence is brilliant.  
I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away.  
I need you now…and I'll hold on to it.  
Don't you let it pass you by…

I found a place so safe, not a single tear.  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear.  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here.  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere.  
I wouldn't change a thing about it…  
This is the best feeling…

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away.  
I need you now…and I'll hold on to it.  
Don't you let it pass you by…

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreamin'.  
It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'.  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry…  
It's the state of bliss you think you're dreamin'.  
It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'.  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry…  
It makes you wanna cry.  
Please don't go away. 

_'Cause I need you now…and I'll hold on to it.  
Don't you let it pass you by…  
This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away…  
I need you now…and I'll hold on to it…  
Don't you let it pass you by…"_

She took her fingers off the keyboard and placed them next to her. She looked at Alex, waiting for his opinion on her new song.

"…that was…amazing, when did you write that?" he asked very impressed.

"I've written pieces here and there but separately. I kind of just thought to put it together and see how it sounds, I tried the guitar but it didn't sound right so I played around on this", she gestured to the piano and continued, "and well…yeah." she smiled proudly.

"Wow…you're so amazing, Jessie…"

She blushed.

"Come with me." she stated as she got up from the piano and went to Alex, taking his hand so he'd stand up as well.

"Where?"

"Just follow me…" she whispered sending a chill down his spine.

She led him to her bedroom and went into a drawer as he sat down. She pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the card with his identity on it.

"It's a driver's license. I had it forged, nobody would know though so don't go all anxious on me now."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Wesley did it for me."

"You've talked about them several times; I know you're really close with them. How come Dana and I have never met them before after all this time?"

"Well you're going to."

"When?" he asked as Dana screamed and ran into the room as Alex stood up and held her.

"…Now." Jessie answered smiling.

"Yo, baby girl! Where the fuck are you?!" Wesley yelled.

"And who's that little one?" Kane yelled out as well.

"Come on, Dana. Those are my best friends. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Jessie?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"JESS!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus fucking Christ calm down, will ya?"

"Well then get your sweet ass out here!"

"We'd better get going to meet them." Jessie smiled at the two and they headed into the kitchen.

"Ah, there's a–" Wesley stated but stopped when he saw Dana and Alex, especially Alex.

"What is this, you've started a family without us?" Kane played around.

"Precisely. Kane, Wesley…I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Alex and his little sister, Dana."

"You two are _finally_ going out?!" Wesley asked, getting excited and walked up to Alex. Kane followed.

"I'm Wesley Snipes, nice to meet you." he held out his hand.

"You don't look like a black vampire slayer to me." Dana inquired.

"Aren't you too young to know that?" Kane asked, bending down to shake her hand. Dana blushed.

"I'm Kane, nice to meet you." he smiled, holding her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I'm Dana…" she blushed.

Kane stood up and faced Alex.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Alex." the two shook hands.

"Likewise."

"Oh, you're so adorable!" Wesley squealed, hugging Dana and making her giggle.

"You can keep her, she's a pain in the ass." Alex smiled.

"Really?!"

"No, she's mine." both Alex and Jessie stated simultaneously, looking at each other after.

"I think she'd be better with me." Wesley stated.

"Wesley, you'd hug her to death." Jessie pointed out.

"This is true…she's better staying with you then." he pouted.

"Where's that fucking fluff?" Kane asked, looking around. "Oh, sorry! I'm not used to being around little kids."

"I'm not that little, dipshit." Dana came back.

"Oh, damn!" Wesley laughed.

"Dana…" Alex started.

"Don't even say it, Alex." Dana said, punching him in the nuts, making him cup himself and drop to the floor, which was how they found Linkin because the puppy came up to Alex and licked his nose.

"Ouch, man!"

"Ugh!" Alex groaned in pain, "and so the personality change begins…"

"Oops…I was aiming for your arm?" Dana apologized.

"Don't…eve…en…God…w…why?" he muttered through his pain. Linkin licked him.

"That's why?" she explained as she didn't actually have a reason.

He got up after recuperating.

"So…what now?" Jessie asked.

"Party?" Wesley smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Alex answered.

"Perfetto!" both Kane and Wesley answered.

"You too?!" Alex asked as Jessie and Dana always had something to say in Italian and now the two guys did as well, they must've really visited that beautiful country a lot.

"Si, idiota." Dana responded with a smirk on her face.

"Stai zitto, stronzetto." Alex responded evilly, shocking everyone in the room, especially Jessie.

* * *

The four young people relaxed while drinking, laughing and enjoying everyone's company; Kane and Wesley overjoyed to spend time with their best friend again. Dana was given sodas to drink so she'd feel part of the group.

"Alex, you ever smoke a blunt?" Wesley asked.

"A what?"

"Take that as a no, Wes." Jessie answered for him.

"Today's your lucky day then." Kane replied.

"Dana, sweetie…I need you to go in your room…" Jessie looked at the little girl and said.

"Why?" the little girl asked, annoyed that she was being pushed out of the 'party'.

"It's only for about fifteen minutes." Kane explained.

"Ugh, fine. Come on, Linkin." she agreed and retreated to her room with the fluffy dog.

When she was out of sight, Wesley pulled out a small bag which contained everything needed to make the spliff.

"What exactly is this…?" Alex asked as his anxiety started building up.

"It's weed. Don't worry it's nothing too bad…it's just illegal for you and Wesley." Jessie smiled.

"What?! I'm not doing this! And why is it only illegal to just us?" he freaked out a bit as the group retreated to the backyard.

"Because Kane and I are in the army, we're allowed to smoke it. You know, fight and kill people, smoke to ease the pain." she explained as Wesley lit the roll.

Alex watched intently as Wesley held his breath for a moment and then exhaled, passing it to Kane who did the same, and after Jessie as well. _'Why am I agreeing to this shit…it smells horrible…'_ When it was Alex's turn, Jessie warned not to pull in hard but just lightly to which he listened. It didn't prevent him from coughing though and the guys laughed before Jessie scolded them.

After the spliff was done, they were all feeling the side effects, especially Alex who seemed so calm and…_high_. They returned inside to see Dana sitting there a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong sis-tar?" Alex asked with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"I saw that. What the fuck is that anyway?"

"Don't worry about it cutie pie." Kane replied, making the little girl blush.

"HOT TUB!" Wesley yelled and Jessie dragged Alex to their room to change as well as Dana to hers.

"Why are we getting in the hot tub in the middle of winter?"

"Why, it's the best time to get in!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed due to my ass almost freezing off." he joked.

They all got into their swimming outfits and jumped in, including Dana. After a few drinks and laughs, it was clear that none of them were able to carefully watch Dana. Luckily, she was an independent girl, and was actually enjoying herself regardless of their stupidity. There were points where Alex and Jessie got into a make-out session, to which Wesley and Kane distracted the little girl from the new couple's actions.

"So, Dana…how old are you?" Kane asked.

"I'm ten."

"Really? Wow! Young lady in the making!" Wesley spurted out.

"Oh, definitely. By the looks of it, she's gonna be an extremely beautiful one too." Kane winked at the little girl. Before he knew it, he got a punch in the arm.

"Don't talk about my sis like that!"

"Bro, I was complimenting her. Sorry if it offended you." he apologized. Wesley, Dana and Jessie couldn't help but laugh at that. It seemed that the older she got, the worse Alex's protective instincts got rather than loosening up.

"YO! What's going on with Pendulum?!" Wesley blurted out.

"We don't have a damn second guitar! We need to find someone who's _actually good_." Jessie explained.

"I'm good at guitar!" Dana screamed and everyone looked at her smiling.

"When did you learn to play?" Alex asked.

"What do you think I'm doing in the bedroom all that time when you guys are fucking?"

The young adults widened their eyes to her statement.

"You fucked already?!" Wesley started getting agitated.

"NO!" both Alex and Jessie yelled out simultaneously.

"Liar!" Kane yelled and pointed in accusation.

"We're serious, we haven't! We're not ready! We just…fool around." Jessie elaborated.

"Okay, good." Wesley slumped down in relief.

"Have you been writing?" Kane asked Jessie.

"I've written a few pieces, how about you guys?"

"We've done some lyrics and work with the guitar and drums." Wesley answered.

"Jessie played and sang a full song for me today." Alex muttered.

"Oh, really? And why have we not been informed of this ourselves from our beloved Lieutenant General?" Kane asked as he played heartbroken.

"Because I don't know! It's not even in our style of music, it's just some piece of shit that I wrote." Jessie gave a toothy grin.

"It's all good, but we want to hear it!" Wesley stated while Alex stated, "it's not shit!" at the same time.

"Gosh you two." Jessie uttered under her breath.

"What are we doing after this?" Kane asked and the group thought for a moment.

"Spin the Bottle?!" Wesley blurted out once again.

"What the fuck is that?" Alex asked.

"You really don't have a social life, do you?" Kane asked the young man.

"No. How am I supposed to have one when I have this little brat to take care of?" he laughed to which he got kicked in the shin by his little sister almost instantly.

"God damn it, Dana! Why are you so abusive?!" he played around.

"You deserved it!"

"It's true, you kind of did." Jessie agreed.

Wesley clapped his hands together once before yelling, "Alright! Let's get out and play then!" while hopping out.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to yell like you're being stabbed to death!" Kane tried to settle him down as they all followed him out and went to dry up to play.

"Jessie?" Alex called out when they went into the bedroom, noticing that she seemed a bit down.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of…_depressed_."

"You worry too much, you know that? I'm completely fine, besides being a little buzzed." she giggled.

"You sure?" he double-checked.

"I'm sure, Alex. Now I'm freezing, let's change."

The couple took longer to change than the rest of them, so being picked on was inevitable.

"Oh, looks like there was a little friskiness was going on in there!" Wesley teased.

"She wouldn't have been able to leave the room if we did anything." Alex stated seriously, getting a punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

"Enough of that, nobody gives a shit; I wanna play that game!" Dana exclaimed.

"Alright, what bottle are we going to use?" Kane asked.

"I have an empty wine bottle. Not the big ones, a slim one." Jessie suggested.

"Perfetto! Go get it, bitch!" Wesley declared and she laughed, proceeding to do just that, Dana following her which she was asked to do by the two young men before Jessie and Alex came out of the bedroom. When the two were out of hearing range, Kane and Wesley took the opportunity they were looking for.

"Alex, do you really care about her?" Wesley asked seriously.

"I think I care about her more than I can comprehend." he stated just as seriously.

Kane grabbed him by the shirt and brought him closer and told him, "if you ever hurt her, I will see to it that you _will_ be killed by _my_ hands; _brutally_." Kane threatened. "Am I clear?"

"Were I to hurt her, which will definitely not happen, you'd have to beat me from killing myself…"

"Good." he said and released him.

"I'm sorry if I was rough with you, bro." Kane apologized afterward, feeling a bit bad.

"You guys really care about her and I know that you're just looking out for her. There's no need to apologize, bro." Alex forgave him. Kane and Wesley smiled at the young man calling Kane 'bro'. They were off to a good start.

"Alright, here's the bottle!" Dana declared, coming out bottle in hand.

"Alright, let's get this started. We're not going to explain it to you, Alex and Dana. You guys will catch on; it's not a difficult game. All that's needed is the _pure truth _and if you hesitate to answer, you have to drink." Jessie explained.

"Sounds fine to us, right brat?" Alex asked Dana.

"Don't test me, dipshit." she smiled.

They all sat in a circle in the middle of the living room. Linkin decided to join them too by lying down between Dana and Jessie; Dana deciding to sit next to Kane and Jessie sitting next to Alex of course.

"How are we doing this? Rock, paper, scissors?" Jessie suggested.

"Sounds fine." Kane and Wesley answered and the three held out their hand. Wesley won.

Wesley spun and it landed on Jessie.

"Jess-jess bay-bay!" Wesley sang before thinking for a second of what to ask her.

"Oh! Dana, do you mind perverted questions going back and forth between us?" Kane asked.

"Nope!" she popped up while petting Linkin.

"Alright, perfetto…" Wesley muttered and eyed down Jessie.

"Oh, shit…" Jessie whispered.

"Alright, so…Jessie…" Wesley started, "have you sucked Alex off yet?" he smiled evilly. Jessie's eyes widened.

_'Why did that have to ask that yet, I mean yeah it __**is**__ Wes, but seriously?!'_ she thought before answering.

"…yeah…" she softly spoke and Alex knelt over to bury his face in his hands.

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"Yes!" she yelled, screwing up her face.

"I knew it!" Wesley yelled, pointing at her.

"Fuck you, payback is in your future, cocksucker!" she yelled while flipping him off to which Wesley just laughed evilly.

Jessie spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

_'Shit, what am I supposed to ask him…I know everything about him…right?'_ she thought for a moment.

"Hello! Where are you, on Saturn?!" Kane yelled.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" she yelled back. Finally, she got her question. This game might have been harder than she thought due to Alex.

"What's the furthest you've gone with a girl, baby?" she rubbed his arm seductively. Alex gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Uh…" he looked at her and then Dana who just smiled evilly, making it more awkward.

"Uh…fingering…" he answered, blushing.

"Damn, hasn't even been a week and you two are already going at it!" Kane commented.

"No! They've been doing a whole bunch of shit WAY before that!" Dana added.

"Damn!" both Kane and Wesley replied.

"Shut up, bitch!" Alex told Dana.

"Make me, prick!" she challenged, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, Alex, it's your turn!" Jessie said happily.

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Dana. He knew exactly what he was going to ask her.

"Dana…do you like girls?" he tested her smiling mischievously.

"No, but if the only guy I could have was one like you, I would no doubt like girls." she gave her witty answer.

"Oh!" Jessie, Kane and Wesley called out.

"Touché, sis. Touché."

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Kane.

_'I don't know him at all, what am I supposed to ask him?'_

"You're in the army, right? What do you do?" she asked quite intrigued.

"I do Special Operations. I'm often out of the country, sadly enough."

"You seriously need to get out of that, Kane." Jessie suggested.

"You're a Special Operations Officer too, Jessie. You just take air."

"I know…it's fun being your boss." she smiled.

"It is! I still want to do Naval Missions though."

"Air Force, not the Navy." she explained.

"Damn it!" he protested and they laughed as Kane spun the bottle, and it landed on Dana.

"Dana, what do you want to be when you get older?" he asked.

"An Investigative Reporter."

"Wow, intelligent already, eh?" he added.

"Damn right." she smiled. She spun the bottle and it didn't land on anyone…it landed on Linkin.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed and Linkin perked up smiling.

"Linkin, you wanna treat? Huh? You want a treat?" Dana babied him and he got excited. The little girl and the puppy retreated to the kitchen to fetch him a treat.

"How are we going to play now?" Wesley cried

"We'll just get him to spin it!" Kane answered.

"And what then? He can't even talk!" Wesley cried again.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're still high, aren't you?" Jessie asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah…a bit…" he smiled. "More drunk though."

"We're all drunk, except Dana. But at the rate she's going, I'm not so sure anymore" they all laughed.

When they came back, Jessie brought Linkin in front of her and used his paw to spin the bottle and it landed on Wesley.

"Since he's my puppy and he can't talk, I'll ask for him." she smiled mischievously at Wesley.

"Damn. Alright, ask your question you slut."

"It's Linkin, not me." she laughed.

"Whatever just ask the damn question already!" he excitedly said.

"Alright…have you decided if you like girls or guys yet?"

"Uh…I don't know. Like guys are hot and all, but the idea of sucking them or getting stuck up there is…a bit gross…but getting sucked is a different story." he winked.

"Oh gosh, Wesley. Don't go into details, please!" Alex asked.

"I'm not going to and don't worry, I'm not after you. I'm after Kane."

"Still not going to happen, Wesley."

"FUCK!"

"Spin it you faggot!" Jessie exclaimed and he did so, it landed on Alex.

"Fuck…" Alex muttered.

"Alex…did you eat Jessie?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"You're just perverted aren't you?" he asked, taking a sip of bottle of vodka that was being used for the game, though it was apparent that everyone was telling the truth and nobody backed down, so it was just being passed around.

"Is that a forfeit?" Wesley asked, grabbing the bottle from him and drinking some of it himself.

"No, I was just taking a drink…yes I have…and she's _delicious_." he winked at his girlfriend.

"Really, Alex? Was that necessary?" Jessie asked.

"Very much so, baby." he replied and got on top of her, making out with the beauty.

"Mm…Alex…g-t…u-f…me…" she muttered under his kisses and he did so, both sitting up at the same time.

"Spin the bottle." Wesley demanded smiling.

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on his sister.

"This isn't a question, it's an order. Drink some." he told Dana, handing her the bottle of vodka. Everyone's mouths dropped at his statement.

"Bro, are you serious?" Kane asked.

"Not too much, Dana."

"Alright." she said, taking a sip of it.

"What do you think of it?" he asked his sister. She replied by taking a bigger drink.

"She's gonna be drunk in five minutes." Wesley laughed.

"Probably." Dana replied.

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Wesley.

"Wesley, how old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Twenty." he smiled.

"Ah, I see."

"Where are the fucking smokes?" Alex asked.

"Over there." the rest of the group answered simultaneously, pointing in the same direction.

"Damn, okay." he got up and retrieved them.

Wesley spun the bottle and it landed on Kane.

"Fuck…" he muttered as well.

"Kane, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"Kane, baby."

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Yay!" Wesley exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Shut up." he pushed Wesley and laughed.

Kane spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Oh, joy." Alex smiled.

"Alex…bro…"

"Kane…bro…" he replied and the two laughed.

"Alright, alright. How did you meet Jessie?" he asked inquisitively while taking a sip of the vodka.

"A kid was picking on my sister at school and before I could reach the scene, Jessie was there almost beating up the little prick."

"Nice!" Wesley commented.

"Indeed." he agreed gesturing for Wesley to pass him the bottle and after taking a sip, spun the bottle; which landed on Jessie.

"God damn it." Jessie grinned.

"Oh, baby…" he replied, passing the bottle to his new girlfriend.

"Do you want to fly _my_ plane?" he seductively said, winking at her and kissed her neck. She pushed him off.

"No, you drunk, horny pervert." she ruffled his hair and he pouted.

"Denied!" Wesley yelled.

"Bitch." Alex smiled at Jessie.

"You know it." she smiled back.

Jessie spun the bottle and it landed on Dana.

"Dana my dear, I know it's a touchy subject, but how do you feel knowing that Sandra's gone?" she asked the little girl, holding the back of her head. Dana looked at Jessie, took the bottle of vodka, sipped it and replied.

"I'm having the time of my life." she smiled and hugged the young woman.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." Jessie patted her head.

"I won't, that bitch isn't worth my tears." Dana said, sitting up and smiled at Jessie.

"Perfetto." Jessie smiled back.

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Fuck my life…" Alex eyed down Dana with a smile on his face.

"Alex…are you planning to marry Jessie?" she asked seriously and the new couple blushed.

"Yes, one day…I suppose…" he answered, looking at Jessie. Jessie looked at Kane and Wesley who shot her a disappointed look. Nobody besides the three of them knew what happened at that ceremony.

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Wesley.

"Yay!" Wesley threw his hands in the air.

"Alright, Wesley. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a graphic designer." he answered proudly.

"Nice." Alex agreed.

Wesley spun the bottle and it landed on Dana.

"Aw! My precious Dana!" he commented and Dana giggled.

"Dana, do you like anyone?"

"Uh…I don't think so…I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"Alright, that's all good." he smiled.

"You're too young to like anyone!" Alex shot back and took a drink of the vodka.

"Relax, babe. She's not going to be dating anyone and there's nothing wrong with having a crush."

"Yes, there is."

"What's wrong with that?!" Dana asked frustrated.

"Everything!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"That's physically impossible." he silenced her mischievously.

"Whatever." the siblings laughed.

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Jessie.

"Jessie…I know it's a lot to ask, but I saw this doll…"

"Done."

"What?"

"I'll get it for you as soon as I can drive, so day after tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Of course! Anything for you, my dear. But don't take this as you getting whatever you want. I don't want you to turn into a spoiled little brat."

"Of course not! I wouldn't want that quality, but thank you so much!" the little girl accepted and threw herself on the young woman once again.

Jessie spun the bottle while Dana was still attached to her and it landed on Kane.

"Oh noes!" Kane exclaimed, putting his hands on the side of his face playfully.

"Oh, my dear Kane…when are you going to get yourself a girl?!" Jessie spurred out.

"I like this girl, she's _so_ fine!"

"But?"

"But _work_, you know that."

"This is true…I could always…give you a bit more time off?" she smiled.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"I know you're lonely, stupid. Done…three hours less two days a week, excluding when you fly out."

"Grazie! Oh my God, I love you!"

"I love you too, hun." she smiled, pleased that she could make her friend happy.

Kane spun the bottle on Dana.

"Dana, what was the first alcoholic drink you had?"

"Vodka."

"You mean…"

"Of course, Kane. She's a young girl, we're not just going to feed her alcohol!" Jessie answered back and gave the bottle of vodka to Dana, who wasn't showing many signs of being drunk yet despite her age and body size.

"You can really hold your drink, eh?" Kane asked the little girl, pleased.

"I can?"

"Yes, you can." Jessie answered.

Dana spun the bottle, landing it on Kane.

"Woot!" Wesley said, then pouted realizing that Dana finished the last bit of vodka. "You greedy bitch!" he played around with Dana.

"I'm not sorry." Dana said with a subtly evil smile on her face.

"Ugh, I'll be right back, you guys continue." Wesley said as he went to get the other bottle.

"Alright, Kane. What made you decide to go into the army?"

"Jessie."

"What?"

"Jessie's the reason I joined. I didn't want anything to happen to her…that, and I liked her."

Jessie rolled her eyes and looked at Alex who was just sitting there silently having a smoke.

"I still told you that you shouldn't, you knew I wasn't going to be present there all the time like I'm supposed to."

"You're the General's daughter, you don't have to. I do your dirty work."

"No you don't! I'm just your Commander!"

"That's true. But yes, that's why I joined the army."

"Interesting."

"I'm back!" Wesley exclaimed as he returned with the bottle already cracked, making it clear that he already drank from it.

"Pass it, please?" Alex asked Wesley for the bottle and it was given to him.

"Alright, go."

Kane spun the bottle and it landed on Jessie.

"Jess-jess."

"Out with it." she smiled.

"Who did it?"

"Who did what?"

"Who stabbed you?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, looking distraught.

"You know damn well why."

"Why?" Wesley asked.

"Shut up, it's my turn." she replied and spun the bottle, landing on Alex.

"Babe, how drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to rape you." he winked at her.

"Can't rape if it's willing!" Wesley commented.

"Shut up." the couple replied at the same time.

"Wow…Alex, spin." Kane commented.

Alex spun and it landed on Kane.

"I saw that coming." Kane laughed.

"I'm guessing you know what's coming next?"

"Yup."

"Did you guys date?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like me."

"Nope." Jessie agreed.

"Ultimate denial!" Wesley blurted out and Kane shot him a look.

"Like what you see?" Wesley winked at Kane.

"I'd like to see it burn." Kane smiled.

"Oh! I see the love there!"

"Exactly!" Kane agreed and wrapped his arm around Wesley's neck.

"Aw! Brotherly love." Dana commented and looked at Alex.

"Don't even think about it." Alex blocked Dana.

"Whatever." she replied, sticking her tongue out.

Kane spun the bottle, which landed on Dana.

"Dana! Are you drunk yet?"

"No, but I can tell you are!" she answered and they laughed.

"Yes, I am, but I've had more than you have!" he agreed, taking the bottle from Alex and gave it to her.

"Hey!" Alex declared.

"You'll get it back, stop being a greedy fuck." Dana comforted Alex on his loss.

"You'll feel it in the morning and it's going to be fun harassing you."

"It's gonna be fun watching you groan on the floor when I kick you in the balls repeatedly."

"Bring it, bitch."

"Challenge accepted." she said and spun the bottle, it landing on Wesley.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Dana asked, curious about his sexuality; she'd never bad someone who was interested in both men and women.

"Yes, I have." he smiled.

"What was her name?"

"Jessie."

"What?" Alex perked up.

"I'm joking. Her name was Hailey."

"Hate that bitch." both Kane and Jessie uttered at the same time.

"What happened?"

"She broke my heart."

"How?" Alex asked.

"It was apparent that she was using me for my money, she already had a boyfriend, who she was lying to as well."

"So what happened then?"

"I killed her." Jessie said seriously. "I'm joking, but I should have." she finished.

"I don't like her either." Dana said.

"I don't think anybody here does, sis." Alex added.

"Nope!" Jessie, Kane and Wesley agreed.

Wesley spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Alex! Bro!"

"Yo!" Alex replied and then took a sip of Vodka.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jessie perked up.

"What's that, attention whore?" Wesley asked as she interrupted him.

"Whoever the bottle lands on get's the bottle of vodka?"

"That makes it better I guess, sure!" Kane agreed.

"That sounds good!" Dana added.

"Funny, you just want the drink. Dana, you're going to throw up." Alex said concerned.

"I haven't yet and so what? It's an experience!" she negotiated.

"Suit yourself." Alex left it.

"Alright, spotlight back on me!" Wesley yelled out.

"Alright, go then!" Kane yelled at him.

"Alex! Are you a virgin?!"

"Really?" he choked out, getting nervous.

"Yes, now answer me!" Wesley smiled.

"Alright, yes. I'm a virgin."

"So two virgins in a new relationship? I hope you guys know what you're doing." Kane teased.

"Natural instinct, bro."

"True!" Kane agreed, knuckling up with Alex and Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, love birds, its Alex's turn." Jessie laughed.

Alex spun the bottle, landing it on Wesley.

"What is this?!" Kane exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Wesley to you, then you to Wesley?!" Kane explained.

"Not my fault!" Alex defended, handing the bottle to Wesley, but not before taking a sip himself.

"We have more bottles of this, right?" Jessie asked.

"We have five more."

"What? How drunk are you hoping for us all to be?"

"Hammered as fuck." Wesley smiled like a child with candy.

"What about Dana?" Jessie asked.

"She sips it, so she's okay." Alex waved it off.

"Alright then. Alex, ask your fucking question." Kane pouted.

"Okay, okay! Wesley, how did you meet Jessie?"

"At a rave."

"Really?"

"Yup! She was the DJ."

"Yup!" Jessie said.

"Best. Rave. Ever." Wesley added.

"I bet." Alex agreed. "She seems to have been out there for a while."

"Live fast, die young. Been trying for years." Jessie elaborated.

"Don't talk like that." they all told her and she playfully pouted.

Wesley spun the bottle on Jessie, taking a sip and handing the bottle to her.

"Alright, slut."

"Alright, homo. Bring it." she challenged him.

"When are you gonna fuck him?"

"What?!" she screamed.

"When are _you_ going to _fuck_ Alex?!" he screamed back.

"I don't know, when we're ready."

"Fine then, be that way!" Wesley disagreed.

"Whatever." she laughed, taking a sip of vodka and spun the bottle which landed on Kane.

"Kane, my sweet…" she began and handed the bottle to him.

"Jessie, my love." he said back.

"When are you planning to help us find someone for Pendulum?"

"When I can? You're going to be giving me more time off, so I guess I can help you out better."

"Yay!" Wesley yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Perfetto!" Jessie added at the same time.

"Alright, spin!" Wesley demanded.

Kane spun the bottle, which landed on Dana. He took a sip, of course, and then gave the bottle to Dana.

"Alright, Dana…let me think…" he began. "Do you play video games?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favourite game?"

"Super Mario Bros!" she exclaimed.

"YAY!" Wesley declared.

"Nice!"

"Yeah!" she fully agreed and spun the bottle, landing it on Alex.

"Fun." Alex said sarcastically and took the bottle from Dana.

"My dear brother…"

"What, brat?"

"What was our father like?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I was taken from Sandra when I was born, put into a foster home, they treated my great, but I was given back to her when I was nine, when she got out. You were already born."

"So…we're not fully siblings…?" she sulked.

"Oh, no! We are!" he reassured her, "but he passed away before I came back. Sandra was still pregnant with you."

"Oh…so none of us know?"

"I sort of know…I can't really remember…I know nothing that happened to us would have happened if he was alive. I know that much."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry, it's in the past." he smiled, making his little sister smile too.

"Alright, are we all good here?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Dana smiled.

"Alright, spin Alex." Wesley demanded.

"Stop being an impatient fuck, Wesley." Alex played.

"I can't help it!" he grinned.

Alex spun on the bottle which landed on Kane, took a sip and handed him the bottle.

"Kane, alright so…how old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen."

"How are you in the army then? You have to be twenty-one."

"Look who my Commander is…" he gestured to Jessie.

"Oh, right. Forgot that part."

Kane spun the bottle as he took a sip of vodka and the bottle landed on Wesley.

"Woot!" Wesley threw up his hands.

"Really? Are you going to do that every time?" Kane asked Wesley.

"Yup." Wesley answered and took a sip of the vodka.

"Okay, Wesley…"

"Bring it, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"Baby."

"Ugh. Alright, anyway! What's your favourite quote?"

"Pull my hair, smash a chair. Break the bed, give me head."

"Of course it is…" Jessie muttered and Wesley perked up smiling.

"Spin the fucking bottle!" Dana reminded Wesley.

"Oh, right!" Wesley said, taking a sip and spun the bottle. Dana.

"Dana, can I adopt you?" he asked again, seeming pretty eager to have the little girl to himself as he gave the bottle to her.

"No, she's mine!" Alex answered.

"I didn't ask you!"

"Blah…" Alex replied, slumping down.

"So, can I?" Wesley asked the little girl.

"No, I want to stay with Alex and Jessie, sorry!" she smiled. Kane laughed when Wesley pouted.

Dana spun the bottle, landing it on Jessie. She took her sip and gave the bottle to Jessie.

"Jessie, um…how old is Linkin? I can't think of any another question!" she asked and Linkin perked up to the sound of his name.

Jessie petted her puppy and answered, "He's four years old."

"He is?! But he's so small!" Dana exclaimed.

"He's what is called the 'runt' of the litter. He's the smallest one and the youngest of them all and was the last to come out. He was the last thing I got from my mom before she passed away." Jessie smiled, being comforted by the puppy.

"Oh, I see…do you miss her?"

"Every day, honey. Every day." she said, taking a drink from the vodka.

"Spin the bottle, baby." Alex redirected his girlfriend's thoughts.

"Oh, right." she spun the bottle, which landed on Alex.

"Hmm…" Alex responded as he took a drink from the vodka when it was handed to him.

"So…baby…what did you think of me the first day we met?" she smiled.

"I thought I already told you that."

"I just want to hear it again." she smiled.

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever lay my eyes on, and you still are…I didn't think I'd stand a chance."

"Look how that turned out." Wesley said.

"Yeah…I have to say, I'm the luckiest bastard alive."

"Definitely." Kane commented.

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Dana. Alex took another drink from the bottle and gave it to Dana.

"Sissy."

"What?"

"Sissy."

"Really?"

"Sissy."

"Say it again and I _will_ hit you." she threatened.

"Sissy." he challenged.

Dana eyed him down and made the move to hit her brother, but didn't actually do it. There was silence for a few seconds before Dana pointed at Alex and yelled, "Linkin, get him!" to which the puppy obeyed and jumped on Alex, making everyone laugh. Dana really had won that round, she took her sip to celebrate her little victory.

"Alright, alright. Dana, how do you feel about going to a new school next year?"

"I don't know, I have friends at my old one."

"But some of them would be coming with you; it's a new school, a new grade."

"That's true…I guess I'm a little excited about that." she smiled.

"Good." her brother smiled.

Dana spun the bottle and it landed on Kane.

"Okay, hmm…Kane, how did _you_ meet Jessie?" the little girl asked inquisitively.

"My dad was in the army, so I met her at one of those little ceremonies when we were young."

"Oh, I see." she smiled.

"Worst day of my life." Jessie played.

"Oh, thanks! I love you too!"

Jessie stuck her tongue out, to which was poked by Alex.

"What the hell?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"You're out of it."

"Yes, I am." he admitted.

"Kane! GO!" Wesley yelled into the man's ear.

"Fuck, man! Don't do that!" Kane responded and pushed Wesley away with his hand on the other's face.

Kane took a drink from the bottle and spun. Alex was given the bottle to which he immediately took a drink from.

"Desperate much?" Dana uttered.

"Shut up." he smiled at his sister, who smiled back.

"Alright, Alex. What's your favourite quote?"

"I don't have one."

"Why?!" Wesley blurted out, devastated.

"Because, one, I never thought of it and, two, I don't give a fuck."

"That should be your quote." Kane suggested.

"What should be?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Sounds good to me." Alex agreed and took a drink from the bottle. His spin landed on Wesley.

"What do you play?" Alex asked Wesley as he handed him the bottle.

"I do the bass guitar."

"Interesting. Are you any good?"

"What?! Bitch, I am the best!" Wesley declared, acting like he was in front of an audience.

"Alright, so I don't need to doubt now." Alex laughed.

"Damn right!" Wesley proclaimed once again and drank some vodka.

Wesley spun and was landed on Jessie.

"Jessie! Sing for us!" Wesley demanded.

"Why?" she asked a bit irritated by his request.

"Because I said so, bitch! Now do it!"

"Alright, alright! What do you want me to sing?" she asked and the group thought for a second.

"Sing that song that you wrote a couple years ago!" Kane suggested.

"For the nights I can't remember?" Wesley asked.

"No, the other one."

"Why are you two so picky?" Jessie asked.

"Can't help it, but the other one, umm…Light On, is that what you named it?"

"That was for my brother…"

"Please sing it?" Dana asked. One look into Dana's eyes and Jessie couldn't deny the girl her request.

"Alright, but just a little bit…is that cool?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the rest of the group cheered and got up with Jessie as they headed toward her piano. She took a big gulp of vodka before starting…

_"Never really said too much,  
afraid it wouldn't be enough.  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
when there's no point in grieving.  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
Words can never make me stay.  
Words will never take my place  
when you know I'm leaving…_

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,  
something I rely on to get home.  
One I can feel at night, a naked light,  
a fire to keep me warm.  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone,  
even in the daylight, shine on.  
And when it's late at night,  
you can look inside,  
you won't feel so alone.

You know we've been down that road.  
What seems a thousand times before.  
My back to a closing door  
and my eyes to the seasons…  
That roll out underneath my heels,  
and you don't know how bad it feels  
to leave the only one that I have ever believed in…"

Jessie took her hands off the keys and grabbed the bottle, taking a huge gulp and put it down. Alex walked up to her and held the back of her head.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked very concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just miss him." she smiled back.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm sure." she giggled.

"Okay." he smiled back and kissed her.

"That was amazing!" Dana declared.

"Definitely." Kane and Wesley agreed.

"Let's get back to the circle." Jessie suggested and the rest followed in their same spot.

"Who's turn was it again?" Wesley asked.

"She just finished her song, stupid. It's her turn to spin." Kane smacked Wesley upside the head.

Jessie spun the bottle, landing it on Kane.

"I'm running out of questions." Jessie admitted.

"Take your time to think, hun."

"Alright." she laughed.

After a moment of thinking, she finally asked, "So you've never been interested in guys?"

This caused Wesley to perk up completely interested now.

"No, why would I? When you look at women I mean…like…_damn_."

"I hear that." Alex agreed and got a look from Jessie shot at him. "I meant…only Jessie." and she had to laugh at this while Wesley was pouting.

"Wesley, you are so gay." Dana commented.

"Maybe…I know I am when it comes to Kane."

"Great. Dana, stop encouraging him!" Kane muttered under his breath as he spun the bottle and took a drink of the vodka.

"Pass the bottle." Dana requested and Kane did so.

"Eager to grow up much?" Wesley teased.

"As long as I don't turn out like you." Dana shot back and smiled.

"Can I have a hug?" Wesley asked and got one from the little girl.

"Alright, little one…have you ever been to Canada?"

"Where?"

"Take that as a no, Kane." Alex explained.

"They have this cool amusement park called 'Wonder Land', you wanna go there this summer?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!" Wesley yelled out, throwing his arms in the air as always.

"Why are you always a stupid drunk?" Kane asked Wesley.

"He's always stupid, Kane. It just gets worse when he's drunk." Jessie commented.

"Bitch."

"Twinkie."

Dana took a sip and spun the bottle, which landed on Wesley.

"Yay!" Wesley exclaimed, but before he was able to throw his hands in the air, Kane slapped him in the face.

"Well thanks for that, asshole. You just sobered me up!" Wesley complained.

"You deserved it." Kane defended.

"Shh!" Wesley put his finger on his own lips and looked at Dana for her question.

"Okay, umm…do you do drugs?" she asked and Alex looked at Dana.

"What? It's a question."

"Alright then." Alex eased off.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes though."

"What drugs?"

"Weed."

"And that is…?"

"Well it's what your brother smoked with us earlier!" Wesley further explained and Alex sat up.

"Was that necessary, Wesley?"

"I already knew you did _something_, Alex. I just didn't know _what_." Dana explained. Alex just groaned and lied back down on Jessie, who nobody was sure when that happened in the first place.

Wesley spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Bro, get up." Wesley tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"What?" Alex muttered and accepted the bottle of vodka, taking a drink from it.

"Answer my question."

"What question?"

"What are you studying?"

"Genetic Engineering." Alex answered simply.

"Hmm…interesting. Spin." Wesley requested.

Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Jessie. Jessie moved to retrieve the bottle from Alex, who drank more and denied her the bottle.

"What the fuck, Alex!" she spurred out.

"Answer my question first, baby." he smiled seductively.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Come to bed with me?" he asked her, taking another drink from the bottle.

"Alright…" she answered after a couple seconds and snatched the bottle out of Alex's hands. She stood up and went to the kitchen, got another bottle of vodka and went into the room.

Alex looked at Wesley and Kane who just gave him a thumbs-up and said goodnight.

"Dana, go to bed." Alex requested of the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." the little girl sang.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? I know it's a different side of Alex that nobody was expecting and you all are probably thinking "wtf is this girl doing with Alex?!" well things ****_will_**** change, I assure you but until then, Read&Reviews are love, eh?**

**The songs are:**

**1. Innocence by Avril Lavigne  
2. Light On by David Cook**

**See you in the next chapter!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	22. The Plan

**Author's Note: So, it took a while for me to post this due to schoolwork and such as I've explained before, but nonetheless, the next chapter is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Alex entered the room, the dim lamp was on and Jessie was sitting up on the bed with the bottle of vodka.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for you." she almost whispered, knowing that it gets him off when she does that, especially when he could see her wearing one of those basically see-through night gowns.

"Mmm…well I'm here now…" he said as he sat on the bed after locking the door.

"I can see that…but you're wearing a lot of clothes…" she gestured for him to take them off.

"Maybe you can help me with that."

"Maybe…"

Jessie slowly got off the bed and walked around and Alex stood up, watching her. It seemed like an eternity to him before she finally stood in front of him. She put her perfect, slim hands on his chest, leaning forward a bit, while Alex leaned forward to meet her halfway for their kiss. The magnificence in their kiss was unbearable. Slowly, the kisses became open-mouthed and Alex slipped his wet tongue past her soft lips, only to meet hers. Their tongues entangled in each other, fighting for dominance, eventually settling with Alex's tongue triumph over hers. Alex bent down a bit, wrapping his arms around her thighs, lifting her up off the ground, to which she wrapped her legs around him. Instantaneously, the already intolerable control in their passion disintegrated into violent kisses, teeth clashing every now and then.

Instead of going on the bed, Alex stumbled to the wall, helping support her small frame attached to him. With one hand, he brought both of her arms above her head, pinning them to the wall, his other caressing her round ass. She could feel his erection as if he weren't wearing jeans at all, her womanhood thirsting for him to be inside of her. Before long, he started pressing himself into her, his hardness rubbing against her wet clit. Soft moans escaped from deep inside the lovers' throats, their lust becoming rapidly and painfully yearning to take this further.

Alex threw her on the bed, ripping off his hoodie and shirt, leaning over her, kissing and biting her neck. Jessie couldn't take the feeling, and moved her hand to her pillow, grabbing the bottle of vodka. Alex looked up and a grin appeared at the corner of his lips. He let Jessie prop herself against the bed head and she cracked the bottle open, taking a small sip of the alcoholic drink. Before she was able to swallow it, Alex kissed her, them sharing the drink, furthering the horniness between the young couple at this new-found tactic. However, they didn't continue using the alcohol for the sole purpose of not wanting to throw up at this moment, _especially __**this**_ moment…

Alex, once again, ripped her nighty open, revealing her flawless body. She would have complained about her _very_ expensive nighty, but she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that she was now with him as a lover that made her not care at all. Slowly and painfully on her part, he kissed her lips and planted light kisses along the side of her neck; one of her weak points. She shuddered under his touch, feeling her wetness extend further, craving him inside of her even more. He licked the soft area on her neck that drove her crazy very lightly, going lower and finally taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling the knob while caressing the other perfectly shaped breast and he received a moan in return to which the corner of his lip had to rise from her wriggling and whining under his touch. The grip his free hand had on her hip loosened and retreated to her lower region and she held her breath knowing what was to come. The moment his fingers so much as grazed on the sensitive button, she gasped for air with a touch of pleasure…perhaps more than _just_ a touch, more like her whole body received a shock from down her spine and straight into her area, making her now drip.

He salvaged the moment he hand of this before slipping a finger inside of her with her 'returning' the favor with her nails digging into his skin. He saved no mercy for her and started going quite strong in his movements. Jessie bit back her urge to moan louder, keeping in mind that there were other people in the house, more importantly a little girl, despite Dana knowing so much for her age and nobody knew why but just left it as it was. Alex slipped another finger in, making her gasp and bite her own tongue. She had to bite it pretty hard too because it wasn't long before she started getting the copper taste of her own blood…that turned her on even more…

Vigorously, Alex fingered the teenager until she felt shards of ecstasy spiral throughout her body. She sunk her nails deep into his skin and he felt the puncture of her nails entering his skin. It tipped him over…he stopped kissing her and left to meet his fingers, greeting his girlfriend's clitoris with a loving lick.

"Ugh…God…" she whined, running her fingers through his dark, curly hair.

She looked at her other hand to see her nails painted red of her boyfriend's blood, but he didn't seem phased in the least. She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts, however, when she felt his mouth envelope her and lustfully sucked her juices. She gasped in pleasure as his tread his tongue down the length of her area, taking his time to flick her knob, driving her wild.

"Alex…"

"Yeah?" he answered under the kisses he planted on her.

"Take me…"

He looked up at her in shock from her request.

"Jessie…"

"Please, Alex…"

"But–"

"No, forget what I've said before. Please, give it to me…"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because we're drunk and horny…"

"Isn't that the best time?"

"I want to be able to completely remember _everything_, Jessie. I'm sorry…"

"Kiss me then."

"That I can do…" he smiled at her and gave her as she asked and they put everything they could into their kisses that eventually dimmed down as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Jessie woke up to Alex passed out and giggling coming from behind the door and the sound of the lock being picked.

_'You have to be fucked kidding me…did they even sleep?'_

Slowly, she got up from the bed and threw on Alex's shirt, heading to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Kane and Wesley looking up at her with Kane holding the lock pins in the same position.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked a little irritated.

"Uh…"

"Did you even sleep?"

"Yeah." the two men said at the same time and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We drank last night, what time did you wake up?" she asked as she came out the room and closed the door behind her.

"Like…an hour ago." Wesley answered.

"And you decided to come pick the locks to find what exactly?"

"If you guys did it."

"We didn't do '_it'_." she answered their question and they frowned.

"When you gonna lose it, babe?"

"When I'm ready I already told you that. Are you guys deaf?"

"A bit." they said together.

"Of course…" she sat at the island and lit a smoke and the boys lit one as well. "I need to bring something to your attention…"

"Is this about–"

"Yes it is, Kane. Wesley, I'm sure Kane didn't spare a moment to tell you?"

"Nope. Why didn't you tell him?"

"How could I? I hate it as it is. You think I want to marry him?" she asked, bringing the volume of their conversation to almost a whisper.

"That's true…so what do you need us to do?" Wesley asked, ready to help his friend in any way possible.

"I'm moving. I can't do it under my name. I need to escape this. I don't want to be found. Wesley, I'll give you the money, of course, to get the place under one of your fake identities, or unsigned. You have contacts…are you able to do this?"

"Done, babe. Where are you planning to move?"

"I plan to move into a condo. The other cars will stay here and I'll only bring what I truly need like the TV and whatnot."

"No problem."

"Kane, I need you to keep eyes off of me. You know my father will search. Anything I need, you and Wesley will have to pick it up from here should I forget anything."

"What if they have a lead?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Kill them." she said emotionlessly.

"Done."

"I don't want to get somewhere close to Alex. That's the other thing. I need their apartment to be signed to another fake identity."

"You're really taking this serious, aren't you babe?"

"Of course I am…I'm escaping my future…I'm planning to hide AC3 in a storage somewhere big enough, not that she's a big jet to begin with."

"That's true…" Wesley agreed, getting up and heading to the fridge to make breakfast.

"Eggs and bacon."

"Always good for a hangover."

"Indeed." they laughed.

"Does Alex or Dana know about this?"

"No, I plan to tell them the place is too big. It's going to be a two bedroom. Dana needs her own."

"Obviously."

Jessie sighed and Kane rubbed her back in empathy.

"I don't understand why this is necessary…what is he planning to get out of this? Why does Blackwatch have to have an allegiance with the Air Force?"

"I don't know, babe. I don't know."

"Yeah…I forget sometimes…I didn't ask for this…this wouldn't happen if…" she trailed off and the two men stayed silent knowing what she was going to say next. Kane lit a smoke and handed it to her, then started rolling a spliff. "This wouldn't happen if mummy was alive…" she finished and burst out in tears and Kane held her tightly to him.

"Shh…shh…we're here for you sweety…shh…" Wesley comforted her, taking a second from the stove to smooth out her hair. She clung to Kane, sobbing, as Wesley got back to the breakfast.

"You're fleeing this…nothing will happen…" Kane reassured her.

"I know…" she agreed through her sniffles, "I just hope that they don't find me…I've been searching through everything I can…to make sure this works…"

"Hey, girl! You have the two most awesome men in the world here for you, nothing bad will happen from this!" Wesley stated as he put the two plates down in front of Kane and Jessie, making her giggle a bit as he came out the other side of the island and sat down with his plate.

The three friends started eating and continued their discussion.

"How old is he anyway?"

"Ugh, you won't believe his age if I tell you." she muttered and the two men looked at each other a little frightened.

"Tell us." they both requested and she put her hand up to signal that she'll answer after she swallowed her food. "Thirty-one." she said simply and Kane choked on his food while Wesley's drink came out of his nose. "I know right?"

"That's fucking disgusting, babe." Wesley snarled at the thought.

"You think?" Kane asked sarcastically.

"Do you have to…?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, gross!" the two men said together. You'd swear they were a twin sometimes.

"I know."

"What about Alex?"

"I don't want to tell him at all."

"I hope you don't have to. That would be heartbreaking. I'd be destroyed if I was your boyfriend and heard that." Kane pointed out.

"Yeah…I know you guys won't say anything and thanks for the glare last night, Kane." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry, but I didn't know what to think."

"I know, you don't need to apologize."

"So you're planning to lay Alex if push comes to shove, right?" Wesley smiled and Kane reached over to smack the back of the man's head.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm sure she'd be with him eventually. Why are you so stupid?"

"Because you keep hitting him?" Jessie suggested and they laughed.

"Started the fun without me?" Dana asked rubbing her eyes as she came out with Linkin and the three looked at her.

"Good morning, precious!" Wesley exclaimed and got up to hug the girl, making her laugh and Linkin circle around for attention which he got after.

"Breakfast is ready; let me take it out for you."

"Thanks, I'm gonna clean up in the mean time." Dana thanked and headed to the bathroom, with Linkin following her.

"It really seems like you lost your puppy, babe." Wesley said, getting another smack from Kane.

"I just realized that you really like it dirty." Wesley winked at Kane, who punched him in the gut.

"Now now, children." Jessie smiled and the men rolled their eyes as they headed to the backyard to smoke their spliff.

When the boys came back inside, they tripped over each other to avoid Linkin trying to get out, both of them bashing their heads on the floor.

"Are you guys high?" Dana quirked an eyebrow up and Jessie laughed, whispering a 'yes' into the little girl's ear and she made an 'O' face.

"I'm amazed Alex didn't come outside cussing yet from them falling." Dana pointed out.

"He got really drunk last night."

"Did I get drunk?"

"Did you feel retarded?" Kane asked the little girl.

"A bit."

"Then you got tipsy."

"Damn girl! You can really hold your drink!" Wesley blurted out.

"Apparently." Jessie agreed.

"I'm bored, what are we doing today?"

"Well none of us can drive anywhere because we have alcohol in our systems." Wesley began.

"No shit, Sherlock." Jessie and Dana replied simultaneously as Jessie gestured to Dana to go on the farther end of the island to which she did. Jessie then lit her cigarette.

"Uh…guys? Why are you still on the floor?" Dana asked at her realization.

"Because we're high." Kane answered, getting up.

"Let's do something we haven't done in a very long time." Wesley suggested as he got up, receiving a smack from Kane.

"Obviously, you idiot."

"Like…play a board game?" Jessie asked.

"That's an excellent idea." "What board game?" Kane and Wesley asked.

Wesley opened his mouth to suggest one and Kane covered his mouth and said, "not Candy Land you faggot." and Wesley pouted.

"Pictionary or Monopoly!" Dana blurted out.

"Yes!" the other three yelled in agreement.

"But which one? We can't even play until Alex wakes up." Dana added and Wesley walked toward the bedroom.

"Wesley, that's not a good idea…" Jessie stopped him.

"Then you get him."

"Why? We only have to wait for another half-hour at most."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the man can't sleep past eleven." Dana and Jessie replied at the same time.

"Oh…okay…Jessie, go get him." Wesley said.

"No." she answered and the man pouted.

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" Kane asked while the little girl got up and went to her room to fetch Jessie's laptop.

"What is she doing?" Wesley asked.

"She's researching a murder." Jessie explained.

"She really does want to be a reporter, doesn't she?" Kane asked, astonished by the little girl as she returned and the man joined her, quite intrigued. Now it was just Wesley and Jessie.

"Jessie?" Dana called for her.

"Yes, love?"

"Does your army base have information about this at all?"

"I doubt it, sweetie. I know it's difficult because it's at a stand-still."

"What is?" Wesley asked, annoyed at being left out.

"The David Milgaard Case." Kane answered.

"She doing that?" Wesley asked amazed at this girl and walked over to see what she had so far.

"Yes. She doesn't understand the misunderstanding of his sentence." Jessie answered.

"How did you get this information?"

"Jessie hacked the Canadian Judicial System and pulled out the information for me." Dana said robotically, clearly too concentrated on the case as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand. He denies it, but what he told his friends when he was interrogated after they discovered her body makes it clear that it's possible that he was the individual who committed the murder. He knew exactly how many times she was stabbed."

"Maybe it's because he was interrogated and they said it? Look at this." Kane asked and pointed to the screen, reading out what he said. "It says he slept with her…but he was still with his friends when she left and he didn't leave…is that what it says?"

"No…there's something missing…something very important…nothing states that he did in fact do it, but he's the only person suspicious of it…it makes no sense…there's a time frame missing from this…" she concentrated wholeheartedly. "How is it possible that he was with her friends when she was with murdered and then he all of a sudden has blood on his clothes, then he's arrested in B.C. for her murder?" she asked, getting frustrated.

"I'll pull up more information for you within the next week." Kane offered.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Kane and I both can do it. We're in the military, and I'm the General's daughter. I have access to almost anything. As heartless as it sounds, they can't deny me information about a simple and misunderstood murder."

"It doesn't sound heartless. It will sound suspicious to them. What would be your reason?" Dana asked.

"We're investigating the murder of Gail Miller in the year of nineteen-sixty-nine."

"Why though? We're Americans."

"Actually…I'm Canadian…" Jessie pointed out.

"But…you're in…"

"The army, yes. Like I've said, I'm the General's daughter. He put me in the military when I was young because he wanted at least one of his children to make a name for themselves." she chuckled. "Not everybody is aware of this, however. Reasons being quite obvious." she explained and Dana nodded.

"What, about you being Canadian?" Alex asked Jessie and the group looked up to him.

"How did you know?!" Dana asked feeling left out.

"She's my girl, Dana, of course I know. Linkin's Canadian too." he pointed out and the little girl glared at the puppy who panted, making it look as if he was smiling at her and everyone chuckled a bit.

Jessie walked up to Alex and put a hand on his back, rubbing it as she smiled at him, "we're going to play a game, we were waiting for you to vote." she brought up.

"Alright, what game?"

"Pictionary or Monopoly." the other three answered at once.

"Huh…well…who wants to play what?" he inquired after lighting a cigarette, pointing to each of them individually; first Jessie followed by Kane, Wesley and then Dana…

"Pictionary."

"Monopoly."

"Monopoly."

"Pictionary."

"Alright, so that's a tie…well…I think I'm going to go with Pictionary."

"Of course you are." Wesley laughed receiving a smack from Kane as usual.

"At the rate you go, you're going to kill him." Alex chuckled at the bond the two men had. It was a wonder that they weren't a couple.

"I think he'll be dead from heartbreak first." Jessie added.

"I agree." Wesley spoke.

"Well, now that it's settled, what will we do until the game?" Dana perked up.

"We need to practice, Jess." Kane brought up.

"Practice…what?"

"Our music, you slut!" Wesley added.

"Alright, alright. Faggot." she shot back. "How are we supposed to do that? I don't have a bass or drum set.

"Well, let's just write and use Isabelle." Kane suggested.

"Isabelle?" Dana and Alex asked.

"The guitar." the other three answered, and the siblings made an 'O' face.

* * *

Alex created some mathematics questions for Dana to practice with while he studied for an upcoming exam and the other three were in the spare room practicing a few songs, without the amp of course.

"What is it, boy?" Dana asked the puppy as he whined for her attention.

"He needs to go out." Alex answered and Dana got up, letting him outside while she got some juice from the fridge.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she asked happily.

"Studying, like you should be doing right now." he answered blankly without moving his face from his books.

"I mean _what_ you're studying, then." she tried again.

"Get your books from the living room and come sit here." he demanded. She huffed at his lack of explanation and did as asked, or more rather told, climbing on to the stool next to him. She looked intently at his text book that was filled with highlights and a notebook covered in writing.

"Can you tell me what you're studying?" she smiled at him and he had to give a smirk back at his little sister.

"Alright, you see these images here?" he asked, pointing to a set of different microscopic figures.

"Yeah. They look a bit weird." she confirmed and he laughed.

"They're amazing. These are called Archaea. What I'm reading explains the morphology of them."

"The what?"

"Morphology. It's when you study how living organisms are formed."

"But God forms them." she answered innocently. He sighed.

"Yes, but we can study the structures of it; the cells that make up the human body and other creatures."

"Oh. And you like this?"

"Absolutely. Do your schoolwork, I have an exam next week."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a doodle on the side of his notebook.

"Jessie did that."

"Why?"

"She was on the phone and started doodling randomly. Do your schoolwork, Dana. Do you need help?" he offered the little girl as it was clear she was avoiding it.

"No, I can do it."

"Alright."

* * *

About an hour later, Jessie came out of the room with her cell phone to her ear.

"Who is that?" Alex mouthed nosily.

"Right, and when could we meet you?" she continued talking as she waved a hand at Alex, telling him to wait. He wasn't too fond of that and Dana giggled as she got up and went to see Kane and Wesley in the studio.

"Alright, that's perfect. We'll see you then. You have a good day as well. Bye."

"That was a guy named Leighton."

"_Leighton_?"

"We're still trying to get an extra guitar, remember?" she smiled, kissing him.

"Oh, right." he remembered at the mention of it.

"You look like you're having fun."

"I was, but my eyes are killing me now."

"Your eyes have been hurting you a lot lately."

"I know. All this reading is just getting to me."

"You need glasses." he frowned at the statement and she had to giggle.

"Don't worry, you'll look sexy in 'em."

"Oh really?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Mhmm…" she confirmed, kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan.

"J-Jessie…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to study…"

"I know."

"So what are you doing?" he asked and his bit him, making him suck in a breath. She lifted her head and replied, "making it harder for you," mischievously and walked to the bedroom. He looked down to his crotch and groaned. She got him hard, now he couldn't concentrate. _That's just fucking fantastic.._.

"You're evil!" he yelled out.

"I know!"

"I love it…" he said softly to himself, smirking a bit.

* * *

"Not studying anymore?" Dana asked as she walked out of the studio a while later to see Alex still sitting there with his books closed and having a cigarette.

"Not in the mood anymore."

"Since when are you _not_ in the mood to study—what are you doing?" she asked as he took her worksheet and a red pen.

"Marking it."

"But I'm not done."

"Then come and finish them." he agreed and she skipped over and hoisted herself on the stool, grabbing her pencil and began working away again. Alex sat there and looked at how she had positioned herself. She looked so much like him when she studied; the way she held the pencil, the way she leaned her hand on her closed hand with the elbow on the table. The way her eyes shifted when solving something in her head. She stopped counting on her fingers as often as she used to, mostly because she wanted to be like her brother. He smirked at the memory of overhearing her telling Jessie that when the girls were working on her math homework a couple weeks ago.

"What?" Dana asked with her eyebrow quirked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you just staring at me?"

"I'm not allowed to look at my sister?"

"Not when you look freaky like that."

"Oh thanks, you little brat. Get back to work." he laughed, ruffling up her hair and she poked him in his eye, causing him to almost fall off the barstool and complain about how much it hurt, to which she had to point and laugh at him.

* * *

"We've changed our minds on the game." Wesley came out of the studio declaring.

"To…what?" the siblings both asked while looking at him and blinked.

"A horoscope game or some shit like that."

"Why? That sounds stupid." Dana commented.

"It was Kane and Jessie's idea!" he said in defense.

"Oh, then it might not be all that bad." Alex added.

"Racist." Wesley accused.

"What?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"Racist…" he repeated smiling and Dana giggled while hopping off the barstool.

"Jessie, I got all of them right!" Dana exclaimed and ran up to the young woman with the piece of paper.

"Really? Let me see it." she smiled. "Oh wow! That's great, Dana!" she complimented quite astonished. Dana was coming along very well and the young couple was so proud of her.

"Alright, so what's this game now?" Alex popped in.

"Oh, well it's a game that Griffon, Kane, Wesley and I used to play."

"Griffon…? Who's that?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Why didn't he hear of this person before?"

"Griffon was part of our little group, we grew up with her too."

"Her?"

"Yes, _her_. Anyway, she moved to Australia with her mother after her father died."

"Will we ever meet her?"

"Yes, actually. I'm getting her for the summer."

"The summer? She's spending the summer with us?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jessie defended.

"Of course not!" Alex raised his hand as if surrendering.

"Good." Jessie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, him placing his hands on her waist. "Just don't go running after her, yeah?" she smiled mischievously.

"You're my one and only." he said simply and kissed her.

"Okay, love birds; let's get the game going." Kane interrupted.

"Ugh, alright…" Alex sighed and Jessie giggled. She loved the way he was with her.

"So where are we playing the game?" Kane asked.

"Same place as last night?" Dana suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Kane agreed.

The little group got their drinks, smokes and settled down in the living room on the floor after Jessie came back with the game's box. She set it up while she explained to Alex and Dana what the game was like.

"Alright, Let's see…oldest to youngest, or vise versa?" Jessie asked.

"Youngest to oldest!" Dana proclaimed excitedly.

"Alright." Jessie giggled. "For the first part, the Mayan Compatibility or whatever…Dana, your birthday is September twenty-second, nineteen-eighty-eight…" she started and did the calculations. "Your sign is the 'Lizard', can you remember that?" she asked the little girl.

"Yup!" she perked up. "Hey, Alex!"

"No, Dana. You cannot get a lizard."

"Fuck you."

"Shut up." he smiled.

"Wait!" Wesley stopped the game.

"What now?" Jessie and Kane asked.

"I'm going to make the drinks, continue." he explained and got up to mix it up; fruit punch with vodka.

"Anyway, my sign is the 'Dog'." she said and Linkin looked up. "No, not you Linkin." she smiled at her puppy who lied back down.

"Kane, you're May seventh, nineteen-eighty…" she did the calculations again. "Your sign is also the 'Lizard'!"

"Cool! High-five, Dana!" he held his hand out for Dana, who returned the gesture.

"Alex, you're July sixteenth, nineteen-seventy-nine…" she concentrated. "You're sign is the 'Rabbit'".

"Alright."

"Alex!"

"No." he answered, predicting her question and she pouted.

"Wesley!" Dana called out.

"Yeah?" he yelled back from the kitchen.

"It's your turn!"

"I'm done, come get your drinks!" he called for them to come, to which they all did to get their drinks and sat back down.

"Alright, Wes. You're February eleventh…"

"Nineteen seventy-seven." he finished.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Your sign is the…'House'?"

"What the _fuck_ is that?!"

"I don't know! That's what it says, deal with it."

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

"Okay! Now that it's all settled, we'll go with Dana first."

"Yay!" she threw her hands up.

"Dana, for the characteristics, your alternative name is Seed. Your direction is south. Your gemstone is Dumortierite—"

"What?"

"Dumortierite."'

"Doo-more-tea-er-ite?"

"Yes." Jessie smiled and Dana smiled back. Jessie continued, "your colour is yellow. Your significance is manifestation. Your Mayan name is Kan—" she was cut off by Alex snorting.

"I can't wait to see what yours is." Dana cameback.

"Okay, children." Kane laughed and the siblings quieted down to listen.

"Continuing, your friend is the 'Serpent' and your for is the 'Jaguar'." she finished.

"Cool!"

"Not done though."

"Really?! This game is cool!" the little girl proclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it?" Jessie asked in agreement and the little girl nodded.

"Your strength keywords are passionate, energetic and dynamic. Your weakness keywords are aggressive and argumentative."

"Sounds about right." Alex commented, receiving a punch from Dana.

"You're a natural entertainer, full of passion and you make a powerful impact on others. You need a great deal of personal freedom and, occasionally, some solitude. You have very high standards for yourself and you strive to achieve your dreams through hard work. Although you're independent, your family and friends mean a lot to you. You're brave and confident personality makes you a champion of the people, taking a stand for what you believe in. However, you can also be a bit _too_ passionate, making it hard for you to be pulled away from your passions."

"That's what I am in the Mayan culture?" the little girl smiled and Jessie confirmed it.

"Wow, I'm awesome…" she commented, looking like she just had a revelation. Alex ruffled up her hair.

"Kane, it's the same for you."

"Alright, but I'm not as awesome as Dana. Just saying." he complimented the little girl, making her feel super-special.

"Alright, someone read for me?" Jessie asked.

"I'll do it!" Wesley volunteered and she handed the card with her information on it. He cleared his throat before beginning, "Jessie-Lynn, sexy baby, you have _no_ alternative name, your direction is north—"

"Sounds about right." Jessie commented, referring to her job.

"Shut up, baby, I'm not done."

"Sorry." she smiled.

"Anyway, you're white…" he paused to snicker, "your gemstone is the Bloodstone, your significance is patience—"

"That makes a whole lot of sense, seeing how long she's known you." Kane added.

"Fuck you."

"You wish, no thanks."

"Shh! Your friend is the 'Monkey' and your foe is the 'Flower'. Oh! And your Mayan name is Oc."

"Oc?"

"Yeah, oh-see. Stands for 'Original Cunt."

"Oh my god."

"_Continuing!_ Your strength keywords are helpful, loyal and trustworthy. Your weakness keywords are worried and naïve. _You_ carry a leadership role, you're very dependable and you deliver consistent results. Working in teams is your most effective way of getting things done and your best qualities are your courage and dedication to loved ones. One obstacle you face is maintaining a high level of emotional maturity, or your relationships may suffer…" Wesley trailed off at the end and Jessie looked just as worried.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Of course it's not true in reality, right?" Wesley asked.

"No, it's not." Jessie smiled back.

"Either way, it would never happen." Alex butted in, wrapping his arm around Jessie and kissed her, making her blush.

"Alright, it's Alex's turn."

"I wanna say it!" Dana perked up and Wesley handed her the cards.

"Alrighty, asshole!"

"Really?" Alex asked, thinking it wasn't necessary but not making any note of it.

"Shut up. Okay, oh wow…faggot. Your alternative name is Star. Your direction is south. Your gemstone is…Hem-ah-tight?"

"Yes, that's how you say it." Jessie reassured the young girl.

"Your colour is yellow, your significance is unity. Your friend is 'Water' and your foe is 'Knife'. Your Mayan name is Lamat." she finished off laughing and Alex looked at her deadpanned. "You're playful, intelligent and clever. You are lively both physically and mentally. Life is a game to be played, but you don't like interference unless it comes in the form of attention, admiration and fun. Your competitive side needs constant simulation and challenges for you to figure out. You can also be nervous and self-centered because occasionally you are insecure about what you are truly capable of."

"Wow…that's almost spot on." Jessie commented.

"It is, isn't it?" Dana agreed.

"It's Wesley's turn, who's saying it?" Kane asked.

"I'll do it." Alex held his hand out and received the card.

"Wesley, your alternative name is Night. Your direction is west. Your gemstone is Snowflake Obsidian and your colour is blue. Your Akbal—"

"Ballin!" Wesley exclaimed, receiving a smack in the face from Kane.

"Your significance is Patience as well. Your friend is 'Lizard' and your foe is 'Reed'."

Dana threw herself on Alex when hearing the friend part and the siblings giggled.

"Mayan astrology believes that you are often the one responsible for passing on traditions and keeping things in place. You are cautious and optimistic. You work hard to accomplish your goals and provide security for yourself and others. While your innovative ideas, patience and strength are boundless, you sometimes doubt yourself too much."

"Awesome. I'm mental." he smiled.

"Indeed." Jessie agreed.

"Your strength keywords are loyal, faithful and patient and your weakness keywords are conventional and inflexible."

"Oh, I am _very_ flexible!" the defended, once again getting slapped by Kane.

"So…what now?" Kane asked.

"Well…what's next is…" Jessie looked at the index for the game. "What's next is the compatibility for the signs."

"Oh, wonderful." Alex sarcastically commented.

"Shh, okay let's see Wesley and Kane's compatibility, shall we?"

"Why?!" Kane blurted out.

"Make the man happy, will you?" Jessie asked.

"Fine…what's is it?"

"Alright well it says that the compatibility is…damn!"

"Motherfucker." "What is it?!" the two said simultaneously.

"Your partnership is a healthy mix of tradition and innovation, process and passion, waiting and leaping. You're secure enough together to be brave as individuals. If occasional moody silence separates you, spontaneous laughter reconnects you. While your ideas of duty, art and generosity may differ, you always have fun together."

"That really does sound like us, doesn't it?" Kane realized.

"It does." Jessie agreed and smiled.

"Best friends right there." Wesley held out his arm for Kane to grip is as well, which he did.

"Alright, do us now, babe." Alex quirked up.

"Why don't you do it?" she smiled to which he took it.

"It's an unequal relationship…but we both get what we need. We play well together. There's just enough selfishness and generosity to go around. Others may think we're stuck in a rut, but what do they know? The two of us will change things up when we're good and ready."

"Change it up, bang-bang!" Wesley made a perverted gesture, getting smacked by Kane as usual.

"Okay, okay. Now, seeing that Dana and Kane are the same sign, let's see what their compatibility is, shall we?" Jessie suggested, and Kane took the part.

"It says that we're outgoing perfectionists and when it's right between us, it's awesome. Of course, when it's wrong, there is sure to be a fight. Lizards are quick and hard to pin down, suggesting and impulsive and elusive mix with a high personal freedom quotient."

"That's what our friendship is going to be like?" Dana asked.

"According to the Mayans, yeah!"

"Cool!"

"Careful, she may beat the shit out of you too." Alex warned, receiving a playful slap in the face from his sister.

"What's next?"

"What Constellation are you? That's the next one."

"Alright, me first." Alex said.

"Wow, alright. Let's get started…" Jessie looked through the box. "Aha! Here it is! It's multiple choice."

"Alright, have at it."

"Okay, people. Question one: in our circle of friends Alex is the: A, serious one. B, free spirit. C, attractive one or D, one that ties us all together? Wesley and Kane, you guys answer from what you know so far. Write down your answers, except Alex as this is about him."

The three people wrote their answers down along with their names, folded it and gave it to Jessie.

"Alright, well mine is the serious one…" Jessie began, "Wesley picked serious one as well…so did Kane…and Dana…" Jessie laughed.

"Wow…" Alex commented.

"Question two. This one is for Alex. What would you rather receive as a gift; a spa package, money, tickets to an event or books, movies and or music?"

"Books. Definitely books." Alex answered easily.

"Nerd." Dana commented and Alex glared at her.

"Alright next one. How much time do you think you spend with your family; not much—they tend to avoid you, or vise versa. All the time, you don't see them as much as you'd like to or you keep in touch regularly?"

"I'd say all the time, when you think about it."

"I agree." Dana said.

"Next one, you like blank stars."

"What?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to give the choices now, relax." Jessie laughed, "a full sky of them, shooting stars, super bright ones of twinkling stars?"

"Hmm…I think I like a full sky of stars."

"Pretty!" Dana commented.

"Definitely." Wesley added.

"Alright, the results…your constellation is Orion. You're a hunter who attracts your game instead of pursuing it—" she began and looked at Alex who winked at her, making her giggle. "You're bright, strong and confident and while you might not be visible from anywhere on earth, your presence tends to dominate. Even if you don't like big, shiny belts or stars, the perfect symmetry of a few represents the natural symmetry you manifest in life."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it? Who's turn now?"

"Can it be my turn?" Kane asked.

"Of course. Alright…"

The first question received attractive one from Wesley, of course; serious one from Alex, considering what happened the night before; the serious one from Dana as well and the one that tied them all together from Jessie.

For the second question, he answered tickets to an event as his choice of gift. For third, he answered not much because he tends to avoid them and for the last question, he answered that he liked super bright stars. He received the constellation of Orion as well.

For Dana, she received the free spirit from Wesley and Kane and the one that ties them all together from Jessie and Alex. For the second question, she picked movies. For the third, she answered all the time, and for the last question, twinkling stars. She got the constellation The Big Dipper.

For Wesley, he received the free spirit from Alex, Jessie and Kane. Dana answered the attractive one, which she got picked on for. He answered music for the second question, he answered not much and that his family avoided him and for the last question, he liked twinkling stars. His constellation was The Big Dipper too.

For Jessie, she got the attractive one from all of them. She answered a spa package for the second question, everyone knew she avoided her family, and she liked shooting stars. Her constellation was also The Big Dipper.

So the young people that knew no end to fun and games continued with other trivial games until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kane offered and got up to do so. The rest of them continued to talk and enjoy themselves until Kane came back. "Jessie…uh…come…here…" he slowly said and she and Wesley caught on.

"Alright, guys just continue, alright? I won't be long." she said and shot Wesley a warning look to keep Dana and Alex away from the door. They wouldn't hear anything thankfully to the music but Alex seemed a little suspicious…that wasn't a good sign in the least.

She put on her jacket and her loosened sneakers while overhearing the conversation from the crack in the door.

"Just because you and her father forced her into an engagement and she's your unwilling fiancée doesn't mean you can visit any time you damn well please." Kane stood.

"Look, I have the right as a human being to see her."

"You don't even know her! And I don't think anybody deems you a human being, you're a monster. You and that Ragland."

"Look, kid, is she coming or not?"

"He's staying either way." Jessie stepped in and closed the door behind her. "What the fuck do you want, Cross?"

"You forgot your necklace…" he spoke and she grabbed it out his hand.

"How the fuck did you get this? You did something, didn't you?!" she snapped and pulled her gun out on him.

"Jess, put that away." Kane suggested.

"No, I'm not putting it away."

"Alright, boss."

"Boss?"

"He's under me, what of it? You wanna be under me too?!"

* * *

"What was that?" Alex perked up.

_'Fuck, he heard that too…what do I do now?!'_ Wesley ran through his head. "She's having a visit, that's all. Don't worry about it, bro." he tried to cover it up, but not lying about it; lying wasn't really his 'thing'.

"I should go check—"

"She can take care of herself, dude. You of all people know that." he tried to avoid him getting up. Alex looked at the door. '_I don't think she'd be happy in me butting into her business anyway…but I can't help but worry…_'

"I know, dude." Wesley read his thoughts that were painted on his face. "I'm happy you care about her so much, but she's with Kane anyway. She has backup if she needs it."

"That's true…" he grimaced at the thoughts of her needing someone else but himself.

* * *

"Go away." Jesse requested.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"What of it?" Kane snapped.

"I want to meet him."

"No. I'm not letting you ruin anything in my home. Get the fuck off my property before I bring out a real gun." she threatened and Cross put his arms up in a surrendering motion and backed off. The two young people watched the man get into his car and drove off. Jessie shivered and Kane rubbed her back.

"I know, babe…don't worry. You and I know very well what we have planned and it _will_ work. I assure you."

"Kane…as long as I have you all by my side, I can make it through anything." she hugged him.

"I'm happy you found someone…I truly am…"

"You aren't jealous?"

"Of course I am."

"Huh…I couldn't tell…"

"I'm a member of the army…I've learned to cover up my emotions."

"You know how I feel about you doing stuff like that…"

Kane just smiled. He did love her so much, but he knew he stood no chance against the man behind those walls. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Read&Review!**

**The next chapter will be up real soon. ^_^**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
